Heart Without A Home
by Sekai-GDL
Summary: TRADUCTION : Kurt Hummel est juste une autre star de Broadway et icône de la mode qui ne se préoccupe de rien autour de lui. Mais par une froide nuit d'hiver, il tombe sur un homme qui lui fait réaliser que sa vie parfaite n'est pas aussi parfaite, après tout. Klaine!AU
1. Chapitre 01

**Depuis que j'ai commencé à tourner sur FanFiction, j'ai eu l'occasion de lire beaucoup de fics en tout genre. mais il arrive parfois que vous en lisez une qui vous touche plus que vous ne l'auriez pensé en la commençant. C'est le cas avec ce titre, écrit avec un talent immense par LauGS, _Heart Without A Home_, qu'elle m'a autorisé à traduire pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi.**

**Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Je la remercie encore pour la confiance qu'elle me porte pour ce projet qui me tient à coeur. J'en profite pour remercier aussi Mizugachi qui traduit déjà une autre magnifique fic de cette même auteur, _A Break in the Clouds_ que vous pouvez retrouver ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8814151/ 1/ A-Break-in-the-Clouds car c'est son travail de traduction qui m'a inspiré à me lancer dans ce projet.**

**Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel marchait toujours la tête haute, parce qu'il était _Kurt Hummel_, star de Broadway et icône de la mode. Il avait toujours présumé que rien ne se dresserait sur son chemin, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se préoccupait pas d'où il posait ses pieds. Normalement, ses pieds (ne portant jamais rien d'autre que les plus chères chaussures de designers) ne touchaient les trottoirs new-yorkais que le bref moment où il prenait sa BMW, ou sa limousine quand il se rendait à un évènement. Mais, quoi qu'il se passe, Kurt Hummel marchait toujours la tête haute.

Sauf cette nuit-là.

Il était juste descendu de sa voiture et se pressait en direction de l'immeuble de son appartement lorsqu'il manqua de tomber. Pendant un moment, il pensa que son trébuchement était dû à l'épaisse couche de neige et les bords verglacés du trottoir, mais il remarqua que quelqu'un était assis entre les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée vitrée et le grand vase contenant un arbre miniature. L'homme (car c'était un homme) était enveloppé dans un manteau noir en lambeaux. Sa tête était couverte d'un bonnet multicolore et il avait son visage caché par ses genoux, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

Honnêtement, pendant un moment, Kurt pensa que ce type était mort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là à le fixer au lieu de continuer son chemin. Il y avait beaucoup de sans-abris à New York et Kurt savait qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter pour chacun d'entre eux. Alors, il ne le faisait pas. Il aurait pu jeter quelques dollars dans les chapeaux ou les étuis à guitare, mais ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment remarquer et se faisaient même plutôt discrets. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi son estomac s'était tordu d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant …

« Pourquoi me fixez-vous ? » Dit une voix calme dont Kurt chercha la provenance. Il réalisa qu'une paire d'yeux noisette venant d'entre le bonnet et le manteau le regardait.

« Je-je suis désolé, » murmura Kurt, mal à l'aise, mais _ne bougeant toujours pas_. « Je ne voulais pas vous fixer. »

Le type cligna des yeux, lentement, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour s'en faire. « Je ne resterai pas dans l'entrée de votre joli immeuble, je le jure. Je cherche juste un peu de chaleur. »

« Je … » Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je crois qu'il y a un abri ? A quelques rues de là ? »

« Il est plein, » répondit l'homme d'un air maussade. « Il l'est toujours quand il fait froid comme cette nuit. »

Kurt se tenait là, fixant toujours l'homme qui remua. Après quelques secondes, il commença à se lever avec difficulté, ses muscles visiblement ankylosés par le froid.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais partir. »

« Je-je ne voulais pas dire … » Commença Kurt, mais l'autre lui coupa la parole.

« Ouais, bien sûr que vous ne vouliez pas dire, » dit-il brutalement. Maintenant qu'il se tenait debout, Kurt pu voir qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres et que son visage était recouvert de barbe. Le manteau semblait encore plus fin maintenant qu'il était debout.

« Tout le monde agit toujours comme si les gens comme moi avions la peste. Je suis désolé que mon malheur ait ruiné votre journée. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de corrompre votre petit coin de paradis de ma sale présence … »

« Non, s'il vous plaît … » Dit Kurt, mortifié. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il y avait peu de monde dans les rues. Pas à cette heure de la nuit, pas avec ce froid glacial.

« Je vais cesser de vous importuner maintenant, » marmonna l'homme, amèrement, se tournant pour partir. Ses chaussures ne s'accordaient pas. Une était une vieille Nike blanche et la seconde était une botte de pluie noire. « Passez une bonne nuit. »

Kurt se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce sentiment étrange qui se glissa en lui, poussant les mots à s'échapper de sa bouche, choquant autant l'étranger que lui-même. « Attendez ! » Son cœur battait très rapidement. _Qu'était-il en train de faire ?_ « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir. »

L'homme cligna des yeux vers lui, confus

« Vous … Je … » Kurt resserra son propre manteau autour de lui. Il faisait vraiment froid. "J'ai une chambre de plus."

_Oh mon dieu, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Il pourrait te tuer dans ton sommeil et cambrioler ton appartement. Tu ne peux pas juste laisser ce gars passer la nuit …_

_Il pourrait mourir. Il fait si froid. Il n'a nul part où aller …_

_Il y a pleins de gens comme lui. Tu ne peux pas tous les abriter dans ton appartement._

_Non, mais même un peu faire la différence._

_Je perds la tête._

« Vous avez … Quoi ? » L'homme semblait encore plus confus.

« Vous pouvez rester, » dit Kurt, plus fermement. « Avec moi. Dans ma chambre d'invité. Cette nuit."

Un sourire hésitant, amusé apparu sur le visage de l'homme, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucun humour derrière. « Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt se redressa. « Non, pas du tout. »

Le sourire disparu et il fronça ses sourcils. « Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

Kurt commençait à perdre patience. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de répondre aux questions. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il ne vivait plus avec son père. « Ecoutez, je vous offre une place où rester pour la nuit. Acceptez-vous mon aide ou préférez-vous rester ici et mourir de froid ? »

Les yeux noisette étaient remplis d'incertitude et Kurt réalisa que sous cette apparence frustrée et en colère, l'homme était vulnérable. Peut-être n'était-il pas habitué à ce qu'on lui offre de l'aide. Peut-être avait-il l'habitude que le monde lui tourne le dos. Cela semblait plutôt évident.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda l'homme, faisant un pas dans la direction de Kurt, doucement.

« Oui, » dit Kurt, sa voix paraissant plus confiante qu'il ne l'était lui-même. « Je vais rentrer. Vous pouvez me suivre ou vous pouvez rester ici. C'est votre choix. »

Kurt marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Une part de lui espérait qu'il avait effrayé l'homme assez pour qu'il s'enfuie, mais une autre partie était en train de le supplier silencieusement de le suivre dans l'immeuble …

Le portier se pressa pour ouvrir la porte à Kurt dès qu'il le vit approcher. « Bonsoir, Monsieur Hummel. »

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il en retour.

« Dehors ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici ! » S'exclama alors le portier et Kurt se tourna pour le voir tenter de fermer la porte au visage de l'autre homme, qui semblait terriblement embarrassé en reculant d'un pas.

« Il est avec moi, » bredouilla Kurt.

« Avec … vous ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Monsieur Hummel, » dit le portier en fronçant ses sourcils et en fixant Kurt comme s'il avait perdu tout sa tête.

Et peut-être que c'était le cas …

« Ce gentleman est mon invité, » répondit Kurt.

A contrecœur, le portier laissa l'étranger rentrer et le fixa du regard tandis qu'il rejoignait Kurt se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Le type frottait ses mains le long de son manteau, semblant se nettoyer un peu. Kurt pu remarquer une légère rougeur dissimulée derrière sa barbe.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt remercia cette ennuyante musique constamment jouée dans les haut-parleurs. Il appuya sur le numéro 20 du panneau près des portes et attendit qu'ils atteignent l'étage le plus haut.

« Je suis Blaine, au fait, » dit l'homme et Kurt leva son regard vers lui.

« Kurt, » il sourit légèrement. C'était encore plus inconfortable que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un léger _ding_ et ils en sortirent tous les deux. L'appartement de Kurt était chaleureux et magnifiquement éclairé et les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent lorsqu'il prit conscience de la taille de l'endroit. Le lieu était principalement décoré en blanc, avec des touches de rouge ici et là, des coussins posés sur le canapé ou des photos de portraits de famille. Un des murs en fait était une vitre complète exposant l'horizon de New York comme une énorme pièce d'œuvre d'art, et peut-être que c'était le cas. Elle semblait en tout cas bien plus belle aux yeux de Blaine vu de l'intérieur de cet endroit chaleureux.

Blaine se sentait inconfortable ici, tripotant un fil pendant de son manteau. Il avait l'impression de salir l'endroit rien qu'en se tenant debout là. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de venir dans la maison de ce type …

« Alors, hum, » Kurt retira son manteau en cachemire de designer pour l'accrocher dans un placard près de la porte. Il était rempli d'une multitude de manteaux de couleurs et de styles différents et Blaine se demanda ce qu'on pouvait éprouver comme sensation quand on avait autant de magnifiques vêtements chaleureux à sa disposition. « Avez-vous mangé quelque chose récemment ? »

Blaine secoua sa tête, timidement.

« Ok, » Kurt traversa le salon pour entrer dans la pièce suivante. C'était une gigantesque, magnifique cuisine remplie d'appareils brillants. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour diner … »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent encore plus lorsque Kurt ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu une aussi grande quantité de nourriture avant. Il n'était même pas sûr de reconnaître la moitié des choses qu'il y avait là …

« Oh, je sais ! Je suis d'humeur pour préparer un poulet sauce marinara. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? » Il se retourna vers Blaine pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

"Je … Oui, bien sûr," répondit Blaine, regardant partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de fuir de cet endroit.

Les yeux de Kurt fixèrent ses vêtements sales pendant un moment. « Voudriez-vous prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le diner ? »

Une douche. Ce mot avait un goût de nectar dans sa bouche.

« Effectivement, j'adorerais ça, » souri-t-il, hésitant.

« Suivez-moi, alors, » Kurt traversa la cuisine après avoir fermé le réfrigérateur d'un léger coup de coude. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir. Il y avait tellement de portes que Blaine ne se souvenait plus où ils se rendaient. Comment cela pouvait-il être un _appartement_ ? On aurait dit un manoir.

« Votre maison est fantastique, » murmura Blaine en admiration.

« Merci, » répondit Kurt avec une voix légèrement ennuyée, comme s'il avait l'habitude de recevoir des compliments pour tout. « C'est la chambre d'invité, » ajouta-t-il, poussant la porte à la fin du couloir pour l'ouvrir. « Elle a sa propre salle de bain. Il y a dedans un placard avec des serviettes propres et tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin. » Il ouvrit une autre porte, qui donnait sur un placard profond. « Mon frère a laissé quelques vêtements lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite la dernière fois, j'en suis sûr … Oh, les voilà ! »

Il tendit un jean et un sweat à capuche à Blaine. Ils semblaient gigantesques.

Mal à l'aise, Kurt resta là pendant une longue minute. « Bien … Prenez votre temps. Je serais dans la cuisine. Venez me rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé. »

Kurt quitta la pièce rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il attendit d'être de retour dans la cuisine pour expirer bruyamment, s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

« Il y a un homme étrange se mettant nu dans ma chambre d'invité, » murmura Kurt pour lui-même. « A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? »

Kurt n'avait jamais été impulsif. Même quand les choses en arrivaient à ce point, en tout cas. Peut-être quand il était sur scène, peut-être quand il était devant les caméras … mais pas avec des étrangers qu'il trouvait à dormir devant ses escaliers. Jamais.

Cela ne pouvait que mal finir.

Il décida de commencer à préparer le diner pour se garder occuper. Il venait juste de mettre le poulet dans le four quand il entendit des pas qui indiquaient que Blaine était hors de sa chambre.

Quand Kurt se retourna, il du mettre une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Blaine était ridicule dans les vêtements de Finn. Le sweat à capuche sur ses épaules était si long qu'il ressemblait à une robe. Il avait du enrouler le bas du pantalon plusieurs fois pour ne pas avoir à marcher dessus.

« Hum, » marmonna Blaine, se regardant. « Je pense que votre frère est bien plus grand que moi. »

« Clairement, » gloussa Kurt. Il s'éclairci la gorge et retourna son attention vers le diner. « Ca sera prêt dans dix minutes. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?"

« De l'eau m'ira, » dit Blaine alors qu'il se tenait maladroitement au milieu de la cuisine.

« Asseyez-vous, » dit Kurt, pointant du doigt un tabouret près du bar. Blaine s'exécuta. Kurt posa une bouteille d'eau devant lui et Blaine commença à boire avidement. Kurt se força à arrêter de fixer sa gorge quand il avalait. « J'espère que vous aimez le poulet. Je peux vous faire une salade si vous … »

« Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? » Demanda Blaine soudainement, le fixant avec un regard sérieux.

Kurt fronça des sourcils. « Et bien, je n'ai pas diné, donc … »

« Non, »Blaine secoua sa tête. « Ca. M'inviter dans votre maison. »

« Je … ne sais pas, » admit Kurt, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et décidant d'être honnête. Il frotta ses tempes, épuisé. Il avait eu une longue journée. « Il fait vraiment froid dehors. Personne ne devrait être dehors toute la nuit par ce temps. »

« Vous seriez surpris du nombre de personne qui sont dehors maintenant, » dit Blaine tristement alors que ses yeux errèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche, fixant les contours de la ville et ses lumières.

Kurt ne su pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Merci, » Blaine sourit, même si son sourire ne semblait pas vraiment présent dans ses yeux. « Vous auriez pu marcher juste devant moi, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Merci. »

Kurt se relaxa un peu. Ce n'était pas parce l'homme était sans-abri qu'il était forcément ignorant, malhonnête ou bestial. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas se faire cambrioler ou tuer, après tout.

Quand la nourriture fut prête, ils mangèrent quasiment en silence, assis chacun à l'opposé du bar. Il semblait évident que Blaine était affamé. Il essayait de manger le plus délicatement possible, mais il continuait de fourrer le poulet et le pain et la salade dans sa bouche comme s'il vivait son dernier jour. Kurt se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois que cet homme avait mangé à sa faim.

Blaine surprit le regard de Kurt fixé sur lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son verre d'eau et son visage devint rouge. Il attrapa sa serviette à la place du verre pour essuyer sa bouche. « Je suis désolé. Mes manières sont un peu … _rouillées_. »

« C'est bon, » dit Kurt avec douceur. Il tenta de se focaliser sur sa propre nourriture, mais il avait perdu son appétit. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait essayer de faire la conversation, mais … Que pouvait-il demander à Blaine ? _Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à vivre dans les rues ? Que faîtes-vous de vos journées ?_ Non. Tout ce qu'il semblait pouvoir demander se révélait être extrêmement rude.

« Hum … » Blaine semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. « Vivez-vous ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Trois ans, » répondit Kurt, posant sa fourchette et se versant de l'eau. « Avez-vous, hum … ? »

« Vécu dans les rues depuis longtemps ? » Continua Blaine, fronçant ses sourcils vers lui. « Presque quatre ans, je pense. »

« Ca craint, » dit Kurt, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

« Plutôt oui, » Blaine le fixa un moment, étudiant Kurt prudemment. « Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous devez penser maintenant. Vous êtes probablement en train de regretter d'avoir laissé un total étranger rentrer dans votre appartement et vous devez être effrayé que je vous viole ou que je vous vole votre chaîne hifi ou un truc du genre … »

« Oh, bien, droit au but donc … » Kurt bougea maladroitement sur sa chaise.

« Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je ne ferais rien de tout cela, » dit Blaine franchement. « Je suis peut-être sans-abri, mais je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Kurt, dissimulant au mieux le fait qu'il était vraiment soulagé.

« Ok, » Blaine hocha de la tête et retourna son attention vers son assiette.

Le repas terminé, Kurt commença à débarrasser mais Blaine le stoppa, le suppliant de le laisser faire la vaisselle, au minimum.

« C'est bon, vraiment, » dit Kurt, en souriant. « J'ai un lave-vaisselle. »

« Peu importe, » insista Blaine, l'implorant. « Laissez-moi faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour vous rembourser. »

Kurt soupira, mais laissa Blaine s'occuper de la vaisselle. Il n'utilisa pas le lave-vaisselle, il mit les assiettes dans l'évier et les lava à la main, minutieusement. Kurt se rassit sur sa chaise, le regardant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de vie Blaine avait vécu et comment il avait fini par en arriver là maintenant.

Quand Blaine eut terminé, il se retourna vers Kurt en s'essuyant les mains. « Je vais vous laisser faire ce que vous faîtes habituellement le soir et je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je peux aussi être parti avant que vous soyez réveillé également … »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, » dit Kurt et une fois de plus, sa bouche avait été plus rapide que son cerveau. « Hum, je veux dire … Vous pouvez dormir tard. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant l'après-midi de toute façon, donc je serais là toute la matinée. »

« D'accord, » Blaine lui sourit, toujours avec timidité. « Passez une bonne nuit, Kurt. Merci beaucoup de me laisser rester ici. »

« Bonne nuit, Blaine. »

Kurt le regarda emprunter le couloir et resta au milieu de sa cuisine longtemps après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre d'invité se fermer derrière Blaine.

* * *

Kurt fut embarrassé d'admettre que la première chose qu'il fit le matin suivant fut de vérifier si tout était à sa place. Peut-être que les mots de Blaine semblaient convaincants, mais il restait un étranger et Kurt ne pouvait pas juste lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'il fut certain que rien ne manquait, il glissa dans la salle de bain attenante pour prendre une longue, relaxante douche.

Il avait fini de s'habiller dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui l'intrigua. Il couru hors de lapièce et du couloir aussi vite qu'il le pu considérant qu'il portait une seule chaussure, utilisant l'autre comme arme dans sa main.

« Stupide, je suis si stupide, » murmura Blaine, alors qu'il était agenouillé sur le sol de la cuisine, ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine qui devaient être une minute plus tôt une assiette. Il les ramassait de manière si frénétique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les bords tranchants s'enfonçaient dans la peau et faisaient saigner ses doigts.

« Stop, stop ! » s'exclama Kurt, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt, » dit Blaine, sans le regarder. « Je-je paierai pour ça, je le jure. »

« C'est de la porcelaine allemande, Blaine, l'assiette seule vaut environ deux cent dollars … » Répondit Kurt, s'approchant de la poubelle pour y jeter les morceaux. Il entendit Blaine déglutir près de lui. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, de toute façon. Ce sont juste des conneries que j'achète quand je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. C'est une mauvaise chose d'avoir une carte de crédit et une connexion internet si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Blaine, complètement affligé. « Je-je voulais juste essayer de vous faire un petit-déjeuner pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé rester ici et elle a juste glissé de mes mains. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi … »

« Blaine, vraiment. C'était juste un accident," Kurt lui sourit, le rassurant.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire pour compenser … » Blaine le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

« Juste, asseyez-vous et laissez-moi regarder vos doigts, » répondit Kurt. « Vous saignez. »

Blaine soupira en tremblant et s'exécuta. Il s'installa sur la même chaise que celle qu'il avait prise la veille au diner, et fixa ses mains. Kurt parti récupérer un kit de premiers soins dans la salle de bain la plus proche et revint vers Blaine.

« Êtes-vous habituellement si maladroit ? » Demanda-t-il, le taquinant.

Blaine afficha un léger sourire. « Seulement lorsque je suis nerveux. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveux ? » Kurt fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer les coupures, en s'assurant qu'il ne restait pas d'éclats dans les plaies.

« Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous, même si je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, » Blaine semblait si triste que cela était bouleversant. « Il y a eu une énorme tempête la nuit dernière, je ne sais pas si vous étiez encore réveillé quand elle est arrivée … Mais … Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie. Si j'avais été dehors cette nuit … »

Kurt n'était pas une personne mordu du contact physique, spécialement avec les gens qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'une journée. Il n'était pas vraiment très affectif avec ses _petits-amis_ (petits-amis n'était pas vraiment le mot qui convenait le mieux … Rencards semblait mieux aller). Donc, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il lui était passé à l'esprit lorsqu'il prit soudainement Blaine dans ses bras et serra dans un câlin. Blaine semblait visiblement très surpris. Il haleta et laissa pendre mollement ses bras un moment avant de prudemment entourer Kurt avec.

Quand Kurt réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire (_Oh mon dieu ! Je câline le sans-abri inconnu qui a passé la nuit dans mon appartement_), il s'écarta. Son visage était rouge et il s'éclaircit la gorge, évitant le regard de Blaine.

« Donc, hum. Petit-déjeuner, » murmura-t-il, se déplaçant et marchant vers le comptoir.

« Oui, » Blaine cligna des yeux, tenant alors de faire disparaitre sa propre confusion. « Je peux le faire, si vous voulez … »

« Non, c'est bon, » Kurt attrapa un sachet de pain dans le placard et mit quelques tranches dans le toaster avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. « Je prends habituellement quelques toasts et du café. C'est bon pour vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire un petit-déjeuner, » dit Blaine avec de grands yeux. « Je ne voulais pas en préparer un pour pouvoir le manger non plus … Je voulais juste … »

« Blaine. Aimez-vous les toasts et le café ? » Kurt courba un sourcil, amusé.

« Je … Oui. »

Kurt sortit le lait, le beurre et le fromage frais à tartiner du réfrigérateur et attrapa une autre assiette pour y mettre les toasts. Il s'occupa quelques minutes, fredonnant doucement et oubliant presque que Blaine était là, puisque l'autre homme était très silencieux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il le trouva debout devant la fenêtre, regardant la neige tomber fermement. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement triste, mais il se secoua la tête et masqua ses véritables émotions dès qu'il entendit Kurt mettre les assiettes et les tasses de café sur la table.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Kurt, avec douceur.

Blaine leva sa tasse et laissa la forte et confortable odeur du café exalter ses sens pendant un moment. « Oui. »

Le silence entre eux était intense. Kurt ne parvenait pas à lire les expressions de Blaine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait le savoir aussi intensément.

Quand les tasses et les assiettes furent vides, Blaine prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Ses yeux étaient lumineux et sa bouche était serrée, telle une ligne droite.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse, Kurt, » dit-il si sincèrement que Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu. « Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point cela signifie pour moi. Je vais remettre mes vêtements et je vais partir. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me montrer la sortie. Merci beaucoup. »

Kurt ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Il fut presque sans souffle lorsqu'il vit Blaine marcher dans le couloir.

Il devait être devenu fou vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir. » Dit-il.

Blaine se retourna, ses épais sourcils formant maintenant une longue ligne droite. « Quoi ? »

« Le temps est toujours aussi horrible dehors, » Kurt désigna la fenêtre. « Où allez-vous aller ? »

« Je vais allez dans la file d'attente pour l'abri, » Blaine haussa ses épaules. « Si j'y vais maintenant, je devrais pouvoir obtenir un lit pour cette nuit. »

« Vous devriez ? » Répéta Kurt. « Cela veut dire que vous pourriez passer toute la journée à attendre dans la rue pour obtenir un endroit pour dormir et ne rien avoir au final ? »

Quelque chose s'illumina dans les yeux de Blaine. « C'est comme ça que les choses marchent. »

« Juste … restez, » Kurt se leva et marcha vers Blaine, se stoppant à quelques pas de lui. « S'il vous plaît ? »

Alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, il prit un moment pour vraiment regarder Blaine, pour remarquer des détails auxquels il n'avait pas fait attention la nuit précédente. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés et un peu trop long. Sous sa barbe, sa mâchoire et ses pommettes étaient légèrement marquées, ce qui signifiait que Blaine devait avoir besoin de prendre un peu de poids. C'était difficile à estimer vu comment les vêtements de Finn l'engloutissaient.

Blaine semblait être comme à une sorte de carrefour. Ses yeux bougeaient de Kurt à la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer plus longtemps à Kurt, mais la neige au dehors … Il avait passé tellement de jours et de nuits dans ce froid et il n'était pas vraiment avide d'y retourner.

« Juste une nuit de plus, » accepte-t-il finalement.

Kurt sourit, évidemment soulagé. « Super. » Il regarda l'horloge. Il lui restait quelques heures avant d'être obligé de partir mais il avait besoin de passer quelques coups de fils. « Je serai dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez regarder la télévision ou lire quelques magazines si vous voulez … Juste, faites le moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ok ? »

Blaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Kurt marcha vers son bureau. Il ne ferma pas la porte. Il était probablement trop attentionné, mais il ne voulait pas être trop stupide.

* * *

Il y eu un bruit à la porte du bureau environ une heure après et Kurt leva les yeux du script qu'il lisait pour trouver un Blaine visiblement gêné.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais le portier est venu pour livrer un colis pour vous, » dit-il timidement. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai ouvert la porte pour vous. »

« Absolument pas, » Kurt lui sourit et Blaine entra dans le bureau, le colis dans ses mains. « Merci, Blaine. »

« Je vous en prie, » Blaine tourna sur lui-même pour sortir lorsque quelque chose capta son regard et qu'il se stoppa soudainement. « Oh, mon dieu … Est-ce un Tony Award ? »

Kurt regarda dans la même direction que lui. Blaine fixait l'étagère où Kurt gardait quelques récompenses, photographies et autres souvenirs des différents jeux d'acteur qu'il avait interprété depuis ses débuts à Broadway. « Oui, c'en est un. Aimez-vous les comédies musicales ? »

« Je les adore, » Blaine hésitait à s'approcher de la bibliothèque pour regarder de plus près. « Je … Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Broadway. »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, lança un sourire d'excuse à Kurt. « C'est difficile d'être à jour dans les nouvelles du monde du spectacle, parfois. »

« C'est bon, » Kurt se leva et marcha vers lui. « Je suis plutôt nouveau dans le milieu, je suppose. »

« Mais on dirait que vous avez fait déjà tellement de choses … » Les yeux de Blaine étaient ouverts en grands et impressionnés.

« Je ne le ressens pas comme ça, » Kurt prit une photo de la première pièce où il avait joué. Elle avait été annulée après la première semaine, mais il avait eu de très bons moments là-bas. « Il y a encore tellement de choses que je veux faire. J'ai le sentiment que c'est juste le début. »

« Vous devez être vraiment bon, » La voix de Blaine était chaleureuse et tendre et Kurt lui sourit. Ils restèrent en silence un moment. « Votre vie doit être vraiment excitante. »

"Elle l'est, parfois," Kurt haussa ses épaules. Quand il était dans l'Ohio, il avait imaginé quelque chose de différent, malgré tout. Mais il ne le dit pas à Blaine. « Je ne vais pas vraiment à toutes les soirées et les évènements. Je garde ma vie privée. »

Blaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il regarda avec émerveillement la récompense brillante pendant un petit moment avant de sortir de son hébètement.

« Très bien. Je ne vous dérange pas plus. Je vais vous laisser travailler."

Il fut hors de la pièce avant même que Kurt puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

Kurt tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait avant l'interruption, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Blaine l'intriguait. Il avait le sentiment que Blaine était bien plus que ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir. La manière dont il regardait les choses, la manière qu'il avait de parler, la manière qu'il avait d'être perdu quasiment tout le temps. Et cela semblait venir d'autre chose que du fait qu'il soit sans-abri. C'était autre chose.

Ce que Kurt ne parvenait pas s'expliquer était pourquoi il était autant fasciné par l'étranger dans sa maison.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. j'espère que cela vous a un peu intrigué.**

**Je rassure les personnes qui suivent mon autre histoire que je compte bien travailler sur les deux projets simultanément. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Oh My God ! Je n'imaginais pas avoir autant de reviews pour une traduction ! Je dois dire que je suis touché par vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Klainekisses : **Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à traduire cette histoire. J'ai vraiment été ému (on peut même dire bouleversé) par cette fic que je souhaite vraiment la partager.

* * *

**Justmoi59 :** Voilà voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

**mmlabr : **Content que ça te plaise. C'est justement pour les personnes n'étant pas à l'aise avec l'anglais que j'ai entrepris cette traduction.

* * *

**Nemaja : **Ouiii ! _A Break In The Clouds_ est aussi une de mes fics préférées et je dois dire que le travail de traduction de Mizugachi m'a également inspiré. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Laguna2703 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir droit à quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci ^^.

* * *

**Lafolleduklaine : **Merci ! *chaud au coeur* Et bien, oui, la vie de Blaine dans les rues a dû être vraiment horrible. 4 ans dans ces conditions, c'est inhumain. C'est vraiment idiot ce que je vais dire mais depuis que j'ai lu cette histoire, je ne regarde plus les sans-abris avec les mêmes yeux. je me demande toujours pourquoi ils ont sont arrivés là ... Espérons que dans le cas de Blaine, Kurt parvienne à le sortir de là ^^

* * *

**GleeCrisscolfer:** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ça plaise. Par contre, je ne fais que traduire l'oeuvre de LauGS, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je préfère le rappeler. Et merci de suivre mon autre fic, que j'écris vraiment pour le coup ^^

* * *

**Yunoki : ** Je suis content que tu es sauté le pas. Tu ne le regretteras pas (non pas que ma traduction soit la meilleure, mais cette histoire est tout bonnement magnifique).

* * *

**Tonksinette : **Wouah ! Je dois dire que c'est super flatteur. Ca me met encore plus pression du coup, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous offrir un travail propre et correct. Merci pour ton soutien !

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Merci beaucoup. Oui, j'adore cette auteure également. Et non, Kurt n'est pas une de ces célébrités imbue de leur personne. Pour la remarque de Kurt, sachant que ça m'ait déjà arrivé, j'ai bien ri aussi. La suite arrive juste après ces réponses au reviews ^^

* * *

**Lala74 : **Oui, le postulat de la fic est bien trouvée et très originale. Tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine : **Oui, je suis complètement de ton avis, elle est géniale ! :p

* * *

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour sortir un chapitre régulièrement. Je ne peux pas trop m'avancer sur le rythme de parution vu que je veux travailler sur mes deux séries en même temps. Mais je vais travailler dur !**

**RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Durant tout le temps où il fut sorti, Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait laissé un type étrange qu'il connaissait à peine seul dans son appartement. Son habitation aurait pu être complètement vidée durant son absence.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout était exactement à la même place que lorsqu'il était parti le matin. Kurt soupira de soulagement, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir pensé que Blaine aurait fait quelque chose du genre.

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua ce qu'il manquait véritablement.

Blaine.

L'appartement était silencieusement désert. Le salon et la cuisine étaient aussi vides que les nuits où Kurt rentrait chez lui pour n'y trouver que la solitude qui lui tenait compagnie.

« Blaine ? » Il appela son nom désespérément et, oh mon dieu, pourquoi sa voix avait-elle craqué comme ça ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

Soudainement, il en prit conscience. Peut-être que Blaine était sans-abri parce qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où vivre, mais Kurt était dans également sans-abri, à sa manière parce qu'il avait une magnifique maison mais personne à rejoindre.

Kurt dû s'arrêter un moment et se força à respirer. Après quelques ruptures au lycée, Kurt avait décidé que la douleur que les relations engendraient n'en valait pas la peine, alors il s'était contenté d'histoires d'une nuit qui ne signifiaient rien. Il avait quelques numéros de téléphones qu'il pouvait appeler quand il avait besoin de compagnie. Il y avait beaucoup de types qui aimaient traîner avec lui parce qu'il faisait les couvertures de magasines ou parce qu'il pouvait les inviter dans des restaurants très chers. Des types qui l'appelaient _beauté_ et _magnifique_ et tous les autres synonymes du genre présents dans le dictionnaire, parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était ce que Kurt voulait entendre.

Et quelque part, Kurt s'était convaincu que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Il marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'invité pour voir si Blaine lui avait au moins laissé un mot, une explication, quelque chose. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à trouver l'homme cocooné dans le lit, dormant paisiblement.

Kurt haleta de surprise lorsqu'il le vit. Il semblait tellement différent de ce à quoi il ressemblait la nuit précédente. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il se reposait dans un lit décent avec un repas chaud dans son estomac vide. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il savait qu'à partir maintenant (même si _maintenant_ finirait bientôt), il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire.

Il ne voulu pas vraiment le réveiller. Il semblait évident que Blaine avait besoin de plus de sommeil. Il retourna à la cuisine, remonta les manches de sa chemise Armani et commença à préparer des sandwiches. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à faire une fournée de cookies ce soir. Il voulait juste se détendre en regardant un programme télé inutile et aller au lit.

Il mit deux des sandwiches dans une assiette, les couvrit d'un film plastique, puis attrapa une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaine … Non, la chambre d'invité et entra silencieusement, pour ne pas déranger l'homme endormi. Il serait probablement affamé en se réveillant, alors Kurt posa l'assiette et la bouteille sur la table de nuit et sorti en fermant la porte prudemment derrière lui.

Alors qu'il se tenait dans le couloir vide pendant un instant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

* * *

Il avait du s'assoupir entre la fin de America's Next Top Model et le début du Project Runway. Mais ce n'était pas la légère lueur venant de la télévision qui réveilla Kurt. Ce fut le léger toucher d'une main sur son épaule, le secouant doucement.

« Kurt ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrir d'un coup. Blaine était penché au dessus de lui, mordant ses lèvres nerveusement.

« Salut, » dit-il doucement, souriant un peu. « Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, mais vous ne sembliez vraiment pas être dans une position confortable. Peut-être devriez-vous aller au lit. »

Kurt s'assit doucement, clignant des yeux d'un air ahuri, toujours à moitié endormi. Blaine recula d'un pas prudemment pour lui donner un peu d'espace. « Quelle heure est-il ? Que faîtes-vous debout ? »

« Il est presque une heure du matin, je pense, » répondit Blaine. « Je me suis réveillé il y a peu. Merci pour les sandwiches et l'eau. Je venais ramener l'assiette dans la cuisine pour ne rien casser de plus et je vous ai vu endormi dans une position inconfortable, là. »

« Merci, » Kurt tourna sa tête en cercle pour essayer de dissiper l'élancement dans son cou. « A chaque fois que je m'endors ici, je me réveille avec d'affreuses douleurs dans mon dos. »

« Je vous en prie, » Blaine lui sourit, satisfait d'avoir épargné un mal de dos à Kurt.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Kurt parle à nouveau. « Vous vous êtes ennuyé seul ici toute la journée ? »

« Oh, non, c'était bien, » Blaine fit un geste de la main, comme pour que Kurt ne se préoccupe pas de ça. « En fait, j'ai lu un peu. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous avez une superbe collection de livres. »

« Oh, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! » Kurt lui sourit, également. « Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé quelque chose que vous aimez. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous allez vous coucher aussi tôt ? Vous avez dû vous ennuyer à un moment. »

« Non, vraiment, » Blaine lui répondit. « J'étais juste très fatigué. Je n'ai pas tendance à dormir profondément et au bout d'un moment, cela devient épuisant. »

Kurt pensa à quel point cela devait être horrible pour Blaine de dormir dans les rues d'une ville comme New York, où tout pouvait arriver. Il était dehors par tous les temps et devant constamment s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Son cœur se serra un peu à cette pensée.

« Aimeriez-vous regarder la télé avec moi ? » Demanda nonchalamment Kurt à son invité.

« Je pensais que vous alliez vous coucher ? » Répondit Blaine, confus.

« Je n'ai plus sommeil, » Kurt haussa des épaules en grimaçant. Blaine s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé juste après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Si Kurt devait être parfaitement honnête, c'était le fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui regarder ces idiotes télé-réalité qui était agréable.

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla à nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, il su qu'il était toujours sur le canapé, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait encore entendre le doux murmure de la télévision et derrière ses paupières, il pouvait sentir la lumière, plus forte que dans sa chambre.

Ce fut les premières choses qu'il nota. Ce qu'il remarqua ensuite lui fit ouvrir les yeux, incrédule.

La chaleur contre son front ne venait pas d'un oreiller. C'était de la barbe rêche. Sa main ne reposait pas sur le cuir blanc et froid du canapé. Elle était sur quelque chose de chaud et solide qui bougeait de haut en bas, très très lentement …

Il était enchevêtré à Blaine. Il avait son visage caché dans le creux de son cou, sa main sur son estomac et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées.

« Oh merde, » il murmura et dans sa précipitation à se lever, il se prit les pieds de Blaine dans les siens et chuta sur le sol, manquant de peu de cogner sa tête sur le bord de la table basse.

Blaine se réveilla surpris, et se leva du canapé brusquement, avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait l'habitude d'être réveillé brutalement (la plupart du temps par les agents de sécurité des parcs et des stations de métro qui lui disaient d'aller dormir ailleurs) et il n'en était vraiment pas fan de.

Puis, il remarqua Kurt allongé par terre et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » Kurt murmura, toujours à moitié endormi, attrapant la main que Blaine lui offrait. « Je vais bien. Juste ma fierté qui en a pris un coup. »

« Je suis désolé. Etait-ce ma faute ? » Demanda Blaine, préoccupé.

« Non, je … » Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous, hum, nous nous sommes endormis ensemble, apparemment. »

« Oh ! » Blaine écarta sa main de Kurt, comme s'il était en feu.

« Ouais, bon … » Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait à côté de quelqu'un alors qu'il regardait la télévision …

Blaine ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je devrais … Je devrais y aller. »

« Blaine, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a pas besoin que vous me prépariez le petit déjeuner ou autre chose … » Kurt tenta de sourire chaleureusement.

Clignant des yeux de confusion, Blaine secoua sa tête. « Non. Je veux dire … Je devrais partir. Quitter. Votre appartement. Comme j'ai dit que je ferais. »

Kurt ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce que son cœur se comprime dans sa poitrine. Il se leva d'un coup vers Blaine et attrapa son poignet, l'agrippant entre ses deux mains. Il ne remarqua pas que ses pouces se mirent à tracer des cercles sur la peau sensible.

« Voulez-vous vraiment partir d'ici, Blaine ? »

Blaine sembla prit au dépourvu par la question. Il fronça encore plus des sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« On dirait que vous êtes constamment en train de penser à partir d'ici, » Kurt haussa les épaules, lâcha le poignet de Blaine et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il leva ses yeux bleus et lumineux vers lui.

« C'est parce que je ne veux pas m'imposer à votre bonté, » répondit Blaine, pas encore certain de comprendre où voulait en venir Kurt. « Je ne peux pas rester pour toujours … »

« Mais vous pourriez rester un peu plus longtemps, » Kurt parla gravement.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je reste ? » Il y avait une dose de soupçon dans la voix de Blaine. Peut-être de la méfiance.

« Je ne sais pas. » Kurt évitait son regard et fixait le sol devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui vers cet étranger plutôt que de renter dans le silence et la solitude. Cela sonnait trop pathétique … « C'est juste … Il fait si froid dehors, Blaine. Et vous n'aurez peut-être plus de place dans l'abri. Pourquoi ne pas rester quelques jours de plus ? »

Quelque chose assombrit les yeux de Blaine pour un instant. Il serrait et desserrait ses poings. « Kurt … Je ne veux pas devenir votre acte de bénévolat, ok ? Alors, si vous faîtes ça parce que … »

« Non ! » Kurt s'exclama, horrifié. « Oh mon dieu, Blaine. Non. S'il vous plait, ne pensez pas ça … »

« J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi vous aussi êtes insistant pour m'aider quand tout le monde me tourne le dos, » Blaine laissa courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

Kurt prit son temps pour trouver une réponse et même quand il répondit, il sentait qu'il n'était pas complètement sincère. « Parce que je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

Blaine ne semblait pas satisfait par cette réponse non plus. Il se décrispa légèrement, comme si très profondément en lui il espérait que Kurt dise autre chose. Il soupira, fatigué. « Café et toasts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à … »

« Je m'en occupe, » Blaine se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais avant de quitter le salon, il regarda Kurt par dessus son épaule de ses yeux noisette, et lui jeta le regard le plus brillant que Kurt n'ai jamais vu. « Merci, Kurt. »

Kurt ne fut capable que de faire un signe de tête. Ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop embrouillées pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Kurt dit à Blaine de faire ce qu'il voulait, lorsqu'il partit pour se rendre à une rencontre de casting de deux heures. Il lui avait même demandé de le tutoyer car il trouvait le vouvoiement beaucoup trop formel. Il rentra directement à son appartement après ça, se demandant s'il aurait déjà mangé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait préparer quelque chose de bon pour le déjeuner ensemble, s'il n'était pas occupé à lire.

Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le trouver en train de faire _ça_.

Il portait toujours les gigantesques vêtements de Finn (Kurt devait vraiment lui en donner d'autres), mais les manches du sweat étaient relevées au dessus de ses coudes. Il y avait de la musique qui provenait de la télévision, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas des années 80 avec beaucoup trop de lycra turquoise, selon l'avis de Kurt. Mais Blaine ne regardait pas la télévision (Kurt nota tout de même qu'il secouait ses fesses en rythme. C'était une vue plutôt jolie). Il était sur ses genoux, avec un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse à côté de lui, nettoyant le sol comme une sorte de Cendrillon moderne et barbue.

Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui, faisant lever les yeux de Blaine vers lui.

« Oh, salut ! » Dit Blaine, souriant très largement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Lui demanda Kurt avec ses sourcils s'arquant pour former une seule ligne.

Blaine se leva (Kurt le regretta car cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ses fesses en l'air). Il sembla soudainement incertain et nerveux et Kurt souhaita avoir été un petit peu plus tendre avec le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour poser sa question.

« Hum … Je-je pensais que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi, vu que tu es si gentil et que tu me laisses rester un peu plus longtemps, alors, j-j'ai juste … Je me suis décidé à nettoyer l'appartement un peu … Pas que je trouve qu'il soit sale ou quoique ce soit du genre ! » Ajouta-t-il, son visage exprimant maintenant de la terreur avec les yeux grands ouverts. « Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas trouvé comment allumé ton aspirateur, alors … Je … » Il laissa ses bras tomber désespérément sur ses flancs, semblant soudainement abattu. Il soupira. « Je suis désolé. »

« Blaine … » Kurt sourit, marchant vers lui. « Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé ? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à ça. Mais … Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. J'ai une personne qui vient faire le ménage chez moi quand j'en ai besoin. »

« Oh ! »Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi idiot que maintenant. Bien sûr que Kurt pouvait avoir une femme de ménage. Il déglutit et jeta l'éponge dans le seau, sa mâchoire tendue.

Kurt pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Ca va ? »

« Juste parfait, » répondit Blaine brièvement, alors qu'il ramassa le seau pour le ramener dans la buanderie adjacente à la cuisine. Il vida l'eau dans l'évier et remis l'éponge et le seau là où il les avait trouvé.

« Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, » murmura Kurt depuis la porte, où il le fixait prudemment. « Tu sembles contrarié. Pourquoi es-tu déçu ? »

« Je suis juste … » Blaine s'adossa à la machine à laver, clairement frustré. « Je me sens si inutile. Tu me laisses dormir ici et tu me nourris et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te payer en retour ! Pendant tout le temps où tu étais parti, j'étais juste assis à regarder dehors à travers la fenêtre, obséder par ça. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire, Kurt. » Blaine fit quelques pas dans sa direction, le fixant intensément. « S'il te plait. »

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Kurt, et pour une raison inconnue, ses mains agirent d'elles-mêmes et attrapèrent le visage de Blaine en coupe.

« C'est ce qui me fait sentir comme ton acte de bénévolat, » confessa Blaine tristement. « Je ne veux pas le devenir. »

« Que veux-tu, Blaine ? » Demanda Kurt, intrigue.

Les mots furent difficiles à sortir, mais quand Blaine les dit finalement, il semblait si misérable que Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer. « Je veux juste retrouver ma dignité. »

Kurt s'arrangea pour poser une de ses mains sur son bras et lui donna une petite pression rassurante. « Ok. On va trouver quelque chose. »

Blaine ne semblait pas convaincu. Kurt n'avait pas ôté son manteau et une idée germa dans sa tête.

« Voudrais-tu qu'on sorte pour marcher un peu ? » Offrit-il, enthousiaste. « Tu as été coincé ici depuis la nuit où on s'est rencontré. Tu as besoin d'air frais. »

« Je … » Blaine regarda ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt se force à sortir marcher avec lui. Les gens pourraient les remarquer et si quelqu'un reconnaissait Kurt, cela pourrait l'embarrasser.

Kurt sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il le tira hors de la buanderie. « Allez ! J'ai besoin de sortir moi aussi. Et on pourra chercher quelques idées pour toi. Mais en premier lieu, nous allons devoir te trouver quelque chose de plus confortable à porter. »

« Kurt … » Blaine tenta de protester.

« Blaine, » Kurt se tenait droit au milieu du couloir. « Nous pouvons aussi rester ici si tu préfères et peut-être regarder un film ou un truc. Mais je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de sortir d'ici avec moi. Tu pourrais être surpris par les idées qu'on pourrait avoir dehors … »

Kurt se mit à faire une légère moue et l'estomac de Blaine se tourna sur lui-même. C'était la chose la plus attachante qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps. Il soupira, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui résister. « Bien, allons-y. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'illumina plus que jamais. « Super ! Maintenant, allons chercher quelque chose à te faire porter … »

La chambre de Kurt était démesurée, au moins deux fois plus que la chambre d'invité où Blaine dormait. Elle avait son propre balcon, une salle de bain attenante et un placard si grand qu'on aurait dit une pièce. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination les décorations grises et bleues faîtes avec goût. Le lit était gigantesque et avait tellement de coussins dessus que Blaine ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer devoir tous les bouger s'il pouvait dormir dans un lit comme ça. Cela devait prendre au moins plusieurs minutes …

Kurt avait déjà disparu dans sa penderie, murmurant alors qu'il inventoriait ce qu'il avait là. Blaine approcha timidement, pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit autorisé à pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était, après tout, la chambre de Kurt, la pièce la plus privée de la maison …

Blaine resta sans voix dès qu'il eut une meilleure vue de la garde robe de Kurt. C'était immense. Blaine n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtement dans la même pièce, excepté peut-être dans un magasin. Il pouvait voir des étiquettes de designers sur les manches de certains vêtements que Kurt n'avait pas encore porté et des piles de boîtes à chaussures.

« Wow, » Blaine lâcha un murmure d'étonnement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Kurt lui sourit de là où il se tenait, alors qu'il regardait dans une des boites. « Oui, je sais. Je suppose que certains pourraient penser que c'est un peu excessif, mais la mode est une de mes plus grandes passions. » Kurt trouva une paire de baskets qui ne semblait être jamais sortie de sa boite. « Je pense que celles-ci devraient t'aller. Et … Ce pantalon noir là est légèrement trop petit pour moi, donc ça devrait être la taille parfaite pour toi. »

Blaine fixa les vêtements. Ils étaient si beau. Il n'avait rien eu d'autre à se mettre que son jean miteux et son manteau usé depuis si longtemps … Porter ceux de Kurt le faisait se sentir vraiment étrange. Même le simple t-shirt blanc Lacoste. Il coutait plus d'argent que ce que Blaine pouvait réunir en une année …

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'était déjà remis à chercher un manteau pour Blaine.

« Je ne peux pas porter ça, Kurt … » Dit Blaine désespéré. « Ce sont les tiens. Et ils sont trop beaux … »

« Mais ils t'iront très bien, » Kurt l'interrompit avec un sourire chaleureux. « Et, à moins que tu veuilles sortir nu ou dans les vêtements de Finn que tu portes, tu ferais mieux de les mettre. »

Blaine déglutit, sachant que Kurt n'accepterait pas un non comme réponse. Il soupira. « Est-ce que je peux au moins prendre une douche avant de les mettre ? »

Il se sentait dégoûtant. A ce moment précis, Blaine pouvait sentir la saleté de New York s'insinuer sous ses ongles, dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau.

« Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux, » Kurt haussa ses épaules.

Blaine retourna presque en courant dans la chambre d'invité, serrant les vêtements prudemment, comme s'ils étaient faits d'or. Kurt s'assit sur le sol de son magnifique dressing et espéra qu'il ne faisait pas plus de tord à Blaine en tentant de l'aider.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu, tu es super beau ! »

Blaine rougit de haut en bas alors que Kurt applaudissait avec enthousiasme quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, quinze minutes plus tard. Les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement. Les baskets avaient peut-être une taille de trop, mais elles étaient les plus confortables qu'il n'ait jamais portés depuis longtemps. Elles étaient même accordées. Et c'était vraiment étrange.

« Je ne sais pas, Kurt … » Murmura-t-il, hésitant.

« Tu as juste besoin d'une coupe de cheveux et un bon rasage et toutes les filles de New York tomberont à tes pieds, » Dit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine tira un peu sur le pull-over, mal à l'aise.

« Ok, maintenant … » Kurt ouvrit un manteau noir devant lui, encourageant. « Essaye celui-là … »

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et glissa dans le manteau. Il était chaleureux et il sentait bon … Comme Kurt.

Kurt enroula une écharpe autour de son cou pour compléter l'ensemble et se mit à chercher la manière dont elle devait se porter. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent à cause de la proximité et il du retenir son souffle, espérant que Kurt ne puisse pas entendre les forts battements de son cœur.

Blaine remercia l'air froid qu'il reçu en plein visage lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble, quelques minutes plus tard. Les sons familiers de la ville de New York lui remplirent instantanément les oreilles. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'apprécier cette sortie avec Kurt.

Ils marchèrent, côte à côte, tous les deux leurs mains profondément enfouies dans leurs poches. Ils ne se parlèrent pas au début, chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Quand ils atteignirent le parc, Kurt se dirigea vers un banc, nettoya la neige et s'installa. Blaine le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes de plus, mais Kurt le brisa finalement. « Puis-je te poser une question un peu personnelle ? »

Blaine hocha de la tête. Ses yeux fixaient un autre banc, pas très loin, juste sous un arbre. Il se souvint avoir passé un mois entier à dormir là toutes les nuits, quand le temps avait été plus chaud.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Kurt. Sa voix était profonde et un peu surprise, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment la vie de quelqu'un pouvait dérailler autant que celle de Blaine.

Les lèvres de Blaine se serrèrent, amèrement, dans ce qui aurait pu paraitre un sourire. « C'est une grosse question qui entrainera d'autres questions. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, » se pressa à ajouter Kurt, secouant la tête comme s'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. « C'est juste … Je ne comprends pas. »

« Parfois, je ne comprends pas moi non plus, » Blaine soupira et quitta le banc du regard pour lever ses yeux vers le ciel, sans nuage. « Et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise … »

« Je ne te jugerai pas, » Kurt murmura. « Mais c'est toi qui voit. J'ai juste le sentiment que parler pourrait t'aider. »

Blaine en doutait, mais il savait qu'il devait à Kurt quelques explications. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait parlé à qui que ce soit. Il avait tout perdu. « J'ai toujours été un enfant en quelque sorte solitaire. Je n'avais pas d'amis à l'école et on me maltraitait pas mal. J'attendais qu'une seule chose : obtenir mon diplôme et m'échapper de cet enfert. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur de faire mon coming-out auprès de mon père la même nuit où j'ai terminé le lycée. »

Kurt s'étouffa lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Blaine. « Attends, tu … Tu es gay ? »

L'expression de Blaine se fit plus prudente, presque effrayée. « Cela pose un problème ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » les yeux de Kurt étaient légèrement plus ouverts que d'habitude, il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Je veux dire … Je suis gay, aussi. C'est juste … Je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais. »

« Oh, » Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent un peu aussi. Il bégaya, cherchant ses mots pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai interrompu, » dit Kurt. « S'il te plait, continue. »

Blaine hocha de la tête, mais il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se remémorer où il en était dans son récit. « Quoiqu'il en soit … Mon père n'a vraiment pas apprécié d'avoir un fils gay. Je l'avais déjà déçu de plusieurs manières et c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alors il, hum, il m'a frappé … »

Inconsciemment, Kurt s'approcha des mains de Blaine et en attrapa une dans une de ses mains gantée, alors il hoqueta de surprise.

« Blaine … »

« C'est la première fois que je le vis aussi furieux, » poursuivit Blaine, se forçant à raconter parce qu'il était trop difficile d'y penser, et encore plus de le décrire à Kurt. Toutefois, la main de Kurt lui transmit du courage. « Je pensais qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Je pensais qu'il allait me tuer. J'ai toujours été un peu plus petit, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pu me défendre. Quand il s'est tourné vers la cheminée, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait attraper le tisonnier … »

« Oh mon dieu, » Kurt couvrit sa bouche avec sa main libre et s'approcha un peu plus près de Blaine sans même y réfléchir.

« Alors … Je me suis enfui, » Blaine ferma les yeux et Kurt su qu'il devait se souvenir de cette nuit, qu'il devait la voir clairement dans sa tête. « J'ai couru hors de la maison et je ne suis jamais revenu. Il me restait un peu d'argent dans mon sac, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais. Je l'ai utilisé pour prendre un bus qui m'emmena le plus loin possible de lui et j'ai atterri à New York. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me chercher et venir me trouver et … Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. »

« D'où viens-tu véritablement ? » Demanda Kurt, d'une voix douce.

« Ohio, » Blaine lui répondit rapidement, le regardant. Il vit la surprise dans les yeux de Kurt. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis de l'Ohio, aussi, » un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Blaine sourit un peu, également, mais il ne ressemblait à aucune des sourires qu'il avait déjà fait, pas un de ceux qui se voient dans le regard. « Que t'est-il arrivé quand tu es arrivé ici ? »

« Je n'avais pas d'argent, pas d'expérience, pas de références, aucun endroit où rester … » Blaine s'appuya contre le dossier du banc et soupira, fatigué. « Et le pire était que ce que m'avait fait mon père m'avait laissé si déprimé que j'arrivais à peine à trouver l'énergie pour survivre. » Il secoua sa tête, comme s'il était déçu. « Je ne pouvais pas avoir de travail. Personne ne voulait engager un gamin sans-abri. Ma dépression s'intensifia et certains jours je pouvais rester allongé sur la pelouse d'un parc et ne rien faire de la journée. C'était comme si j'attendais que mon histoire se termine … » Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais il paraissait évident que cela l'avait énormément blessé. « Le temps que je me convainque moi-même que j'avais terminé ce que mon père avec commencé, il était déjà trop tard. J'étais à la rue depuis presque un an et j'étais devenu ce que je suis maintenant : une personne que les gens évitent à tout prix. »

Kurt réalisa qu'il pleurait lorsque Blaine tourna son visage vers lui, et avec un froncement de sourcil, essuya ses larmes tendrement. « Je suis tellement désolé que tout cela te soit arrivé … »

« Hey, tu n'as pas à pleurer pour moi … » Les doigts de Blaine étaient chaleureux sur les joues froides de Kurt et il ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher un peu dans sa main. « Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » dit Kurt alors que ses larmes rejoignirent directement la main de Blaine. « J'aurais aimé te trouver plus tôt … »

« Tu ne peux pas me sauver, Kurt, » murmura Blaine d'une voix triste.

Kurt serra sa main. « Je peux au moins essayer. »

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je tacherais de les transmettre à l'auteure dès que possible.**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que cette traduction sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Tout d'abord, l'auteure originale, LauGS vous remercie pour votre énorme soutien dans ce projet ! **

******RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews, maintenant !**

* * *

**Yunoki : **Mignon et tragique à la fois, c'est bien ça. Blaine a morflé dans cette histoire. Kurt aussi. Ils vont bien se trouver, finalement !

* * *

**GleeCrisscolfer : **Si elle ne passe pas à la niaiserie, c'est surtout grâce au talent de l'auteure, LauGS qui est une véritable source de magnifiques fics ! Merci pour les encouragements. J'essaye toujours de faire au mieux pour traduire fidèlement tout en essayant de rester dans un langage qu'on utilise tous les jours. (PS : j'ai dû retirer le . de ton pseudo car il effaçait ton nom dans mes réponses, désolé ...)

* * *

**justmoi59 : **N'est-ce pas ? Touchant, c'est aussi ça qui me plait dans cette histoire !

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Blaine a effectivement un passé très délicat. Mais je trouve que l'auteure parvient bien à transmettre sa détresse aux lecteurs ! Cool, j'suis content que ça te plaise. La suite arrive !

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine : **Blaine est parfait, quelque soit l'histoire où il est XD (Comment ? Je ne suis pas objectif ? Non, c'est vrai, mais j'assume ...!) Pour info, je suis un mec (j'ai tiqué au mot "traductrice") qui se sent seul au milieu de toutes ses demoiselles ! (Même si j'entraperçois un homme parmi vous de temps en temps ^^). Je ne suis pas vexé ou quoique ce soit. Ca m'arrive bien plus souvent que je ne le voudrais ! Mais j'ai appris à en rire :p. De toute façon, la suite arrive !

* * *

**Mizugachi : **Comment ne pas fondre devant une review de mon inspiratrice ? Ca me fait plaisir que tu continues à lire mes divagations ! Pareil, _j'ai pleuré_ lorsque j'ai lu l'histoire de Blaine la première fois. La traduire n'a pas été facile. C'est assez violent quand on y pense. La dernière phrase me file des frissons, tout simplement ! :D Merci merci merci !

* * *

**Nemaja : **Oui, vas-y, tombe amoureuse ! De toute façon, l'amour est le thème de cette fic (enfin, c'est souvent le cas entre Kurt et Blaine si on y réfléchit ...) Merci pour les encouragements ! La suite arrive.

* * *

**vonderfully : **Tu vas voir, cette histoire est vraiment bien écrite. Ravi que ma traduction te plaise. J'espère que le reste te plaira également.

* * *

**lafolleduklaine :** Non, ne pleure pas ! Du moins, pas trop ! Qui ne serait pas inquièt de laisser un inconnu chez soi ? Oui, finalement, il se rend compte qu'il aime avoir une présence chez lui, quand il rentre. La scène du canapé a bien plu à priori, c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai eu des difficultés à la traduire sur certaines phrases, je pense m'en être pas trop mal sorti. La cendrillon barbue était bien trouvée je trouve !

Il existe malheureusement des personnes capable de tels comportements. C'est triste, ignoble, inconcevable mais ça existe. C'est une des nombreuses raisons qui m'ont plus dans cette fic : l'être humain est capable du pire comme du meilleur !

Non, Kurt n'est pas prêt de lâcher Blaine, je te rassure !

* * *

**Klainekisses : **Je n'étais pas certain d'y parvenir en commençant, mais j'ai traduis le premier chapitre et je l'ai fait lire, pour voir si cela avait un sens. On m'a demandé la suite quasiment tout de suite. Je prends un peu de temps, les chapitres sont longs mais je veux faire les choses bien. Ravi que ça te plaise donc ^^ Traduire comme un dieu, je n'irai pas jusque là non plus. On peut toujours faire mieux. Mais ça me flatte, je ne vais le nier ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ton soutien !

* * *

**habbist : **Yeeeeah ! La suite arrive là. Moins de larmes, mais toujours un peu d'émotion, nécessaire pour nos deux héros.

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Merci merci merci ! Oui, cette histoire est très bien scénarisée, l'auteure semble avoir une idée précise de ce qu'elle écrit quand elle pose ses mots. On visualise très bien ce qui se passe, et c'est parfois difficile de retranscrire ça correctement en français. Mais merci du soutien, c'est vraiment agréable de voir son travail récompensé !

* * *

**Morgane : **Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si je peux me qualifier de génial mais ça me flatte quand même donc je vais accepter le compliment !

* * *

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne : **Les t-shirts_** I Love Hobo-Blaine**_ sont en cours de production. Vous pourrez les récupérez dans tous vos marchands de journaux ! Non, sérieusement, merci pour ton engouement ! Ça me fait chaud au coeur !

* * *

**Merci encore pour tout votre soutien. Je me répète mais c'est en grande partie grâce à vous que je continue dans ma lancée !**

**Petite précision : Dans ce chapitre, Kurt commence à employer des surnoms affectifs pour Blaine. Je les ai laissés en anglais, car les traduire aurait été vraiment très moche à la lecture. (Sweetheart, je me voyais mal mettre Coeursucré ...). Donc voilà, choix personnel pour la traduction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne fut pas évident pour Kurt de s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il remua et se tourna dans son lit indéfiniment, alors que les mots de Blaine se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Il se sentait comme de la merde. Il faisait parti de ces personnes qui jugeaient. Oui, il avait recueilli Blaine chez lui et lui avait offert son aide mais n'avait-il pas passé les deux premiers jours complètement convaincu qu'à la seconde où il tournerait le dos, Blaine cambriolerait son appartement ? Il n'était pas différent des personnes qui avaient refusé d'aider Blaine quand il avait besoin d'un travail ou d'un endroit où vivre. Il était aussi mauvais qu'eux.

Il roula sur son flanc et attrapa un oreiller, qu'il serra contre lui, fermement. Pendant un moment, il souhaita que ce fût Blaine. Il souhaitait câliner Blaine fortement et lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait clairement besoin et qu'on lui avait toujours refusé … Et quand il réalisa à quoi il pensait, il jeta l'oreiller à travers la pièce, rempli de désarroi.

Kurt se connaissait très bien et il savait où ses pensées pouvaient le conduire s'il les laissait s'exprimer. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Blaine. Cela serait trop compliqué. La dernière chose dont avait besoin Blaine était d'une relation. Et l'espérance de vie des relations de Kurt n'était pas encourageante. Non. Même y penser était dangereux.

Kurt souffla pour lui-même, ennuyé et tourna une nouvelle fois, maintenant couché sur son dos et fixant le plafond. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen d'aider Blaine. Lui offrir un endroit où dormir et de la nourriture n'était pas assez.

Soupirant, Kurt réalisa qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour éviter de trop s'impliquer avec Blaine. Il avait déjà envie de tout lui offrir.

Le matin suivant, Blaine se sentait beaucoup mieux. C'était comme si le poids invisible qu'il avait sur ses épaules avait disparu. Kurt avait raison. Parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé l'avait aidé.

Il n'avait pas encore de solution et il n'en trouverait probablement pas dans l'immédiat, mais il avait maintenant une chose qui lui avait toujours manqué dans sa vie durant toutes ses années de solitude : un ami. Kurt était un ami extraordinaire. Il était généreux, désintéressé et tellement compatissant. La manière dont il lui avait ouvert sa maison lui avait tout de suite fait se sentir enveloppé de chaleur. Il lui faisait se sentir humain à nouveau. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que les gens soient polis avec lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde comme s'il était un sauvage prêt à attaquer les gens, comme s'il était malade, ou pire que tout, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le téléphone sonna près de Blaine, assis sur le canapé, lui faisant poser le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il lança un regard vers le couloir, se demandant si Kurt pouvait l'entendre ou non. Peut-être que la porte de sa chambre était fermée.

Blaine attrapa le téléphone et se pressa vers la chambre, espérant que la sonnerie ne cesserait pas durant ce temps. La porte était à moitié ouverte et Blaine ne pensa même pas à frapper avant de l'ouvrir complètement et de se précipiter dans la pièce.

Kurt se tenait près du lit, étudiant différentes combinaisons de tenues étalées devant lui, afin d'en créer une pour la journée.

Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette, attachée bas au niveau de sa taille, ses cheveux pendants autour de son visage encore trempés de la douche.

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner.

Kurt tourna son visage vers lui et Blaine fit de son mieux pour se couvrir les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, Kurt ! » S'exclama-t-il, mortifié. « Je suis tellement désolé d'être entré comme ça ! Je ne savais pas ! »

Avant même que Kurt n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Blaine fit demi tour et se rua hors de la chambre, à l'aveuglette. Il marcha sur un ourlet du pantalon beaucoup-trop-grand qui appartenait au frère de Kurt et trébucha, cognant sa tête contre le bord de la porte avant de tomber face contre terre sur le sol.

« Blaine ! » Dit Kurt, inquiet, alors qu'il se pressait vers lui pour l'aider. Il se tenait au dessus de lui pour l'aider à se retourner. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Blaine cligna des yeux, s'attendant à voir des étoiles tourner autour de sa tête. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur Kurt : son torse lisse, finement musclé, le fin duvet de poils qui conduisait de son estomac vers le bas, la manière dont la serviette se détachait d'autour de ses hanches, glissant de plus en plus bas et …

« Oh ! » Kurt attrapa la serviette juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement détacher et la serra fermement autour de lui, mais pas avant que Blaine pu entrapercevoir ses cuisses musclées et magnifiques. « Blaine, dis-moi quelque chose. Es-tu toujours avec moi ? »

Blaine cligna des yeux à nouveau. « Le téléphone sonne. »

« Plus maintenant, sweetie, » le corrigea Kurt et Blaine hoqueta au mot affectif. Son esprit confus et douloureux se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt l'avait appelé de cette manière, s'il l'avait dit sans y réfléchir. Il l'avait peut-être imaginé et avait vraiment une commotion. « Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ? »

« Non. Oui. Oui, je peux. » Balbutia Blaine.

« Laisse-moi t'aider … »

« Non ! » Dit Blaine, peut-être un peu trop fort. Il était plus prudent qu'il ne touche pas Kurt alors que celui-ci était nu. « Merci. Je peux le faire moi-même. Je vais bien. »

« Ok, » répondit Kurt, faisant un pas en arrière pour lui laisser de la place. Il le regardait étrangement, comme s'il se demandait sérieusement si Blaine n'était pas devenu fou.

Blaine chancela légèrement lorsqu'il se retrouva sur ses pieds, mais parvint à tenir debout sans tomber. Il jeta un regard vers les yeux de Kurt, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la chambre aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Il pu entendre Kurt lui dire depuis la chambre : « Mets de la glace sur ta tête ! Je m'habille et je te rejoins dans une minute ! »

Pourquoi Kurt était l'homme le plus gentil qu'il ait jamais rencontré en plus d'être le plus bel homme sur lequel il avait posé les yeux ?

Pendant un instant de folie, Blaine se dit qu'il devrait grimper dans le congélateur pour refroidir son corps en surchauffe. Mais il réalisa qu'il devrait expliquer à Kurt ce qu'il faisait et cela rendrait la situation encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Kurt sortit de sa chambre cinq minutes plus tard, complètement habillé (Blaine se persuada lui-même qu'il _n'était pas _déçu qu'il n'y ait plus de peau à regarder) et s'approcha de Blaine, avec des yeux inquiets. Il retira le sachet de glace que Blaine pressait contre la partie du crâne où il s'était cogné et coiffa quelques boucles pour mieux regarder.

Non, bien sûr, Blaine ne frissonna pas, c'était ridicule.

Et sa respiration ne s'arrêta pas quand Kurt s'approcha de lui. Quelle stupide idée cela aurait été ?

« On dirait que tu survivras, à mon avis, » commenta Kurt au final, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour laisser Blaine remettre le sachet de glace sur sa tête. « Je suppose que ça semblait bien plus mauvais que ça ne l'est réellement. J'ai cru que tu t'étais ouvert la tête, vu le son. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'être entré comme ça, » murmura Blaine, timidement. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais … »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » répondit Kurt. « J'ai été nu sur scène plusieurs fois. Ce n'est rien. » Il tenta de garder un air détaché mais ses joues rouges le trahissaient.

Blaine hocha de la tête, tentant de ne pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait Kurt, nu sur scène avec toutes les lumières reflétant sur sa peau claire …

« Donc, l'appel que j'ai raté venait de mon agent, » commenta Kurt joyeusement comme si rien ne s'était passé. « J'ai le droit à quelques jours de repos ! Je ne peux honnêtement pas me souvenir à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai été en vacances. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, »Blaine sourit.

« J'ai plein de temps devant moi, maintenant, » continua Kurt alors qu'il sortit une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur et qu'il en bu une gorgée. « J'irais bien faire du shopping. Et tu viendrais avec moi. »

Le sourire de Blaine s'évanouit. « Je … ne devrais pas, Kurt. »

« Ooh ! Allez ! » Kurt attrapa sa main et commença à le tirer jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit debout et le suive dans le couloir. « C'est si ennuyant d'aller faire du shopping tout seul ! »

« Je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie … » Kurt lui fit une moue et Blaine sentit sa résolution fondre immédiatement. « Ok, _d'accord_ … Je viens avec toi. »

Kurt sourit et frappa dans ses mains, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était excité par quelque chose. « Merveilleux. Allons-nous habiller. »

« Oh, non, non, » Blaine se stoppa, obstiné, avant que Kurt ne puisse l'entraîner dans sa chambre. « Non, Kurt. Je vais porter les mêmes vêtements que j'ai portés hier. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en donnes d'autres. »

« Mais … » Tenta de protester Kurt.

« Non. S'il te plait. » Les yeux noisettes suppliaient les yeux bleus de Kurt. « Je les ai juste utilisés pour notre marche. Ils sont propres et ils me vont. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Vraiment. »

Kurt n'était évidemment pas d'accord avec lui, mais céda à contrecœur et le laissa porter les mêmes vêtements.

Une fois que Blaine fut prêt, il attendit sur le trottoir que Kurt aille au garage juste à côté pour récupérer sa voiture. Il pouvait sentir le regard du portier le scrutant depuis le hall, mais il l'ignora. L'homme devait certainement se demander si le type propre et bien habillé qui se tenait devant l'immeuble pouvait véritablement être l'immonde clochard que Kurt avait ramené chez lui il y a quelques nuits.

Une BMW coupée, noire et brillante s'arrêta juste devant lui et Blaine sentit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites quand Kurt ouvrit la porte du passager pour lui. Blaine grimpa avec hésitation sur son siège et se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, épaté.

Kurt traversa l'intense trafic newyorkais, en jetant quelques regards vers Blaine de temps en temps. « Ca va ? Tu as le mal des transports ? »

"Non, je vais bien," Blaine secoua sa tête, toujours un peu distrait. « En fait, j'essaye de me souvenir à quand date la dernière fois où je suis monté dans une voiture. Je pense que c'était celle de mon père, après l'obtention de mon diplôme, quand il nous a reconduit à la maison … »

Kurt ne réfléchit même pas et attrapa la main de Blaine dans la sienne. « Je parie que ma voiture est bien plus cool que la sienne de toute façon, » dit-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il prit cela comme une victoire lorsque Blaine ricana. « C'est vrai. Il détestait ça. Il n'était pas le genre de type à pouvoir s'offrir ce genre de voiture alors qu'il aurait adoré ça. »

Blaine nota que Kurt ne retira pas sa main de la sienne. Il du admettre qu'il aimait la manière dont elles s'assemblaient ensemble, comme des pièces d'un puzzle.

Blaine n'était pas sûr de s'être déjà senti aussi bien dans sa vie auparavant.

Cela ne surprit pas du tout Blaine que Kurt veuille aller dans tous les magasins de marque. Blaine ne se sentait pas à l'aise (les vendeuses auraient eut une attaque si elles avaient su qu'il y avait un sans-abri dans leurs boutiques), mais voir Kurt aussi enthousiaste était vraiment divertissant qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

Kurt semblait se délecter à parcourir les rayons et les porte-manteaux remplis de magnifiques vêtements. De temps en temps, il en attrapait un en particulier, l'examinait d'un œil critique et, lorsqu'il était satisfait, le donnait à la fille qui l'assistait, les bras de cette dernière surchargés de pantalons, chemises et pulls que Kurt avait déjà approuvé.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, aimes-tu cette couleur ? » Disait-il par moment.

« Magnifique, » répondait Blaine, même si son regard se figeait sur les yeux de Kurt, le bleu, le vert et le gris se mélangeant, les rendant intenses.

Blaine marcha plein d'hésitation vers l'étagère où étaient exposés les nœuds papillons et en caressa un prudemment, mais il fit un pas en arrière lorsque la femme derrière le comptoir le fixa avec suspicion. Pouvait-elle avoir deviné pour lui d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Avait-il déjà dormi devant le magasin ? Etait-ce ça qui l'avait trahi ?

« Ceux-là te plaisent, sweetheart ? » Dit Kurt en s'approchant de lui par l'arrière et une fois de plus, le surnom provoqua une chaude sensation qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ils sont très jolis, » Blaine haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge. « J'avais l'habitude d'en porter un comme le vert ici, quand j'étais enfant. »

« Je suis sûr que cela devait bien t'aller, » Kurt sourit de plus belle. Pendant un instant, il cru que Kurt allait se rapprocher un peu plus et déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais le doux toucher de ses lèvres ne vint jamais. Blaine dû se convaincre de ne pas être déçu. « Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café maintenant ? Tu dois être fatigué de me suivre partout dans les boutiques. »

« En fait, je m'amuse plutôt bien, » dit Blaine timidement, et il l'était. Même s'il ne faisait pas grand-chose, juste être prêt de Kurt était agréable.

« Bien, » le sourire de Kurt s'élargit un peu plus. « Mais je pense que j'ai besoin de ma dose de caféine avant d'en faire plus. » Kurt regarda en dehors de la boutique. Il y a un Starbucks de l'autre côté de la rue et on dirait qu'il y a du monde. Tu pourrais aller commencer à faire la queue le temps que je paye pour tout ça ? On gagnerait un temps fou. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Blaine en hochant de la tête, quittant la boutique pour entrer dans le café.

Être là seul pendant un moment, entouré par des gens plongés dans leur propre monde, donna du temps à Blaine pour penser à Kurt. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Kurt le gardait près de lui, pourquoi il refusait de laisser Blaine retourner à la rue. Cela semblait être quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe que juste être une bonne personne qui aidait quelqu'un d'autre. Cela devait être une de ses raisons, mais certainement pas _la _raison. Il souhaitait juste comprendre …

Blaine était presque arrivé au comptoir (il commençait à paniquer parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kurt voulait et qu'il n'avait pas d'argent de toute façon) quand Kurt se joignit à lui, souriant avec joie et avec au moins cinq sacs pendant à chaque bras.

« La fille de la caisse était la plus lente que je n'ai jamais vu, » commenta-t-il. « J'ai cru que j'allais y rester pour l'éternité. » Il regarda la liste des cafés à l'arrière du comptoir, faisant son choix. « Donc … Tu es plutôt le type qui boit du latte ? Espresso ? Cappuccino ? »

« Je suis le type qui-ne-commande-pas, » répondit Blaine, sentant le malaise s'emparer de lui.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, » le taquina Kurt, mais Blaine semblant sérieux, il soupira et lui donna un petit coup avec son épaule. « S'il te plait ? Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de café, alors bien, tu n'en auras pas. Mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça juste parce que c'est moi qui paye. »

« Kurt … » Bredouilla Blaine, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il voulait dire. Suppliait-il Kurt de ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise ? De lui dire de ne pas le vexer plus ? Avait-il juste dit son nom parce que c'était une délicieuse sensation qui roulait sur sa langue ?

« Ecoute, » dit Kurt, avec un ton optimiste et clairement prêt à présenter un argument valable. « Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler et je pense que ça serait plus agréable si nous le faisions autour de cafés. Juste … Dit oui, Blaine ? »

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le serveur les accueilli avec son plus beau sourire. Kurt pressa rapidement la main de Blaine avant de tourner son attention vers lui.

« Bonjour. Je prendrais un grand mocha allégé, s'il vous plait. "

« Grand mocha allégé, ok, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il écrivait la commande sur le gobelet. Il regarda Blaine. « Et pour vous ? » Il sentit à nouveau la main de Kurt se glisser dans la sienne, pendant un bref instant …

« Juste un petit latte, ça sera parfait, » dit Blaine d'une voix enrouée.

Kurt souriait toujours lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à une des tables vides. Il déposa prudemment tous ses sacs sur la chaise supplémentaire et enroula ses doigts autour de son gobelet.

Blaine était embarrassé et cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le café. « Donc … Tu disais que tu voulais me parler ? »

_Il a changé d'avis. C'est sa manière de me dire gentiment de foutre le camp de sa maison. Ou peut-être que l'une de ces femmes de la boutique de vêtements lui a dit que j'avais dormi dans l'allée à côté du magasin. Peut-être qu'il s'est senti embarrassé à cause de ça. Ou peut-être qu'il a réalisé qu'il était fou de laisser un total étranger dans sa vie. Ou qu'il est fatigué de s'occuper de ma merde. Peut-être que je l'ai effrayé avec ce que je lui ai raconté hier._

Il était tellement occupé à paniquer qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Kurt avait commencé à parler.

« … parce que tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance, Blaine, » il semblait tellement heureux quand il parlait. Comme s'il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui allait dire et qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que Blaine entende tout ça. « Peut-être tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour toi, mais je ne pense pas. Je pense au contraire que c'est justement maintenant qu'il faut agir. »

« Attends, » Blaine était visiblement confus. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu disais hier que ça avait été difficile pour toi de trouver un travail quand tu es arrivé en ville comme tu n'avais pas d'endroit où vivre, » continua Kurt, toujours aussi enthousiaste. « Et comme le problème est, tu sais, réglé pour le moment, » Kurt fuit son regard un instant et Blaine tenta de comprendre ce qui le rendait si soudainement timide, mais il finit par tourner à nouveau son regard vers lui, « Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais postuler pour quelques places … »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à ça venant de Kurt.

« Non pas que je veuille que tu travailles pour me rembourser ou quoique ce soit, » ajouta Kurt, rapidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Blaine se fasse de fausses idées. « Je disais ça parce que tu t'es plains plusieurs fois que tu te sentais inutile et parce que je pense que tu peux vivre ta vie de la manière dont tu l'as toujours souhaitée. »

Blaine ne fut pas certain que ce qu'il venait d'entendre provenait de son imagination ou non. Cela semblait trop bien pour être vrai.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelqu'un pourrait m'engager ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours un peu choqué.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne t'embaucherait pas, » Kurt haussa des épaules, nonchalamment. « Tu devras commencer au bas de l'échelle, bien sûr. Peut-être comme un serveur ou un truc du genre. Mais je pense que ça serait bien pour toi … »

Blaine voulait y croire aussi, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Pour commencer, si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, s'il avait travaillé ou s'il était allé à l'université … Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Quel genre d'explication donnerait-il ?

Kurt dû apparemment sentir son désarroi. Son sourire se réchauffa. « Je peux tirer quelques ficelles, appeler quelques personnes. M'arranger pour que personne ne pose de questions qui te mettraient mal à l'aise. »

« Kurt, » Blaine agita sa tête avant de la poser dans ses mains. Ses coudes étaient sur la table et son latte était toujours entre eux, complètement oublié. « Je ne peux vraiment pas te demander de faire ça pour moi. »

« Tu ne demandes pas. J'offre. » Kurt bu une gorgée de son moccha.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil vers lui entre ses doigts. « Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Et si quelqu'un découvre qui je suis ? Et si ça finit par t'embarrasser ? »

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant de ce qui pourrait m'embarrasser ? » Kurt pencha sa tête sur le côté, alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre. « Que comptes-tu faire ? As-tu prévu de danser nu ou un truc du genre ? »

Si c'était supposé être une blague, Blaine ne la trouva pas drôle. « Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. »

« Et pourquoi tu t'en soucies alors que moi non ? Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui s'en inquiète ? » Dit tendrement Kurt, retirant les mains de Blaine qui étaient toujours sur son visage. « Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Blaine. J'ai foi en toi. »

Blaine n'avait jamais autant pris conscience qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots (depuis tellement d'années) que lorsque Kurt les prononça. Il hocha de la tête, un peu absent, et après avoir offert un sourire rassurant à Kurt, ce dernier commença à parler d'autre chose.

Blaine était reconnaissant de la facilité avec laquelle Kurt semblait le comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait changé durant ces derniers jours, mais Blaine se sentit à l'aise pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Ils allèrent dans quelques magasins de plus avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Il se faisait tard et l'heure du diner approchait. L'intégralité des sièges arrière de la BMW de Kurt était couverte de sacs et Blaine fut certain qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire du shopping de cette manière dans sa vie.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait passé un excellent moment. Juste être avec Kurt était toujours le moment le plus important de ses journées. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Kurt se jeta sur son canapé et vira ses bottes, agitant ses orteils de soulagement. « Mes pieds sont en train de mourir. »

Blaine regarda tous les sacs étalés partout sur le sol. « Veux-tu que je porte tous les sacs dans ta chambre ? »

Kurt marmonna, les yeux fermés et s'installant dans une position plus confortable sur les coussins. « Ne fais pas attention au sac Gucci, laisse-le juste là. Mais tu peux prendre les autres dans ta chambre, si tu veux. Ils sont pour toi. »

Blaine était déjà en train de ramasser l'ensemble, mais aux mots de Kurt, il se stoppa et le fixa, horrifié. « Kurt … »

« Ne commence pas. Je sais précisément ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire, » dit Kurt, relaxé. « Mais si tu veux trouver un travail décent, tu as besoin de bons vêtements. »

« Je ne veux rien de tout ça, » Blaine déposa tous les sacs sur le sol. Il semblait indigné.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda, soupirant comme s'il avait à faire avec un enfant capricieux. « Blaine … »

« Tu aurais pu _au minimum_ me dire ce que tu faisais ! Il y a au moins vingt sacs ici et ils viennent tous de magasins de marque ! » S'exclama Blaine. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que Kurt venait de lui faire. Ne savait-il pas à quel point il sentait humilié ?

« Même si je trouve un job décent, ce dont je doute sérieusement, je ne parviendrai jamais à gagner assez d'argent pour te rembourser ! »

Kurt se redressa un peu et regarda vers Blaine avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire apaisant sur son visage. « Je voulait juste aider. »

« Je sais, mais tu rends les choses encore pire, » la voix de Blaine craqua légèrement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'énerver après Kurt. C'était si ingrat de sa part d'agir de la sorte … Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ? « As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est réducteur pour moi ? Ca me rend insignifiant ! »

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit son erreur. « Je suis désolé, Blaine. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste … »

« Comment espères-tu que je ne pense pas être ton acte de charité, Kurt ? » Dit Blaine et il semblait si misérable que Kurt fut tenté de jeter tous les sacs à la poubelle. « Penses-tu que c'est facile pour moi d'accepter tout ce que tu me donnes ? Penses-tu que j'aime être ce pauvre type même pas foutu de s'offrir un café ? »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Merde, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Kurt, mais ses émotions étaient exacerbées …

Kurt se leva et il semblait vouloir s'approcher de Blaine, peut-être pour l'enlacer. Blaine ne voulait pas de ça maintenant. S'il le laissait le toucher, il tomberait en morceau.

« Je-j'ai besoin d'un moment, » murmura-t-il, faisant un pas en arrière ce qui figea Kurt. « Je suis désolé, Kurt. Juste … Un petit moment. »

Et sans dire un mot, Blaine se retourna et marcha vers la chambre d'invité, avec la mâchoire tendue pour retenir ses larmes, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre de Blaine. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Blaine se cachait là. Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait lui laisser plus de temps, mais l'anxiété qu'il ressentait allait finir par le tuer.

« Blaine ? » L'appela-t-il doucement. « J'aimerais rentrer, ok ? »

Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, il pensa que Blaine s'était endormi, mais il poussa la porte tout de même. Blaine était, en fait, réveillé et assis contre la tête de lit, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, négligemment.

« J'avais faim alors j'ai commandé du chinois, » Kurt lui montra la boite blanche qu'il portait comme signe de paix. « J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim toi aussi. »

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il déglutit péniblement. Ses yeux fixaient toujours ses mains.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'assoie avec toi pendant qu'on mange ? » Demanda Kurt. Il avait les mains moites. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis très longtemps.

Blaine hocha des épaules, impassible, donc Kurt prit cela pour un oui. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, laissant un espace considérable entre eux et y posa quelques petites boites que Blaine pouvait récupérer. Il ouvrit une de ses boites et décrocha les baguettes.

Au début, le silence tendu et le manque de conversation provoquèrent quelques torsions dans l'estomac de Kurt, de manière très désagréable. Alors, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Blaine, je … » Il prit une autre grande inspiration. Il en avait besoin. « Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai l'impression d'être le plus grand débile du monde. »

« Non, _je suis_ désolé, » dit finalement Blaine, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. « Tu n'as été rien d'autre que génial avec moi, et c'est de cette manière que je te montre à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant ? En te criant dessus dans ta propre maison ? »

« Mon dieu, non, Blaine. S'il te plait, ne t'excuse pas, » Kurt secoua sa tête. « J'ai compris ce que tu as ressenti lorsque je t'ai acheté tous ces trucs et que je t'ai forcé à accepter mon aide sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur toi. J'aurais dû au minimum te demander si tu étais d'accord pour que je t'offre quelques tenues plutôt que te traîner avec moi dans toutes les boutiques de fringues de New York prétendant acheter pour moi. Je suis un gros con et je suis désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à me présenter des excuses, non plus … » Blaine lui sourit tristement. « Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir aussi violemment. Je n'ai jamais aimé être pris en pitié par les gens. Une fois, j'ai poursuivi une dame dans la rue pour lui rendre les cinq dollars qu'elle avait jeté à mes pieds alors que j'étais juste assis à une station de métro. »

« Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que tu étais un type formidable, Blaine, » Kurt posa une main sur son genou et le serra de manière rassurante. « Tu l'es vraiment. Et un million de fois plus que je ne le serai jamais. Alors, je suis désolé si j'ai tout fait foiré. Je ne suis pas parfait. »

« Tu es en quelque sorte parfait à mes yeux, » admit Blaine en rougissant. « Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. Moi tout spécialement. »

Kurt sentit son coeur sauter un battement avant d'accélérer son rythme. « On pourrait passer le reste de la nuit à argumenter sur lequel de nous deux est le meilleur ou on pourrait juste manger et parler de choses plus agréables. »

« Je préfère la seconde option, » chuchota Blaine timidement.

Kurt sourit et poussa quelques boites de nourriture vers lui. « Très bien, alors. Mange avant que ça soit froid. »

Blaine en accepta une et l'ouvrit. La délicieuse odeur frappa immédiatement son nez et il grogna de plaisir. Il était vraiment affamé. « Le porc Mu Shu est vraiment un de mes plats préférés. »

« Alors, j'ai eu une bonne intuition, » Kurt lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, s'approchant un peu plus de Blaine. « Veux-tu un rouleau de printemps ? » Demanda-t-il, lui offrant sa propre boite alors qu'il piquait un peu de porc dans celle de Blaine.

Blaine tenta de ne pas se focaliser sur l'intimité liée au fait de partager sa nourriture de cette manière et préféra apprécier le moment. Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de choses arrivait souvent dans sa vie.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Kurt se leva, récupérant les boites vides. Il hésita un moment, mais il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'il tendit à Blaine, se mordant les lèvres avec anxiété.

C'était le nœud papillon vert qu'il avait vu plus tôt, celui qui lui rappelait son enfance et dont il avait parlé à Kurt.

« Je sais que tu n'accepteras plus rien de moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter les vêtements que j'ai achetés pour toi. Je vais les cacher dans ma penderie et tu ne les reverras plus jamais, » Les yeux de Kurt brillaient tellement que Blaine ne pouvait en détacher son regard. « Mais, s'il te plait, peux-tu garder celui-là ? J'aimerais que tu ais quelque chose pour … Te souvenir de moi. »

Une soudaine vague d'émotions prit Blaine par surprise. Il hésita à prendre le nœud papillon, comme s'il était effrayé de l'abîmer s'il n'était pas assez délicat avec.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Kurt hocha de la tête avant de quitter la chambre. Il était presque dans le couloir quand Blaine prononça son nom.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Hum ? »

« Je-je ne pense pas avoir besoin de quelque chose pour me souvenir de toi. Je suis certain que tu es inoubliable. »

Si Kurt avait craqué et s'était jeté sur Blaine pour l'embrasser, personne ne lui en aurait voulu.

Par chance, il parvint à se contrôler.


	4. Chapitre 04

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (Y a-t-il plusieurs gars qui lisent cette fic ? Je pense n'en avoir vu qu'un seul ...). Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. Voici donc le chapitre 4 de Star!Kurt et Hobo!Blaine. **

**Pas mal de rapprochements ici, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse profiter. Un de mes chapitres préférés de cette fic.**

******RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews, maintenant !**

* * *

**mmlabr :** Oui, même si je pense que je n'arriverai pas à suivre Kurt dans ses escapades dépensières, vu le rythme qu'il semble s'imposer ... Oui, je visualisais bien la scène, je suis content qu'elle ait plu. C'est assez drôle à imaginer avec la serviette qui tombe de plus en plus et un Blaine totalement paniqué ... Plus tu en liras en anglais, plus tu t'amélioreras, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à me débrouiller maintenant avec l'anglais. Merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

**RosedAtlantis : **Oui, j'aurais aimé ajouter une petite image mais sur FF, ce n'est pas possible. Mais ça lui colle tellement à la peau ...! Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction.

* * *

**Yunoki : **Oui, on se rend compte que c'est difficile de faire des reviews. De toute façon, il n'y a évidemment aucune obligation à en laisser, ni d'écrire 45 lignes. Même un "j'adore" ou "vivement la suite", ça me suffit à me motiver à poursuivre. Tant que je sais que des personnes attendent une suite, je continuerais ^^

* * *

**ronnieCriss : **De rien, c'est avec plaisir que je traduis cette fic, qui est un véritable petit bijou, comme beaucoup de choses qu'écrit cette auteure. Merci pour le suivi, j'apprécie vraiment.

Chapitre 3 : Oui, je pense qu'on aimerait tous que Kurt ne se retienne pas et saute sur Blaine. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. C'est deux là se trouveront, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont fait pour se "jeter dessus" ! Pour le travail de Blaine, croisons les doigts. Et faisons confiance à Kurt ^^

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine : **Non, pas encore de baiser, mais patience, ça pourrait arriver bientôt ...! Non, je ne t'appellerai pas "il", je peux facilement comprendre qu'on imagine plus facilement une fille écrire ce genre de texte vu que la majorité des auteurs sont des femmes. Je ne m'en sens pas offusqué, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas, cela me touche beaucoup.

* * *

**justmoi59 : **Oui, très mignons tous les deux, on a envie qu'ils se câlinent tout le temps ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

* * *

**Guest : **On veut tous du bisou, évidemment ! ;p Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ton lot de bisous et de câlins et de tout le reste ^^ Un Blaine entreprenant ..., Il va falloir attendre un peu, il y a pas mal de choses qui doivent arriver avant ça ...! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

* * *

**Nemaja : **Je suis content que ça t'ait donné envie de lire l'originale ! Pour le baiser, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, tu auras ta réponse. Merci de ton soutien, en tout cas ...!

* * *

**Guest : **Oui, l'auteure est vraiment douée pour poser des situations sorties de nul part et pour que les évènements s'enchaînent naturellement. j'espère être à la hauteur pour la traduire entièrement. Merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Oui, on essaye de se mettre à la place de Blaine, qui cherche désespérément sa dignité, on peut comprendre qu'il veut atteindre son but par ses propres moyens, et non qu'on lui offre tout sur un plateau. Le baiser arrivera très bientôt, patience. La suite arrive. Merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : **Oui, on ne peut que plussoyer Kurt qui veut que Blaine reste avec lui. (Sinon, l'histoire n'aurait plus d'intérêt ...).

Chapitre 3 : Je pense qu'on perdrait tous nos moyens si on tombait sur un Kurt quasiment nu, avec sa serviette qui tombe ... Et je VEUX un noeudpap vert ! Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant, bonne lecture à vous toutes (et tous ...)**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Blaine tenta de se convaincre que sa vie était en train de changer. Parfois il se tenait devant la fenêtre et regardait la ville, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant où il serait si Kurt ne s'était pas arrêté pour lui parler cette nuit-là. Parfois, il remontait encore plus loin dans le temps et se demandait comment serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il était gay après la remise des diplômes. Mais il finissait toujours par secouer la tête et se forcer à faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de se souvenir de cette journée. On pouvait refaire le monde avec des « si » …

La plupart du temps, il appréciait la collection de livres de Kurt. Ces dernières années, il n'avait seulement lu que les journaux ou les magasines qu'il trouvait dans les poubelles. Cela lui manquait de se perdre dans un monde fictif où ses propres problèmes n'importaient pas. Il dévorait les livres les uns après les autres avidement et il pouvait en discuter avec Kurt pendant qu'ils dînaient ensemble chaque soir. Kurt avait, bien sûr, lu la quasi-totalité d'entre eux, alors c'était agréable de pouvoir débattre de leur point de vue. Mais, à certaines occasions, Kurt écoutait Blaine radoter à propos d'un chapitre ou d'un personnage, ravi par son enthousiasme. Blaine n'était jamais aussi exalté que lorsqu'il parlait de ce qu'il avait lu.

Certains matins, ils s'asseyaient ensemble et planifiaient les prochaines actions de Blaine. Ils avaient établis une liste de tous les jobs auxquels il pouvait postuler, et Kurt était parvenu à convaincre Blaine (_Je te promets, tu les emprunteras juste, Blaine, seulement pour les entretiens_) une ou deux tenues pour qu'il soit présentable. Blaine savait qu'il n'aurait obtenu aucun travail s'il s'était présenté aux entretiens dans ses vêtements troués ou son sweat qu'il portait depuis si longtemps qu'il était en lambeaux. A contrecœur, il accepta.

Le dimanche soir, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le divan avec l'ordinateur portable de Kurt et tentèrent de lui créer un CV acceptable. Blaine tentait de prétendre qu'il n'appréciait pas rester aussi proche de lui et respirer son odeur extraordinaire. Il venait juste de sortir de la douche et ses cheveux sentaient la noix de coco, et sa peau sentait le gardénia. Blaine pensa qu'il n'en respirait jamais assez.

Le lundi matin, après un bon petit déjeuner ensemble, Blaine s'habilla sous le regard de Kurt (Blaine avait oublié, à force de porter des vêtements amples, que ceux près du corps démangeaient. Kurt tentait quant à lui de ne pas fixer les fesses de Blaine dans le pantalon) et Kurt le poussa dehors avec un baiser de bonne chance sur la joue qui fit rougir Blaine. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges lorsqu'il entra dans un café où une pancarte 'Recherche serveur' était affichée en vitrine.

Pas besoin de le préciser, ce fut une longue journée. Blaine alla des cafés aux restaurants, aux bureaux de poste, aux laveries, aux supermarchés, aux boutiques de vêtements. Partout où il pensait avoir ses chances, il s'arrêtait pour y déposer un CV. Quand il rentra à l'appartement de Kurt, ses pieds hurlaient de douleur dans les chaussures qu'il avait choisies pour lui. Il les ôta sans attendre.

Kurt était déjà parti pour le théâtre et Blaine savait qu'il ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée, alors il remit les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le canapé pour lire un peu. Il tremblait encore un peu sous l'effet de la tension de la journée qui retombait doucement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de lui, parler aux gens face à face, et tenter de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment où tout cela le mènerait, mais il ressentait qu'au moins, il reprenait sa vie en main. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis qu'il avait été adolescent.

Il était à la moitié de son chapitre quand le téléphone sonna sur la table près de lui. Kurt lui avait dit de répondre quand il sonnait, surtout si de potentiels employeurs tentaient de le contacter pour lui proposer un entretien. Anxieux, il l'attrapa et pressa le bouton.

« Allô ? »

« Oh, Blaine ! Salut ! » Dit la voix enthousiaste de Kurt à l'autre bout de l'appareil. « Tu es rentré ! J'appelle toutes les trente minutes ! »

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Blaine, en fronçant des sourcils. S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant son absence ?

« Oui, tout va bien, mais j'étais inquiet pour toi. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Blaine fut surpris que Kurt soit intéressé par sa recherche d'emploi. Il était toujours en train de s'habituer au fait que quelqu'un se souciait de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. « Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit-il sincèrement. « J'ai parlé à tellement de personnes et déposé tellement de CV que j'en ai perdu le compte. Mais certains m'ont assuré qu'ils m'appelleraient s'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un. »

« Hum, attendre qu'on te rappelle est la partie la plus difficile, » souffla Kurt. « Mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un t'appellera. »

« Je sais avec certitude qu'au moins sept d'entre eux n'appelleront pas, » Blaine haussa des épaules même si Kurt ne pu le voir. « Ils m'ont posé tellement de questions que j'ai été obligé de leur dire que j'avais vécu dans les rues durant les quatre dernières années. »

« L'excuse d'un membre de ta famille qui était malade n'a pas fonctionné ? » Kurt semblait légèrement déçu.

« Oui, dans certains cas, » Blaine soupira. « Mais j'étais nerveux dans certaines situation et plus ils en demandaient, plus ma nervosité s'accentuait. Alors je pense que j'ai foiré quelques entretiens comme ça … »

« Oh, sweetheart, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Kurt d'un ton rassurant et Blaine ressentit les mêmes picotements dans l'estomac à chaque fois que ce mot sortait des lèvres de Kurt. « On continuera jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de bon en sorte. Fais-moi confiance. »

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaine. « Je te fais confiance, Kurt. »

« Bien, » Blaine avait l'impression que Kurt souriait également. « Ma pause est terminée et je dois retourner bosser. Je te vois plus tard ce soir, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, » murmura Blaine et ils se dirent au revoir. Blaine garda le téléphone pressé contre son oreille jusqu'à ce que Kurt raccroche et qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre.

* * *

Blaine sortait tous les jours pour déposer des CV partout où il le pouvait. Une nuit, Kurt l'aida à mettre en place une adresse mail, il commença à envoyer des emails et s'inscrit sur des sites de recherche en ligne. Il était impressionné par la détermination de Kurt de ne pas le laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. Et il ne pu nier qu'il était très touché par ce comportement. Même si les résultats n'arrivèrent pas immédiatement, la foi de Kurt en Blaine lui rendit l'espoir, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très très longtemps.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'ouvrir les yeux paresseusement le matin, sachant que c'était une journée de repos. Kurt s'étira dans son lit, enfouit son nez dans son oreiller et apprécia le fait qu'il n'avait absolument rien de prévu dans son emploi du temps …

Mais ses yeux s'élargirent et il s'assit dans son lit, surpris.

Récupérant son téléphone, il vérifia la date et son agenda … Et son estomac tomba au fond de son ventre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il avait craint cette nuit depuis des semaines. Avec tout cette histoire concernant Blaine cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit, mais maintenant …

Il ne pouvait décemment pas annulé.

Le temps d'un clin d'œil, il avait pensé que cette journée serait parfaite, et elle venait de se transformer en journée où il désirait plus que tout se dissimuler sous ses couvertures et disparaître de la surface du monde.

Kurt avait un certain cercle de … connaissances qu'il fréquentait. Ils étaient tous dans le même business que lui, à Broadway. Au début, Kurt avait commencé à traîner avec eux car ils semblaient dominer cette vie qu'il désirait tant à l'époque. Mais, le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient tous d'arrogants et égocentriques connards, Kurt fut trop impliqué dans leurs vies pour y mettre de la distance. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'amis. Il avait travaillé si dur les deux premières années quand il était arrivé à New-York, qu'il avait fini par repousser tout le monde. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aussi réussi à jouer quelques rôles majeurs grâce à leurs interventions quand il avait débuté. Et lorsqu'il atteignit une certaine renommée dans le milieu, il n'eut plus personne avec qui le célébrer.

Peut-être s'était-il transformé en un de ces arrogants et égocentriques connards, après tout.

Le fait était … que depuis longtemps maintenant, chacune de ces connaissances organisait un diner pour se vanter de son succès et invitait tous les autres pour l'écouter. Kurt avait fait l'erreur de venir seul la première année. Tous les autres étaient venus accompagnés. Kurt avait passé une mauvaise soirée, ils s'étaient moqués de lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne trouverait jamais une relation amoureuse de sa vie. Et si aucun homme ne voulait de lui ? Et si personne ne tombait un jour amoureux de lui ? Et si toute sa vie amoureuse se résumait à quelques ruptures et un cœur brisé dont personne n'avait jamais su s'occuper ?

Alors, il commença à sortir avec quelques types attirants, au hasard, pour fuir cette solitude qui se terrait dans les recoins de sa vie. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps avec eux, ne s'autorisant jamais à s'attacher. Et à chaque fois qu'un de ces diners arrivait, il choisissait un type mignon qui décorait bien son bras et l'emmenait avec lui.

Plus personne ne s'était jamais moqué de lui.

Mais cette fois, il avait complètement oublié de sélectionner un beau mec pour lui tenir compagnie.

Où allait-il trouver un rencard sorti de nulle part quelques heures avant la soirée ? Il n'aimait pas choisir le même type deux fois. Et il n'avait pas le temps de juste sortir et rencontrer quelqu'un qui …

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

Blaine était déjà assis au bar avec une tasse de café et lisait les offres d'emplois du journal quand Kurt entra dans la cuisine, ses pieds nus glissants sur le sol capitonné de l'appartement.

Les cheveux décoiffés, il portait toujours son pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt bleu sombre à manches courtes. Il était tellement adorable que Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Bonjour. Le café est … »

Mais il ne pu jamais dire comment était le café (Chaud ? Déjà froid ?) parce que Kurt le fixa avec ses yeux magnifiques yeux bleus remplis de ce qui semblait être de l'appréhension.

« Blaine, » Dit-il, légèrement tendu. « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un énorme service. »

* * *

_Comment diable me suis-je retrouvé embarqué dans ce genre d'histoire ?_

_Relaxe, Blaine. Ce n'est pas un vrai rencard. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire. Il ne voulait pas y aller seul._

_Je n'ai pas été en soirée depuis si longtemps …_

_Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Je lui suis redevable. Il a besoin de moi._

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui._

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt fut habillé et prêt à partir avant la personne qui l'accompagnait. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était pressé à se préparer. C'était Blaine qui prenait son _temps_.

Kurt connaissait suffisamment Blaine pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être nerveux dans ce genre de situations sociales inconnues. Blaine n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'évènements fantaisistes et il était toujours effrayé d'embarrasser Kurt. Kurt regretta d'avoir mis autant de pression sur les épaules de Blaine. Il était adulte, après tout. Si ses soi-disant amis voulaient se moquer de lui, il pouvait toujours les envoyer balader, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien. Il n'aurait jamais dû forcer Blaine à faire quelque chose avec laquelle il n'était pas à l'aise.

Il commença à se diriger vers la chambre de Blaine pour lui dire qu'il irait seul lorsqu'il entendit le son de pas hésitants, annonçant que Blaine avait finalement terminé de s'habiller.

« Ecoute, Blaine, je … » commença à dire Kurt, mais il oublia ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, pourquoi il allait lui parler et même comment respirer, une fois que l'autre homme fut dans son champ de vision.

C'était Blaine, mais en même temps, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus le Blaine qu'il connaissait. Le magnifique pantalon bleu marine Armani et la chemise blanche à boutons lui collaient au corps comme si ces vêtements avaient été faits pour lui. Les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts et Kurt pouvait voir un peu de la pilosité de Blaine.

Mais même si tout ceci était déjà impressionnant, ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. Blaine était rasé. Son visage paraissait doux, frais et plus jeune. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'apprécier sa puissante mâchoire et ses lèvres parfaites sans tous les poils sur le visage qui les dissimulaient communément.

Les habituelles boucles indisciplinées sur le haut de sa tête étaient désormais domptées. Il avait dû les tailler un peu, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour lui de parvenir à les apprivoiser autrement. Il avait également mis un peu de gel, ou peut-être de la mousse (ne pas être capable de différencier le produit capillaire que Blaine avait utilisé démontrait bien à quel point Kurt était abasourdi sur le moment), faisant de ses cheveux quelque chose de facile à coiffer et doux et si … si … différent.

Kurt ne réalisa même pas qu'il était bouche bée.

Blaine tira sur ses manches, mal à l'aise. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ma tenue ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Kurt d'un air absent, incapable de lâcher du regard la gorge de Blaine lorsque celui-ci déglutit.

« Moi, Kurt, » murmura Blaine, fixant ses pieds. « La dernière fois que j'ai fais quelque chose à mes cheveux, c'était pour ma remise de diplôme. C'est si mauvais ? J'ai le temps de tout enlever et de … ? »

Kurt cligna des yeux, son regard suivant les lignes formées par les cuisses de Blaine et la manière dont le pantalon les rendait délicieuses. « Tu es magnifique. »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre, incertain. « C'est vrai ? »

Kurt tenta de se sortir de sa transe et sourit avec encouragement. « Oui. Définitivement, oui. »

Blaine sembla se relaxer un peu. « Merci. » _Maintenant ou jamais, crétin. Dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui._ « Tu es magnifique, » bredouilla-t-il en retour, avant de ne plus pouvoir du tout parler mais il fut satisfait de sa phrase, il se donna une tape dans le dos mentalement, spécialement quand il réalisa que Kurt rougissait et baissa son regard vers son pantalon noir et moulant, sa chemise grise nacrée et sa veste noire également près du corps. Il portait une jolie broche en bronze sur son torse et Blaine pensa que, peut-être, il pourrait utiliser l'excuse de vouloir l'examiner pour s'approcher un peu plus de Kurt …

Il était vraiment pathétique, il devait l'admettre.

« Merci, » Kurt sourit. _Rien à foutre, je l'emmène avec moi. Il est tellement beau. Je ne peux pas le laisser à la maison alors qu'il a fait tout ça pour moi …_

Ils ne parlèrent presque pas dans la voiture et Kurt décida à mettre fin au silence en allumant la radio. Blaine n'arrêtait pas de tapoter ses doigts sur ses genoux et fixait dehors. Kurt, lui, ne quittait pas la route du regard, évitant délibérément Blaine. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de créer un accident dans les rues bondées de New York City parce qu'il était distrait par la beauté à couper le souffle dont Blaine faisait preuve ce soir.

Le temps d'arriver, il y avait déjà trois voitures garées dans l'allée. Brandon Nicholson, qui serait leur hôte ce soir, vivait dans un tranquille (aussi tranquille que puisse être New York) et riche quartier résidentiel. La maison avait été relookée d'un ancien immeuble étroit aux pierres marron qui datait au moins d'une cinquantaine d'années. Kurt et Blaine marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Kurt sonna avant de se tourner vers Blaine.

« Si je fais quoique ce soit qui te met mal à l'aise, fais le moi savoir, OK ? » Dit-il rapidement. « Ils vont penser que nous sommes … hum, ensemble, donc … Je pourrais toucher ton bras ou attraper ta main de temps en temps … »

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un grand blond musclé leur sourit, engloutissant immédiatement Kurt dans ses bras pour un câlin qui paraissait si naturel et si faux en même temps.

« Kurtsy ! » S'exclama-t-il et Blaine aperçut que Kurt grimaça un peu. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est si bien que tu ais pu te joindre à nous ce soir. Entre, entre … Oh, c'est ton rencard ! »

Ils avaient déjà fait quelques pas dans la maison. Blaine essuya discrètement ses mains sur ses cuisses, pour être sur qu'elles n'étaient pas moites.

« Bonsoir, je suis Blaine ! » Dit-il de la manière la plus amicale qu'il pu, malgré sa nervosité.

« Blaine, » le type lui adressa un sourire radieux. « Heureux de te rencontrer. Je suis Brandon. » Il se tourna ensuite pour taquiner Kurt d'un coup de coude. « Qu'est-il arrivé au mannequin italien qui t'accompagnait la dernière fois ? »

Kurt racla sa gorge étrangement alors qu'ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes. « Oh. Hum. Ca n'a pas marché. Et il était français. »

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné selon tes critères, » Brandon rit. Il jeta son bras autour des épaules de Blaine et s'appuya sur lui, obligeant ce dernier à s'abaisser légèrement. « Tu ferais mieux de t'amuser ce soir, Blaine, parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois qu'on se voit, si les critères de petit-ami de Kurt s'appliquent à toi aussi ! »

Blaine n'aima pas du tout la manière dont son estomac tomba à ces mots.

Ils bougèrent vers le salon, où sept personnes étaient assises. Blaine fut rapidement présenté à Mark et Bruce, ainsi que leurs petites amies, Hayley et Dana, à Pamela, la petite amie de Brandon et à un autre couple gay, Derek et Ashton. Personne ne semblait particulièrement chaleureux lorsqu'ils accueillirent Kurt. Une personne extérieure n'aurait pu affirmer qu'ils disaient bonjour à un ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Cela ressemblait plus à de la politesse qu'autre chose. Blaine, lui, le remarqua immédiatement.

Ils s'assirent ensemble sur une causeuse en cuir proche d'une fenêtre. La maison était très jolie, manifestement la maison luxurieuse d'un célibataire plein aux as. L'énorme télévision recouvrait pratiquement tout un mur et il y avait quelques instruments de musique qui semblaient inutilisés. Les doigts de Blaine brûlaient de les toucher. Il n'avait pas fait de musique depuis si longtemps …

« Alors, c'est lui le nouveau, » observa Hayley avec un sourire sournois, penchant la tête vers Blaine. « Où l'as-tu rencontré, Kurt ? »

Kurt posa sa main sur le genou de Blaine et le pressa tendrement. « Oh, c'est juste une coïncidence chanceuse de la vie, vous savez … » Répondit-il vaguement.

« Ca signifie qu'il ne s'en souvient pas car il était beaucoup trop bourré, » grogna Bruce et tout le monde se mit à rire. « Comme ce blond que tu as amené ici une fois ! »

Blaine bougea légèrement lorsque la pression de la main de Kurt se resserra un peu plus sur son genou.

Kurt roula des yeux, nonchalamment. « Pensez ce que vous voulez. Au moins, j'ai eu du bon temps. »

Blaine lança un regard vers Kurt. Quelque chose semblait différent en lui soudainement … La manière qu'il avait d'agir … Les commentaires de Kurt bifurquèrent sur ce que les différents couples présents considéraient comme amusant. Ils se moquaient les uns les autres et faisaient de très mauvaises blagues. Inévitablement, la conversation dériva vers le sexe. Blaine était parvenu à esquiver le dialogue, satisfait d'être ignoré depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait parler avec ces gens.

« Alors, Blaine, » dit Ashton, souriant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour s'approcher de lui. « Dis-nous tout sur Kurt. Nous essayons de faire parler ses petits amis pour qu'ils confessent quelques bizarreries sexuelles, mais ils sont tous restés de marbre … jusqu'à maintenant … »

Blaine paniqua. Putain, de quel droit se permettaient-ils de demander ce genre de chose personnelle comme ça ? Et qu'était supposé répondre Blaine ? Il regarda Kurt, qui buvait une gorgée de son verre de vin rouge comme s'il se moquait de ce dont ils discutaient.

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était une véritable salope humiliante ou un truc du genre … » Commenta Derek, pensivement.

« Oh, honey, tu n'as pas envie de savoir, » rétorqua Kurt avec un sourire mystérieux.

Blaine voulait s'échapper de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi Kurt l'avait amené ici ?

« J'attends toujours la réponse de Blaine à la question, » chantonna Dana.

Kurt glissa son bras autour de la nuque de Blaine et s'approcha de lui, parlant dans son oreille juste assez bas pour que tout le monde entende. « Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu veux un peu d'amour plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il lui embrassa la joue, doucement, prenant son temps pour retirer ses lèvres de la peau de Blaine.

Blaine ne su pas pourquoi il ressenti soudainement l'envie de pleurer.

« Excusez-moi un moment. J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, » dit-il d'une voix qui ne résonnait pas comme la sienne.

« Bien sur, » Pamela acquiesça, semblant s'ennuyer, et pointa du doigt le couloir. « Seconde porte sur la gauche. »

Blaine se précipita dans cette direction et avant même qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui, il entendit l'écho des rires qui provenaient du salon. Comment Kurt pouvait appartenir à un tel groupe de personnes ? Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec eux, mais … Mais il agissait juste comme eux, un connard, quand il était avec eux. Il était tellement différent du gars avec qui Blaine vivait depuis ces dernières semaines …

Il s'arrosa le visage d'eau et prit une grande inspiration. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il les aimait ou non, si le véritable Kurt était celui assit dans la causeuse. Ou était-il celui qui l'appelait sweetheart et lui prenait la main pour le rassurer alors qu'il lui avait raconté toutes les misères qu'il avait traversé ? Blaine était ici seulement pour Kurt. Il lui était redevable.

Ils avaient bougé jusqu'à la salle à manger le temps que Blaine revienne. Kurt avait gardé une place à ses côtés où Blaine s'assit, lui offrant un sourire léger.

« Tout va bien ? » Kurt chuchota pour que seul Blaine puisse l'entendre.

Blaine acquiesça juste de la tête, souhaitant désespérément que cette nuit finisse et qu'ils puissent rentrer à l'appartement de Kurt.

Les voix de tous les autres se mélangèrent dans plusieurs conversations. Blaine tenta de faire attention, mais il était difficile de toutes les suivre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot sorte du lot et attire son attention.

« … et alors de ce _clochard_ s'est arrêté à notre table pour nous demander nos restes, » dit Dana, avec un air clairement dégoûté « Le manager du restaurant l'a jeté à la rue immédiatement pour nous, mais il avait gâché le repas. J'ai eu si peur qu'il nous ait volé quelque chose. J'ai vérifié que rien ne manquait dans mon sac à main au moins deux fois avant de partir, juste pour être sûre … »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette ville a autant de gens inutiles, » Derek secoua sa tête en signe de déception. « New York est supposée être la plus belle ville du monde. Qu'est-ce que ça en dit de notre ville quand elle est pleine de gens qui dorment dans nos parcs ou devant nos entrées d'immeuble. »

Kurt resta immobile, mais Blaine perçu qu'il était mal à l'aise. Blaine lui-même avait des difficultés à respirer. Pourquoi était-il encore ici ?

« Il n'y a pas un abri pour clochards près de ton appartement, Kurt ? » Demanda Brandon, le pointant avec sa fourchette alors qu'il mâchait un morceau de poisson dont Blaine n'avait jamais entendu parler de toute sa vie.

« S-si, il y en a un, » répondit Kurt. Personne ne sembla remarquer l'hésitation dans sa voix.

« Tu devrais déménager ailleurs, » dit Dana. « Et si un soir où tu rentres tard, l'un d'entre eux se faufile dans ton immeuble avec toi ? Je n'imagine même pas ce qui pourrait se passer … »

Le bruit d'une chaise traînée contre sol résonna dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Blaine, qui s'était levé abruptement, haletant. Il ne pu cacher sa colère dans ses yeux.

« Vous êtes tous tout simplement dégoûtants » dit Blaine avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Comment osez-vous parler de personnes que vous ne connaissez même pas et présumer à propos de leur vie comme si vous aviez le droit de les juger ? Savez-vous à quel point c'est difficile de vivre dans la rue ? Savez-vous à quel point c'est horrible d'avoir à gérer ce putain de froid et de ne pas savoir si vous survivrez à la nuit parce que vous n'avez pas d'endroit décent où dormir ? Pensez-vous qu'ils aiment vivre comme ça parce qu'ils sont fainéants et qu'ils décident que c'est mieux que d'obtenir un travail ? Quel genre de putain de personne pensez-vous être qui vous donnerait le droit de parler comme ça ? »

« Waouh, mec, » Brandon le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait amusé. « Es-tu un de ces satanés activistes des droits humains ? » Il se tourna vers Kurt avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Où as-tu trouvé celui-là, Kurt ? »

« Vous voulez savoir où Kurt m'a trouvé ? Bien, je vais vous le dire, » Blaine voulait jeter des objets, faire du bruit, de passer sa colère et sa rage sur quelqu'un. « Il m'a trouvé frigorifié devant son immeuble, tentant de ne pas mourir de froid. Il m'a offert un lieu où dormir et m'a probablement sauvé la vie. Vous devriez tous aller vous faire décontaminer maintenant ! C'est horrible ! Vous êtes assis à table avec un de ces affreux clochards ! »

Tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux choqués.

Merde, Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa propre vie. Et il avait eu son lot de situations humiliantes, pourtant.

« Donc, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais partir. J'en ai rien à foutre de votre compagnie. Ce _n'_était définitivement _pas_ un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Blaine fit demi tour et se précipita à travers le couloir et sortit de la maison sans même prendre le temps de récupérer son … en fait, le manteau de Kurt. Il avait l'habitude du froid et il était si énervé qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention au début. Il désirait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de ces personnes.

Il continua sa marche, se sentant triste parce que Kurt ne l'avait pas suivi. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré qu'il le fasse. Il avait espéré qu'il dise quelque chose pour le soutenir, mais il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur sa nourriture qu'il n'avait pas touché, complètement figé.

Il avait été un parfait idiot, à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui ?

Il ne s'était pas encore éloigné beaucoup de la maison lorsqu'une voiture se stoppa juste à ses côtés.

« Blaine ! » C'est Kurt qui conduisait. « Blaine, s'il te plait, monte dans la voiture. »

Blaine continuait de marcher. « Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné ta soirée avec tes amis. Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu là et on n'aura plus jamais à se revoir … »

« Blaine, non, » la voix de Kurt semblait trembler. « Il fait froid. Tu vas tomber malade. S'il te plait monte dans la voiture … »

Comme Blaine ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis, Kurt souffla et descendit de sa voiture, attrapant le manteau de Blaine qui reposait sur le siège passager.

« Il n'y a rien dont tu dois être désolé, » dit Kurt, le regardant d'un air implorant. « J'ai toujours su que c'était des abrutis, mais cette nuit je les ai vu comme si je les voyais à travers tes yeux et j'ai détesté ce que j'ai vu … »

« Tu es un type incroyable. Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec eux ? » Demanda Blaine, incapable de comprendre.

Kurt soupira, fatigué. « J'ai fait des erreurs, Blaine. J'ai repoussé les bonnes personnes. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, il ne restait qu'eux autour de moi, et j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout. »

« C'est stupide, » murmura Blaine, sans mâcher ses mots, faisant ricaner Kurt.

« Tu as raison, ça l'est, » Kurt jeta avec hésitation le manteau sur les épaules de Blaine, le couvrant et frottant ses bras, tenant de le réchauffer. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, maintenant. J'ai quelque chose de bien meilleur … »

Blaine le dévisagea, d'un air narquois. « Quoi donc ? »

« Toi, » répondit-il, haussant des épaules, mais en souriant si largement que ses lèvres lui firent mal. « Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai eu dans toute ma vie, Blaine. Le plus incroyable mec que j'ai rencontré, en fait. Tu m'es bien plus précieux que tous ces types réunis. Et j'aurais souhaité avoir le courage de me lever et de vider mon sac comme tu l'as fait. »

Blaine ne pu réprimer un tendre sourire.

Kurt tendit sa main, attendant celle de Blaine. « Pouvons-nous monter dans la voiture maintenant, s'il te plait ? Nous pourrons continuer cette discussion quand nous serons à la maison. S'il te plait ? Il fait vraiment froid dehors ! »

Blaine hocha de la tête et accepta sa main. Il ne su pas quoi faire d'autre à ce moment-là.

* * *

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Kurt récupéra leurs manteaux et parti en direction de sa chambre, disant qu'il voulait passer une tenue plus confortable et qu'il revenait dans une minute. Blaine était anxieux, inquiet à propos de ce dont ils allaient parler. Il ne désirait vraiment pas savoir ce que les amis de Kurt avaient pu dire sur lui après son départ en fanfare.

Il se débarrassa des magnifiques chaussures qu'il avait empruntées à Kurt et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, regardant le plafond. Kurt lui avait dit des choses vraiment agréables mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incertain. Et encore plus, depuis qu'il s'était admis à lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Kurt.

Belle manière de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, Blaine.

Kurt se traîna jusqu'au salon, portant un pantalon de pyjama large et un t-shirt blanc. C'était étrange de le voir porter une tenue du genre. Kurt quittait rarement sa chambre le matin sans s'être convenablement habillé et coiffé ses cheveux avec style. Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'aimait plus de cette manière. C'était plus … naturel.

Sans dire un mot, ou même de lui laisser le temps de faire de la place sur le canapé, Kurt se laissa tomber à ses côtés, se positionnant contre le flanc de Blaine. Sa tête reposait contre son torse et son bras se glissa sur l'estomac de Blaine alors que leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent.

Blaine stoppa presque complètement de respirer.

« J'ai l'impression que même si je m'excuse non-stop pendant toute la nuit, cela ne sera pas suffisant, » dit Kurt avec une voix douce qui vibra à travers le torse de Blaine. « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener là-bas, alors que je ne voulais pas y aller non plus. »

« Tu semblais si différent avec eux, » commenta Blaine, faisant de son mieux pour penser correctement malgré la chaleur du corps de Kurt qui se répandait en lui. « Par moment, je n'arrivais plus à savoir lequel était le véritable Kurt, celui que je vois tous les jours, ou celui qui était là-bas. »

Kurt fronça ses sourcils, pensivement. « Je ne suis jamais parvenu à être moi-même près d'eux. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit connaisse mon vrai moi, exceptés ma famille, quelques rares amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et … toi. »

Blaine tenta d'ignorer l'explosion d'amour qui le traversa. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Kurt leva sa tête juste assez pour rencontrer le regard de Blaine. « Pourquoi as-tu repoussé les personnes qui t'étaient cher ? »

Kurt se réinstalla contre lui, soupirant. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Blaine posa sa main sur le dos de Kurt et commença à frotter, doucement, de manière rassurante. « J'étais aveuglé par ma propre réussite. J'étais tellement absorbé par le fait de vouloir devenir une grande star de Broadway que, le temps que j'atteigne mon but, j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul. Je sais que c'est entièrement ma faute. » Kurt fit une pause, mais Blaine sentit qu'il voulait lui en dire plus, alors il patienta. « Est-ce que je peux te dire un secret ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Même à mon père à qui je dis pourtant tout. »

Blaine aimait la manière dont sa main s'accordait sur le dos de Kurt, alors, il la laissa là, traçant des cercles avec son pouce sur le t-shirt doux et fin. « Tu peux tout me dire. »

« J'adore être sur scène, » commença Kurt, « mais la vie que j'imaginais quand j'étais un gamin à Lima ne ressemble en rien à celle que je vis là. »

C'était au tour de Blaine de froncer des sourcils. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les personnes superficielles tentant de s'approcher de moi parce que je suis célèbre, me prenant en photo même quand je suis dans une file d'attente au supermarché, ne pas être capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, aller à des soirées ennuyantes qui se ressemblent toutes et se sentir si insensible … » Kurt les énuméra, visiblement fatigué. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que si j'étais allé à Hollywood, mais … tout ça me semble si vide. Quand je rentre chez moi après une soirée, un évènement ou même dès que je rencontre quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue qui m'arrête pour me dire qu'il aime mon travail, je … je me demande pourquoi je ne me sens pas satisfait. C'est comme si il me manquait toujours quelque chose … » Kurt prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha encore plus de Blaine, même si cela semblait impossible. « Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas paraître ingrat … »

« Hey, non, » dit Blaine, usant de son autre main pour attraper celle de Kurt et la serrer doucement. « Tu as le droit de ne pas être satisfait d'une vie qui ne te donne pas ce que tu désires … »

« J'aimerais juste … » Kurt soupira. « J'aimerais avoir un profil moins public. Je ne veux pas d'amis qui te font paraître cool quand tu traînes avec eux mais qui s'avèrent être de parfaits abrutis quand tu apprends à les connaitre. Ces idiots que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui … Putain, Blaine. Ils sont si égocentriques et égoïstes. »

« Ouais, j'ai vu ça, » répondit Blaine, sombre.

Kurt bougea pour s'appuyer sur son coude et être capable de regarder Blaine. Ses yeux étaient remplis de regrets. « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point cela a dû être pénible pour toi de te lever et de leur parler comme tu l'as fait. Je souhaiterais ne jamais t'avoir emmené là-bas, je … »

« Que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ? » Demanda Blaine, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Kurt fixa Blaine un moment, comme s'il évaluait s'il devait lui dire ou non, mais il finit par conclure que Blaine méritait de connaître la vérité. « Ben … Ils ont ri, au début, » dit-il doucement. « Ils étaient scandalisés, mais ils ne prennent pas au sérieux les choses qui ne les impliquent pas directement, donc je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris qu'ils se mettent à rire. »

« Je vois, » chuchota Blaine, évitant son regard.

« Donc, j'ai pris mon verre de vin rouge et je l'ai vidé sur la magnifique robe blanche de Hayley, » ajouta Kurt avec un sourire suffisant …

_Hayley hoqueta et le rire général mourut immédiatement, alors qu'ils fixaient tous Kurt sous le choc._

_« Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, » dit Kurt, se raclant la gorge et tentant de paraître nonchalant alors qu'il fulminait à l'intérieur. « J'aimerais vous dire quelques trucs. Premièrement, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une bande de salopes et de trous du cul … »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de … ? » Commença Hayley, mais Kurt attrapa le verre que Blaine n'avait pas touché et le vida également sur elle._

_« Je parle là, sweetheart, alors attends ton tour, » il lui lança un regard noir. « A partir de maintenant, ne vous emmerdez plus à m'inviter à vos petites sauteries. J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec vous … » Il s'éloigna de la table, se préparant à partir. Il ne pouvait pas trop traîner s'il voulait rattraper Blaine. « Blaine est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai été amené à rencontrer dans ma vie et si vous ne pouvez pas le voir, c'est parce que vous êtes trop occupés à juger les autres. Alors, ok, faîtes ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne vais pas rester assis une minute de plus ici et prétendre que je vous apprécie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je traîne avec vous depuis si longtemps. »_

_« Attends, » Brandon grimaça. « Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu couches avec un putain de clodo ? »_

_« Il n'est plus sans-abri, désormais, » dit Kurt, par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il marchait vers la porte d'entrée. « Il vit avec moi. »_

« Attends, quoi ? » Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Tu … tu leur as _dit_ que je vivais avec toi ? Ne vont-ils pas se faire de fausses idées à propos … ? »

« Blaine, » Kurt suivi du doigt le contour de la mâchoire de Blaine, lui souriant tendrement. « Ne vois-tu pas ? Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent et de ce qu'ils pourraient dire à qui que ce soit. J'en ai fini avec eux. Nous avons été amis, » les yeux de Kurt roulèrent sur eux-mêmes à ce mot, « pendant des années et pas une seule fois ils ne m'ont compris. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec eux de la manière dont … je le suis avec toi. »

Le cœur de Blaine sauta dans sa poitrine d'une manière presque douloureuse, mais il sourit.

« Tu dis toujours que tu es reconnaissant de ce que j'ai fait pour toi, » murmura Kurt, doucement. « Mais je suis tout autant reconnaissant de t'avoir toi. »

Ils auraient pu s'embrasser maintenant. Cela aurait été facile. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre et le moment semblait idéal. La main de Kurt portait en coupe le visage de Blaine et ils se fixaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans leur vie quelque chose d'aussi magnifique que l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

Mais Kurt ne pu s'y résoudre maintenant. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaine à nouveau, se mettant à l'aise et se forçant à attendre. Cela avait été une soirée difficile pour tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas de restes d'humiliation, d'amertume ou de tristesse entre eux s'ils s'embrassaient …

_Quand_ ils s'embrasseraient.

Et c'était tellement compliqué de toute façon …

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment. La main de Blaine recommença à bouger de haut en bas sur son dos, doucement, provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne. C'était si agréable d'être aussi proche …

« Blaine ? » murmura Kurt.

« Mm ? » ronronna simplement Blaine, probablement déjà à moitié endormi.

« Peut-on … » Kurt hésita, nerveux. « Peut-on dormir ici, cette nuit ? Si ça te convient ? »

Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter et se détendre. Il était justement en train de se dire, durant ces dernières minutes de silence, combien il était agréable d'avoir Kurt dans ses bras et comment il sentait peu enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser pour rejoindre son propre lit.

Se sentant légèrement plus courageux, dû au fait qu'il était à l'aise et somnolent, il embrassa le haut de la tête de Kurt. « Bien sûr qu'on peut dormir là. »

Il sentit Kurt sourire contre sa poitrine. Les bras de Blaine se resserrèrent autour de son torse, le gardant bien en place, et il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour tomber tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà, j'attends vos impressions et vos ressentis pour ce chapitre. A très bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Bonsoir ! Ah, je suis désolé que le baiser tarde autant ! Mais rassurez-vous, cela ne devrait plus tarder ... :D**

**Tout d'abord, les réponses au reviews (VOUS AVEZ ATTEINT 50 REVIEWS ! Mon petit coeur a fait un bon énorme ! Merci mille fois !)**

* * *

**Nemaja : **Non, effectivement. Le baiser arrive au bowling ... Donc, un peu plus bas dans ce texte ! Merci de suivre cette traduction.

* * *

**RosedAtlantis : **La colère ne mène à rien. Enfin, si, vu que là, je t'offre le baiser sur un joli plateau (accompagné d'une pizza et de quelques bières ...)

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine : **Oh, tu vas surement sauter sur celui-là alors ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'essaye de transmettre vos remerciements à l'auteure au fur et à mesure, mais je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme. Mais dès que ce sera terminé, je lui ferais un beau résumé. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : **Oui, désolé ! Mais l'histoire ne va pas aussi vite ! Oui, Blaine est magnifique rasé de prêt (même si je suis sûr que la barde lui va bien quand elle est bien taillée :D) Et on est d'accord, l'équipe Klaine a explosé tout le monde à cette soirée, on peut être très fier d'eux !

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime avec cette fic, c'est qu'on en tombe amoureux ! Parce que c'est bien écrit et qu'on accroche énormément aux persos ! Et oui, tout le monde veut un bisou ! Patience !

* * *

**mmlabr : **Merci beaucoup ! Le bisou arrive incessamment sous peu ... !

* * *

**justmoi59 : **Oui, je suis heureux qu'il se soit levé et qu'il ait protesté ! Et j'ai bien aimé aussi le coup des verres de vins sur la robe blanche :D

* * *

**Bleikaide : **Merci de ton soutien. j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**marinemaelys : J**uste merci alors !

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Non, ce n'est pas frustrant ! Le baiser arrive, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse considérer que ces gens soient réellement des amis ... Et heureusement que l'équipe Klaine les a tous ridiculisés ! Merci pour ton soutien !

* * *

**********RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**************Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui les réveilla le matin suivant. Kurt gémit, ses yeux toujours fermés et frottant son nez contre le torse de Blaine. Qui diable pouvait bien les déranger alors qu'ils étaient si confortable et bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre ?

Le téléphone continuait de sonner, alors, toujours à moitié endormi, Blaine le récupéra à l'aveugle.

« 'lo ? » Murmura-t-il.

Kurt regretta de ne pas avoir récupérer une couverture ou quelque chose du genre lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis le soir précédent. Il avait froid et ses pieds étaient gelés. Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Blaine et glissa ses orteils sous les mollets de Blaine. Il n'écoutait pas ce que l'autre autre disait. Il voulait juste se rendormir …

« Attendez, » Blaine cligna des yeux et tenta de s'asseoir, mais Kurt grogna, mécontent, le faisant se rallonger de force. « Aujourd'hui ? Dans deux heures ? Bien sûr ! Oui, oui, je serai là ! »

Kurt n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder Blaine et de froncer les sourcils à ce qu'il avait entendu. De quoi était-il en train de parler ? Blaine raccrocha le combiné et fit un grand sourire à Kurt. « J'ai un entretien d'embauche ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Kurt manqua de tomber du canapé dans son excitation, mais Blaine enroula un bras autour de torse et l'attrapa. « Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Dis-moi tout ! »

Blaine gloussa, mais il était clairement excité lui aussi par la nouvelle. « Le théâtre Kraine ! Tu sais, ce petit truc dans la 4ème rue. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour le guichet ! »

« Blaine ! » Kurt l'enlaça tendrement. « C'est génial … »

« C-c'est juste un entretien, mais … » Blaine prit une longue inspiration.

« C'est un bon début, » Kurt lui offrit un grand sourire, content. « Quand dois-tu y être ? »

« Dans deux heures, » Blaine regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, se semblant pas savoir par où commencer.

« Ok, » acquiesça Kurt, se démêlant de l'autre homme et se levant. « Commençons par déjeuner et tu pourras te doucher te t'habiller. Je vais t'y conduire … »

« Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Tu n'as pas à … » Commença à dire Blaine, mais Kurt avait déjà posé deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Je veux vraiment le faire, » dit Kurt. « Et … en paiement de ma gentillesse, tu me laisses choisir quels vêtements tu vas porter … »

« Je savais qu'il y aurait un truc, » protesta Blaine, même s'il souriait. « On a déjà parlé des vêtements, Kurt … »

« S'il te plait ? » Kurt fit la moue.

Blaine abandonna toute résistance immédiatement.

Kurt savait qu'il aurait pu rentrer chez lui ou aller se poser dans un café, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il resta dans la voiture, garée à l'extérieur du théâtre et attendit.

Et attendit encore et encore.

Et encore un peu plus.

Il était en train de s'impatienter. Combien de temps pouvait bien durer un entretien ? Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Et si … ?

Mais il vit Blaine marcher vers la voiture, les yeux fixant le sol devant lui.

Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine ouvrit la porte passager et se glissa dans la voiture. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant les premières secondes, alors que Kurt le fixait, anxieux. Ses yeux noisette contemplaient la rue sans vraiment dire quoique ce soit.

Kurt allait le ramener à la réalité lorsqu'un murmure atteignit ses oreilles.

« J'ai un travail, Kurt. » Et alors, il le regarda avec un minuscule mais magnifique sourire sur son visage, les yeux humides.

Kurt inspira bruyamment avant de laisser sa joie exploser dans une pure folie et pratiquement se lancer sur Blaine. Il tint Blaine dans ses bras pendant que l'autre homme pleurait doucement. Il tenta d'imaginer ce que ce moment pouvait bien représenter pour Blaine, sachant qu'après tant d'années où la vie lui avait tournée le dos, les choses commençaient enfin à prendre une bonne tournure.

« Oh, sweetheart, » Kurt embrassa les boucles éparpillées sur le haut de la tête de Blaine. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Ne pleure pas, chut, c'est bon, tout ira bien ! »

« C'est grâce à toi, » murmura Blaine dont le visage s'appuyait dans le creux du cou de Kurt. « Toi … Kurt. Tu as changé ma vie … »

« Non, je t'ai juste montré la direction à suivre, » Kurt enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Blaine, souhaitant pouvoir rester dans cette position pour l'éternité.

Blaine s'écarta. Il restait quelques larmes accrochées à ses cils. Il était beau à en couper le souffle. « Tu l'as rendu possible, » il sourit si joyeusement que Kurt dû faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le champ. « Même si tu ne veux en prendre aucun crédit. » Kurt roula des yeux, mais gloussa joyeusement. « Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? Mon dieu, Kurt … Même si ce n'est que le début, je pourrai au moins … Je ne sais pas, aller au McDonald's et m'acheter un BigMac, ou m'acheter un jean et des chaussures qui me vont … Je pourrai même me louer mon propre chez moi quelque part … »

Le cœur de Kurt chuta littéralement. Blaine voulait déménager ? Effectivement, il ne pourrait pas rester avec lui pour toujours …

Il repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit, ne les laissant pas transparaître sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de sourire à Blaine. « Je suis heureux pour toi. »

« Merci, » répondit Blaine et Kurt su qu'il ne le remerciait pas juste parce qu'il était heureux pour lui ou de l'avoir conduit à son entretien. Il le remerciait pour tout.

Kurt se demanda, pendant quelques instants, si le moment où ils se diraient au revoir s'approchait un peu plus.

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, et que Blaine fut calmé, Kurt lui demanda tous les détails à propos de son entretien. Avec un mug de café entre leurs mains, ils parlèrent pendant des heures. C'était merveilleux de voir les espoirs d'avenir de Blaine commencer à devenir réalité.

Même si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait passer la porte de son appartement pour aller mener sa propre vie.

Il ne commencerait pas au théâtre avant vendredi, alors il avait quelques jours pour se débarrasser de son stress et d'être prêt. Kurt le taquinait sur le fait qu'ils avaient donc du temps pour aller faire du shopping et lui trouver une tenue-pour-son-premier-jour-de-travail quand Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarqua à quelle vitesse le temps passait.

« Kurt ! Tu vas être en retard au travail ! » S'exclama-t-il, se levant comme s'il voulait conduire Kurt lui-même au théâtre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle depuis si longtemps ! »

« En fait, je … » Kurt évita ses yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. « J'ai appelé mon directeur quand j'étais dans la voiture, à t'attendre. »

Blaine sembla confus et il se rassit sur le canapé, près de lui. « S'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

« La nuit dernière, » répondit Kurt. « Après que nous ayons parlé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de réfléchir et j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de faire un break. J'ai besoin d'une pause dans toute cette vie qui est la mienne en ce moment et que je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier … »

« Alors … Tu as quitté la pièce ? » Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent de surprise.

« Non … Pas complètement, au moins. » Kurt soupira. « J'ai demandé à avoir du temps libre, mais je garde la possibilité d'y retourner si je réalise que c'est ce que je veux réellement faire. » Il secoua sa tête, pensivement. « Je ne pense pas que j'étais heureux dernièrement. Pas de la manière dont je le devrais. »

« C'est très courageux de ta part, Kurt, » Blaine lui sourit chaleureusement.

Les sourcils de Kurt s'étirèrent presque jusqu'en haut de son front. « Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis stupide et immature ? »

« Non, » lui assura Blaine, tendrement. « Cela demande beaucoup de courage de mettre sa vie en pause et d'essayer de savoir si elle t'apporte le bonheur dont tu as besoin. C'est vraiment admirable. »

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina de bonheur. Il était soulagé que Blaine le comprenne, mais s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son opinion lui importait autant.

« J'ai une autre idée, également, » ajouta-t-il, sans pouvoir cacher son enthousiasme. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu me suivras … »

Blaine pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieux.

« Donc … Quand je t'ai demandé hier de m'accompagner à ce stupide diner débile, je t'ai dit que cela serait amusant et ce ne fut clairement pas le cas, » dit Kurt. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Blaine sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. « Et je déteste briser mes promesses. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que nous sortions ce soir, nous nous amusions, pour célébrer ton nouveau travail … »

« Kurt, rien ne t'oblige à faire ça, » Blaine roula des yeux affectueusement.

« Mais je le veux le faire ! » Insista Kurt, rebondissant légèrement sur lui-même. « Allez ! Je te laisserai même choisir où on va ! »

« Kurt … »

« _Blaaaaaaaine_, s'il te plait ? » Kurt ouvrit ses yeux tellement grands que Blaine pensa qu'il allait tomber dedans.

Blaine gloussa. Kurt était beaucoup trop adorable pour son propre bien. « Bien, bien. »

« Super ! Alors, c'est un rendez-vous, » Kurt sourit, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire …

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, rougissant.

Comme Kurt ne semblait pas corriger ses propos, Blaine murmura, acceptant timidement : « C'est un rendez-vous. »

« Tourne à droite à la prochaine intersection, » indiqua Blaine depuis la place du passager et Kurt acquiesça.

Blaine avait refusé de lui révéler où ils se rendaient, mais Kurt se rendit compte qu'il se moquait de le savoir. Il appréciait être en sa compagnie et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Quand Blaine lui indiqua de finalement se garer, les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Il s'attendait à terminer dans un restaurant chic avec de gigantesques chandeliers posés sur les tables, une carte de vins très très chère et de la nourriture gastronomique. C'est ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il laissait un type choisir le lieu du rendez-vous, de toute façon.

Mais il avait oublié que Blaine n'était pas n'importe quel type.

« Un bowling ? » Demanda Kurt, visiblement surpris.

Blaine contempla l'énorme insigne en néon sur le toit avec des yeux brillants. « Oui ! Je n'ai pas fait de bowling depuis mon enfance et je pensais que ça pourrait être marrant … » Il se tourna vers Kurt et son sourire faiblit. « Mais, hum, on peut aller autre part si cela ne te convient pas … »

Kurt devait admettre qu'il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de porter des chaussures qui avaient été portées un nombre incalculable de fois avant lui, mais l'expression gênée sur le visage de Blaine lui fit vite oublier son hésitation. Il lui sourit. « Je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas te vexer lorsque tu perdras. »

Les yeux de Blaine se resserrèrent, amusés. « Oh, c'est parti, Hummel. »

Ils entrèrent. L'endroit était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'il ne semblait l'être depuis l'extérieur et ce n'était pas particulièrement bondé. C'était un mardi soir, donc Kurt déduisit que cela devait être plus fréquenté les week-ends. Les bruits des gens et de la musique venant de haut-parleurs quelque part au dessus de leurs têtes, remplis immédiatement ses oreilles et il observa le lieu, épaté. Il n'avait pas été dans un lieu aussi accueillant depuis longtemps. C'était agréable d'être loin du lin, de l'argent et du cristal pour une soirée.

Il pensa tout de suite à son père. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit où Burt Hummel se serait senti à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien de strict ou de trop chic dans le bowling et Kurt réalisa qu'il se sentit immédiatement calme ici. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit que personne à New York ne l'observait.

« Il y a une table vide, là-bas, » Blaine pointa une table, légèrement à l'écart des autres, où ils seraient tranquilles.

« Parfait, » dit Kurt.

Ils prirent leurs chaussures (_Pourquoi sont-elles chaudes ? Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoutant Blaine_) avant de rejoindre leur table. Ils choisirent leurs noms sur le tableau (_Je ne veux pas être Bla ! Je vais utiliser seulement les consonnes_) et choisirent une boule.

Blaine était incroyablement bon si on considérait la dernière fois où il avait joué et Kurt apprenait très vite, alors ils réalisèrent qu'ils devraient être sans pitié s'ils voulaient gagner.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux après la deuxième boule et ils commandèrent une pizza et quelques bières. Kurt était certain qu'il n'avait pas bu de bière depuis le lycée, lors d'une mauvaise soirée chez une de ses amis de la chorale, Santana, où il avait vomi dans l'arrière cour, durant sa dernière année.

Kurt fit rouler la boule à nouveau (il refusa d'en utiliser une autre que la violette car elle seule s'accordait à sa tenue) et grommela pour lui-même. « Cette stupide quille sur la gauche ne tombe jamais ! »

« Tu devrais tourner ton bras légèrement sur le côté avant de lâcher la boule, » dit Blaine depuis la table, où il dévorait une énorme et grasse part de pizza (Kurt n'étaient pas sûr que ses cuisses survivent à l'expérience, mais il attrapa une part également).

« Pas mal pour ma première fois, » Kurt sourit alors qu'il venait se rasseoir à sa place. Et putain, il attrapa une nouvelle part de pizza. Il s'amusait vraiment bien.

« Regarde et apprend, » Blaine lui lança un clin d'œil, s'essuya les mains sur une serviette en papier et se leva.

Il attrapa la boule et se mit en position (Kurt ne fixa pas ses fesses, évidemment !) et ensuite la lança, tournant légèrement son bras sur le côté juste avant de la lâcher. Toutes les quilles tombèrent et il se tourna sa tête vers Kurt pour le narguer par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh, tais-toi, » souffla Kurt.

« Mauvais perdant ? » Demanda Blaine alors qu'il revenait vers la table pour boire une gorgée de bière.

« Extrêmement, » admit Kurt, se mordant les lèvres. Alors, il se leva pour prendre son tour de jeu. Il marcha avec un léger déhanchement. « Heureusement que je gagne toujours, » ajouta-t-il, en remettant ses cheveux en place d'une manière légèrement aguicheuse.

Blaine rougit lorsque Kurt le surprit en train de fixer sa démarche.

Ils continuèrent à jouer comme ça, se taquinant l'un l'autre, riant, prétendant ne pas fixer les fesses de l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils lançaient la boule. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que le bowling se vidait de plus en plus à mesure que la soirée avançait. Ils étaient trop perdus dans leur propre monde.

Kurt allait perdre d'un seul point et sa fierté avait un problème avec ça. Faisant comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention, il dépassa la ligne de démarcation de lancer. Comme Blaine semblait distrait, il fit deux pas de plus après cette ligne …

« Hey ! » S'exclama Blaine. « C'est de la triche ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » murmura Kurt, évitant son regard, mais incapable de dissimuler le sourire sur son visage.

« Fais deux pas en arrière, allez ! » Demanda Blaine, rigolant.

Si Kurt était un mauvais perdant, Blaine était un gagnant détestable. Dès que le dernier lancer de Kurt atteignit la gouttière, Blaine sauta sur place, lançant son poing en l'air.

« Oh, arrête ça ! C'est juste un jeu stupide, » Kurt roula des yeux, feignant l'ennui, mais il trouvait Blaine complètement adorable. Il avait l'air si heureux …

« C'est seulement stupide quand _tu _perds ! » Blaine lui lança un superbe sourire.

« Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux. Maintenant, comme j'ai besoin de réconfort après cette défaite écrasante, je réclame la dernière part de pizza, » déclara Kurt avec dignité.

La chanson de Springsteen qui remplissait les airs depuis ces dernières minutes se termina et une entraînante chanson d'Elvis Presley commença dans la foulée. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent. « J'adore cette chanson ! » Il sauta sur ses pieds et marcha avers Kurt, attrapant sa main au passage et le trainant avec lui loin de la table.

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je n'ai pas dansé depuis une éternité et ce soir, j'ai envie de m'y remettre, » répondit Blaine alors qu'il faisait tourner Kurt dans ses bras. « Et quelque chose me dit que tu sais _exactement_ comment bouger, alors c'est parti ! »

Toujours hilare, Kurt s'autorisa à se perdre dans la musique et commença à faire virevolter Blaine et à laisser Blaine le faire tourner à son tour. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était autant amusé. Il regardait Blaine et celui-ci semblait tellement libre … Kurt enroula ses bras autour e Blaine pour attirer son torse contre le sien puis le repoussa.

Tout ça était si … parfait.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un autre pas, les stupides chaussures firent trébucher Kurt et il serait tombé face contre terre si Blaine ne l'avait pas attrapé juste à temps, glissant ses bras autour du torse de Kurt.

« Whoa, là ! » Les yeux de Blaine se remplirent immédiatement d'inquiétude. « Ca va ? »

« Ouais, juste ces stupides … » Kurt se releva, mais s'immobilisa immédiatement, réalisant que leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, « chaussures … »

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la chanson était terminée et qu'une autre venait de débuter. Tout venait de changer si soudainement. L'air n'était plus rempli de rires, de musique ni de bonne humeur. Quelque chose de bien plus intense crépitait entre eux, s'insinuant sous leur peau, frappant leurs os. Leurs yeux fixaient ceux de l'autre, bleu ou noisette, immobiles.

Plus rien n'existait à cet instant. Peut-être que plus rien n'avait existé depuis un moment.

La nouvelle chanson était plus lente, beaucoup plus lente. Peut-être une de Norah Jones ou d'Adèle ou une de ces merveilleuses femmes avec de magnifiques voix de velours. Aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Kurt laissa ses mains s'installer sur les épaules de Blaine, les pouces caressant prudemment la base de son cou de chaque côté. Ils continuèrent à danser, pivotant légèrement. Les bras de Blaine renforcèrent leurs étreintes autour du corps de Kurt, le poussant à se rapprocher. Soupirant, Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et prit une grande inspiration. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Quelle était cette sensation se répandant dans tout son corps, faisant fourmiller sa peau ? Pourquoi cela tiraillait les coins de sa bouche et rendait les battements de son cœur aussi sauvages dans sa poitrine ?

Etait-ce de l'amour ? Etait-ce le bonheur ? Etait-ce cela ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait absolument tout ce qu'on avait toujours désiré dans ses bras ?

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Kurt tourna sa tête sur le côté doucement et pressa ses lèvres dans le cou de Blaine. Le souffle de celui-ci se stoppa et ses doigts se resserrèrent là où ils étaient posés dans le dos de Kurt. Kurt prit cela comme un bon signe et continua de frotter ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de Blaine. C'était enivrant.

Quand Blaine frissonna contre lui, Kurt recula juste assez pour chuchoter à son oreille. « Ca va ? »

« Si bon, » répondit Blaine, déglutissant difficilement. « Kurt, tu es si … Et je suis tellement … »

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Kurt contre sa peau. « Tu bafouilles, sweetheart. »

« Je n'arrive pas penser correctement quand tu fais ce genre de chose, » répondit Blaine, ému.

« Je peux arrêter, si tu veux, » murmura Kurt, le taquinant.

« Surtout pas, » les mains de Blaine se resserrèrent autour de lui. « Je pense que j'en mourrais. »

« Et bien, aucun de nous deux ne désirons cela, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt sourit à nouveau, mais s'écarte tout de même, arrachant une légère plainte de l'autre homme. Il colla leurs fronts ensemble. « Blaine, je … je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

Blaine sembla honnêtement retourné par les mots de Kurt. « C'est vrai ? »

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? » Kurt frotta sa joue contre celle de Blaine. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil. J'étais tellement insensible avant et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte … »

« Kurt … » Blaine était si ému que va voix vibra.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu es merveilleux. » Kurt sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Elle était prête à exploser. Il sentait tellement d'émotions tourbillonner autour de lui, le submergeant totalement. « Tu es si doux, si adorable, si magnifique, et … Oh, putain, Blaine, s'il te plait dis-moi que ça te va si je t'embrasse … »

Kurt semblait presque souffrir lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. Blaine ressentait exactement la même douleur. Il savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Kurt. Il hocha de la tête impatiemment vers lui. « Oui, Kurt, s'il te plait … »

Prenant son cou en coupe et laissant ses doigts caresser l'extérieur de sa mâchoire, Kurt s'approcha de lui, pressant ses lèvres urgemment contre celles de Blaine. Il avait l'intention de le faire tendrement, au début, mais il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il désirait tellement Blaine qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il parvenait à continuer de respirer à travers ce baiser.

Pendant un moment, Kurt ne fut plus conscient de ce que sa bouche faisait parce qu'il ne sentait que son cœur sautant dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il tentait d'arracher sa peau et de sortir. Cela faisait vibrer ses oreilles et couper son souffle. Mais lorsque Blaine attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses propres lèvres, Kurt cessa de se préoccuper de savoir si son corps survivrait à ce baiser. Ce serait une mort de bonheur complet. Il quitterait cette vie dans les bras du plus merveilleux homme au monde.

Au fond de son esprit, Kurt réalisa que ce baiser était parfait. Le glissement de leurs lèvres était habile, juste ce qu'il fallait pour facilité le baiser, et chaleureux. La tête de Blaine était légèrement penchée juste pour que leurs bouches s'accordent de la meilleure manière possible et Kurt devait se baisser juste un tout petit peu pour que Blaine n'ait pas à s'étirer trop. Il y avait quelques restes de bières et de pizzas mais c'était principalement leur goût qui s'imposait. Lorsque les lèvres de Blaine s'entrouvrirent juste assez pour Kurt puisse y glisser sa langue, il ne pu retenir un gémissement.

L'emprise de Blaine autour de son torse se fit encore plus intense qu'avant et Kurt laissa ses doigts s'enfouir dans les boucles à l'arrière du cou, jouant avec tendrement.

Putain, il ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'arrête …

La chanson changea à nouveau, presque abruptement. Cela ressemblait à du heavy metal, ce qui n'avait aucun sens après la douce et tendre chanson. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, surpris, leurs lèvres produisant un léger pop alors qu'ils regardèrent autour d'eux, se souvenant où ils étaient. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle coupé, leurs torses appuyés contre celui de l'autre, et toujours tendrement enlacés. Aucun des deux ne voulait se lâcher.

Un sourire timide apparu sur le visage de Blaine, ses yeux évitant légèrement ceux de Kurt. Celui-ci roula des yeux, affectueusement. Il posa un doigt sur le menton de Blaine et le força à le regarder. « Et si nous rentrions à la maison ? »

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de Blaine, si adorable, si pudique, qu'il donna envie à Kurt de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Ok … »

Kurt lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se sortir complètement des bras de l'autre homme, non sans réticence. Ils remirent leurs manteaux et écharpes et, juste avant de quitter le bowling, Kurt tendit sa main à Blaine.

Blaine la fixa un moment, les yeux écarquillés et tellement épaté par Kurt qu'il dû résister à la pulsion de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce n'était pas de l'hésitation, mais de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que Kurt lui offrait sa main à lui, comme s'il y avait bien plus que ça, comme si une multitude de promesses fabuleuses se réaliseraient lorsqu'ils emmêleraient leurs doigts ensemble.

Blaine ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, mais il attrapa la main de Kurt de toute façon, et l'autorisa à le guider dans l'air froid de l'hiver.

Une fois rentrés à l'appartement et leurs manteaux rangés, ils restèrent debout, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, se fixant dans la faible lumière de la salle à manger. Quelque chose avait changé. Ils pouvaient le sentir, rendant leur peau tendue et leur respiration légèrement plus rapide.

« Alors … »

« Je … »

Ils rougirent et évitèrent de croiser leurs regards. Blaine se mordit la lèvre. « Toi d'abord. »

« J'allais te demander si tu voulais un verre de vin avec moi, » dit Kurt, haussant des épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Oh, » Blaine gigota étrangement. « Rien du tout. Rien d'important. »

« Blaine … » Kurt fit un pas en avant, roulant des yeux. « Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu v- … »

Blaine rougit encore plus. Il évita de regarder le visage de Kurt, soudainement intéressé par ses propres pieds et commença à parler vite, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de ces mots avant que l'embarras le consume entièrement. « Je voulais juste dire que si c'était quelque chose qui, hum, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour toi ou que tu as fais sur-le-moment, et bien, je, hum … » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une grande inspiration. « T'embrasser a été pour moi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. C'est tout. »

Le cœur de Kurt fondit à ces mots. Il fit disparaitre le peu de distance qui les séparait et enlaça Blaine dans ses bras, laissant son visage s'enfouir dans son cou et ne se préoccupant absolument pas de l'état du sweatshirt excessivement cher auquel il s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurt fit courir ses doigts jusqu'aux boucles de Blaine et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Alors, peut-être que nous devrions nous embrasser plus souvent. »

Blaine leva sa tête, doucement. Ses yeux noisette étaient larges et grand ouvert et si beau que Kurt sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir rien qu'à cette vision. « Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi voudrait embrasser quelqu'un comme … ? »

« Arrête ça, » Kurt posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Blaine. « Si tu t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose de négatif sur toi, je ne veux pas l'entendre. » Kurt semblait triste et Blaine se haïssait d'en être la cause. « J'aimerais que tu te vois comme je te vois … »

« Et j'aimerais que tu te vois comme je _te_ vois, » dit Blaine de manière insistante, embrassant le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres. « Tu es si parfait que je doute réellement que tu sois juste un humain. »

Kurt grogna et roula des yeux à nouveau. « Je suis loin d'être parfait. »

« Non, » murmura Blaine, et il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix. « Tout ce qui te concerne est parfait. Ta voix, tes yeux, ton rire, la manière dont tu t'habilles, ton courage, ta générosité et ta bonté, la manière dont tu parviens à toujours à me faire voir les choses positives de la vie quand j'ai tendance à ne voir que les choses négatives, ta façon de toujours dire ce qu'il faut, comment tu … humph ! »

Kurt le coupa en l'attrapant par le col de son sweatshirt et l'approchant de lui, l'embrassant intensément et passionnément. Blaine pouvait sentir les larmes de Kurt sur ses propres joues et le sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils s'essoufflèrent beaucoup trop vite et Kurt dû mettre fin au baiser, mais il laissa ses lèvres contre la mâchoire et le cou de Blaine. « Personne ne m'avait jamais dit de telles choses avant … »

Blaine fonça des sourcils, confus. « Aucun de tes petits-amis ne t'a jamais dit à quel point tu étais sensationnel et unique ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? »

« Oh, » rougit Kurt. « Et bien, ils, hum. Je n'ai pas eu de véritable petit-ami depuis des années. Et les deux seuls que j'ai eu au lycée n'ont pas été vraiment honnêtes avec moi, donc … Même s'ils m'avaient dit ce genre de chose, je n'y aurais pas cru … »

Blaine comprit que ces types dont Brandon avait parlé pendant la soirée n'avaient été que des coups d'un soir et son estomac se contracta à cette idée. Et s'il finissait comme un coup d'un soir, lui aussi ?

Même si cela lui briserait le cœur, il voulait au minimum avoir la chance de savoir ce que cela pouvait faire d'être avec Kurt.

Cela semblait être une très mauvaise idée, mais il savait que quand le moment arriverait, il serait incapable de lui dire non.

« Le crois-tu si c'est moi qui te les dit ? » Demanda Blaine, le ton plein d'espoir.

Kurt sourit timidement. « Je pense que oui … »

Blaine, légèrement hésitant au début, bougea quelques mèches du front de Kurt avant de s'approcher très lentement, lui laissant le temps de se reculer s'il le désirait, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela prit juste une seconde à Kurt pour répondre au baiser, mais lorsqu'il le fit, leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour de leurs corps l'un l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient se rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Le désespoir et l'irrésistible désir qui glissaient à travers leurs corps les faisaient trembler et ils s'accrochaient à tout : leurs vêtements, leurs mains, leurs bras, leurs cheveux. Les lèvres de Kurt sur la gorge de Blaine semblait être la meilleure chose de ce putain de monde, et Blaine était prêt à plonger dans cette espace rempli de désir et d'amour, juste là, sur le sol de la salle à manger.

Ils haletèrent dans la bouche de l'autre lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils devaient s'arrêter, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils désiraient. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils ne purent retenir ces énormes et brillants sourires qui s'étalèrent sur leurs visages, illuminant tout l'appartement

Kurt se tenait contre le torse de Blaine, frottant leurs joues l'une contre l'autre et ronronnant de contentement. Il finit par remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours debout à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Il embrassa la mâchoire de Blaine chastement, en comparaison de leur dernier baiser. « Tu peux dire non si tu ne veux pas, mais … »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il, l'interrompant.

Kurt gloussa adorablement. « Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te proposer ! »

« Ma réponse restera oui, » Blaine prit le visage de Kurt en coupe dans ses mains. Putain, il est tellement beau … Par quel miracle avait-il fini dans ses bras ?

« Idiot, » dit Kurt, soupira affectueusement. « Je me demandais juste si tu voulais dormir avec moi cette nuit. Je me sens tellement bien que je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher maintenant en allant chacun dormir dans nos chambres séparées … »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre, tentant de dissimuler un sourire pudique.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit, » dit Kurt immédiatement, tenant d'effacer la gêne évidente. « Juste pour dormir, Blaine. Je veux juste te tenir contre moi toute la nuit … »

Blaine ignora le battement fou et sonore de son cœur et acquiesça finalement. « Bien sûr. »

Kurt bailla (Ok, il était clairement trop mignon pour son propre bien) et attrapa la main de Blaine, le guidant sans un mot dans le couloir vers sa chambre. Blaine avait l'impression qu'on lui avait autorisé l'accès à l'un des endroits les plus sacré du monde entier. Kurt ne s'embêta même pas à allumer les lumières. La lune, les étoiles et l'éternelle lueur de New York par la fenêtre étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Blaine resta debout, maladroitement, au milieu de la chambre, alors que Kurt déboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon, et jeta ses chaussures, sifflant de soulagement. Kurt se tourna pour regarder Blaine, ne portant que son boxer. Ils se sentaient tous les deux soulagés par le manque de lumière, vu qu'ils rougissaient tellement qu'ils avaient l'impression que leurs visages brûlaient.

« Je vais m'occuper de ma petite routine d'entretien de peau super vite, ok ? » Annonça Kurt, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. « Mets-toi à l'aise. Je reviens juste après, » et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il dit, « Je dors du côté gauche. »

Blaine sourit alors qu'il le regardait disparaître et, un peu maladroitement, il retira ses vêtements. Il prit son temps pour plier ses affaires et celles de Kurt et de les poser sur une chaise. Ensuite, il aligna ses chaussures et celles de Kurt, avant se tourner vers le lit gigantesque à l'opposé de la pièce.

Il ôta les cousins décoratifs du lit pour les poser sur la longue méridienne près de la fenêtre, avant d'ouvrir les couvertures. Les draps étaient les plus doux que Blaine n'avait jamais senti, et ce n'était pas rien, car ceux de la chambre d'invité étaient déjà très doux. Il se glissa dans le lit, grognant pratiquement de plaisir lorsque les draps caressèrent sa peau.

« Je suppose que ces bruits signifient que tu aimes mon lit, » commenta Kurt depuis la porte de la salle de bain.

Blaine mordit ses lèvres à nouveau, tout autant pudique qu'il y a quelques minutes. « Désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, » Kurt haussa ses épaules, éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain, et marcha vers son lit. « C'est une bonne chose, en fait. Cela signifie que ce sera plus facile pour moi de te convaincre de rester avec moi toutes les nuits. »

Blaine roula sur son flanc pour pouvoir faire face à Kurt pendant qu'il entrait dans le lit. « Tu penses que je dors ici juste pour les draps ? J'ai une bien meilleure raison. »

Kurt sourit paresseusement, jetant son bras autour du torse de Blaine et se glissant près de lui. « Les oreillers ? »

« Ouais … Ils sont extrêmement moelleux, » répondit Blaine pour le taquiner, faisant glousser Kurt qui cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. Blaine embrassa le haut de sa tête. « C'est toi, » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. « La raison sera toujours pour toi. »

Kurt se pelotonna contre lui, poussant un soupir d'aise. « Je pense que je veux te garder près de moi, » murmura-t-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

Blaine passa sa main de haut en bas sur le dos nu de Kurt, aimant la douceur et la chaleur que dégageait sa peau contre la paume de sa main. C'était si bon d'être là, cocooné sous les couvertures avec lui, submergé par l'essence de Kurt présente absolument partout, dans son lit, dans son corps, dans son monde.

La respiration de Kurt était déjà plus douce et il semblait profondément endormi quand Blaine lui répondit finalement, sentant son cœur craqué sous l'écrasant désir de ne jamais quitter les bras de cet homme. « S'il te plait, fais-le. »


	6. Chapitre 06

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de HWAH. Attention, nous avons là un chapitre TRÈS TRÈS citronné. Encore pleins de reviews, merci merci merci pour votre soutien ! **

* * *

**justmoi59** : Oui, ils sont trop adorables. Je transmettrai vos reviews à l'auteure à la fin de la traduction ^^

* * *

**Nemaja** : Oui, depuis le temps que vous réclamiez le premier baiser ... :D L'attente a été longue mais ça valait le coup, non ?

* * *

**marinemaelys** : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII ... Le chapitre est déjà fini. Mais regarde, un autre arrive ! Merci pour ton soutien !

* * *

**mmlabr** : Oui, premier baiser magique. Comme quoi, un bowling peut tout autant apporter son lot de bonheur qu'un grand resto chic.

* * *

**RosedAtlantis** : Non, il ne faut pas que ton coeur explose ! Il y a la suite qui arrive !

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine** : Oh ! Je suis désolé que tu ais pleuré. Mais cette histoire est vraiment magnifique, c'est presque normal. Merci pour le soutien.

* * *

**Bleikaide** : Oulà, merci ! J'essaye de faire au mieux pour coller le plus à l'histoire originale. Mais ça me fait super plaisir que cette histoire te plaise. Et que la traduction te plaise aussi ! Merci.

* * *

**Laguna2703** : N'est-ce pas ? Non, ne cherche pas de Blaine sur eBay ou Amazon, j'ai acheté tous les exemplaires disponibles. Merci pour le soutien, et passe le bonjour à tes princes charmants.

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove ** : OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! Enfin ce bisou tant attendu ! Tout le monde attendait ça avec impatience à priori ...! Pour Kraine, je demanderai à l'auteure, si c'est volontaire ou non. Le prochain chapitre arrive, et on passe à la vitesse supérieure ici ...!

* * *

**NobodySaidItWasEasy** : Merci ! La suite arrive ! La suite arrive ! Ta patience est récompensée !

* * *

**Yunoki** : Oui, je crois que ça défini bien ce qu'on ressent quand on lit le chapitre !

* * *

**Klaine 29** : Tout le monde semble content pour le baiser et pour le travail de Blaine. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira autant ... :p Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas !

* * *

**********RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le temps était nuageux le matin suivant. La lumière se faufilant dans la pièce était pâle et diffuse, comme si la pluie s'apprêtait à tomber bientôt sur New York City. Kurt se réveilla se sentant réchauffé et heureux et dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se souvint immédiatement pour quelle raison.

Blaine dormait à ses côtés.

Kurt aurait dû pratiquement paniquer, trouvant un homme à moitié nu dans son lit. Il avait toujours préféré les coups d'un soir qui partaient au petit matin. Mais il était étrangement calme, enroulé dans les bras de cet homme, qui n'était plus un étranger depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas être un étranger puisqu'il portait le cœur de Kurt dans ses mains.

Blaine semblait immensément en paix. Kurt n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses cils étaient longs jusqu'à présent. Ils reposaient sur le haut de ses joues, noirs et magnifiques. En fait, tout chez Blaine était magnifique. Kurt autorisa ses yeux à descendre un peu, pour regarder l'endroit où sa tête reposait quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le torse de Blaine, recouvert d'un peu de poils. Blaine avait commencé à reprendre un peu de poids depuis qu'il vivait avec Kurt, mais il restait encore très très fin. Sa taille était encore toute petite.

Retournant son attention sur le visage de Blaine, Kurt se focalisa sur ses lèvres et il se souvint à quel point cela avait été génial de pouvoir enfin les embrasser la nuit précédente. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ce courage de faire ce saut énorme dans leur relation, mais putain, il en était vraiment content.

Blaine inspira doucement et ouvrit un œil, paresseusement. Quand il découvrit Kurt somme suspendu au dessus de lui, il laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que la nuit dernière était un rêve … »

« Nope, » Kurt lui sourit.

« Je peux voir ça, » Blaine attrapa les cheveux débraillés de Kurt avec ses doigts pour jouer avec. « Tu étais en train de me fixer. »

« _Non_, pas du tout, » dit Kurt, joyeusement, mais, putain, il était tellement heureux qu'il ne pu garder un visage neutre.

« Si, tu me fixais, » insista Blaine pour le taquiner. « Tu es un pervers. »

Kurt l'embrassa sur son épaule malicieusement avant de faire la moue. « Arrête-ça. »

Blaine se sentait un petit peu téméraire (probablement parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi), alors il se souleva sur ses coudes et bougea vers lui pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Kurt. « Hu, hu. »

Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua. Il était déjà dans une position délicate, s'assurant que ses hanches ne soient pas trop proches de Blaine pour qu'il ne puisse pas sentir son érection matinale flagrante pressée contre lui. Mais ça ? Oh, c'est si inattendu et tellement bon, tellement délicieux.

Kurt ne pu retenir un grognement quand les dents de Blaine devinrent légèrement plus insistantes, il dû passer sa langue sur sa lèvres pour se calmer. « _Blaine_ … »

Blaine fut surpris de la réaction et se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers, les yeux grands ouverts. « Oh, whoa. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas … »

« Non, ne t'excuse pas, » Kurt déglutit, difficilement. Il laisse une de ses mains errer sur le flanc de Blaine et la remonta. Il voulait idolâtrer ce corps. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais … »

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent immédiatement plus noirs. Il lécha ses lèvres. « Ce que je te fais ? »

Kurt déplaça ses hanches juste assez pour les presser contre la taille de Blaine. Blaine haleta et Kurt gémit lorsqu'il sentit ce corps contre le sien, même si c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait véritablement.

« J'aimerais t'embrasser partout, » confessa Kurt. Avoir toute cette peau parfaite et hâlée à sa disposition et ne rien faire avec était en train de le tuer. « Tu me laisserais faire ? »

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête, tremblant. « Mon dieu, oui. »

Kurt sourit et amorça son œuvre en embrassant sa mâchoire, avançant très lentement vers son oreille. La barbe de Blaine commençait à réapparaître et Kurt aimait ce contraste entre ses lèvres douces et la peau légèrement râpeuse de Blaine. Il prit son temps pour lécher, mordiller, sucer cet endroit si sensible derrière l'oreille et apprécia le souffle bruyant qu'il parvenait à arracher de Blaine. Puis, il prit la direction opposée, descendant dans son cou jusqu'à atteindre le lieu parfait où sa bouche s'accordait à sa clavicule.

« Kurt, » grogna Blaine. « C'est … Tu es … »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? » Demanda Kurt, alors qu'il était en train de laisser une marque à cet endroit.

« Non, » gémit presque Blaine. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais … » murmura-t-il, essayant de paraître taquin, mais ne parvenant juste qu'à avoir la voix rauque.

Kurt lui sourit, même s'il semblait évident qu'il était autant stupéfait que Blaine par tout ça. « Vraiment ? »

Le cerveau de Blaine était embrouillé. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler son corps, à filtrer ses pensées. Kurt l'avait déjà presque fait jouir juste avec ces baisers brûlants. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'il attrapa un des poignets de Kurt et le guida vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que le poing frotte contre son érection à travers le fin coton de son sous-vêtement. « Vraiment, » gémit-il.

Kurt devait reconnaître, que, si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était douloureusement excité, le bruit qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche le rendait complètement pathétique. Savoir qu'il était celui qui rendait Blaine dans cet état, si perdu et si sauvage et irréfléchi en même temps, lui envoya comme une décharge de bonheur en pleine poitrine. Il se baissa un peu et se mit à sucer un des tétons de Blaine sans ménagement. Ce dernier s'écria de surprise et ses hanches sursautèrent.

L'esprit de Kurt fût tout de suite rempli d'images des hanches de Blaine rencontrant les siennes, s'enfonçant en lui … Et fût au bord de l'orgasme juste en pensant à ça. « Blaine … »

« Oh, Kurt, n'arrête pas … »

Kurt frémit et se mit à lécher l'autre téton. « Est-ce que tu me baiserais ? »

Blaine gémit. Il attrapa le visage de Kurt en coupe dans ses mains et le fit le regarder. « Tu … Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Oh putain, oui, » dit Kurt, impatient.

Blaine fit de son mieux pour ne pas arrêter de respirer et tenta de penser le plus clairement possible. Il voulait _vraiment_ ça. Même si c'était un coup d'une seule fois … Même malgré ça, il savait qu'il se sentirait complètement connecté à Kurt. Il l'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser avant de lui répondre. « Oui, ok. Oui. »

Kurt rayonna au dessus de lui et cela semblait illégal de paraître si mignon et si excitant en même temps. Il attrapa dans une des tables de nuit du lubrifiant et des préservatifs qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur le lit, près d'eux, là où ils pourraient facilement y accéder.

Blaine fut soudainement plus nerveux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps dans sa vie. « Qu-qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Kurt, qui avait retourné son attention sur une des clavicules de Blaine, leva la tête pour le regarder, tentant de dissimuler son choc.

« Tu n'as jamais … »

« J'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion, » dit Blaine, bougeant un peu, mal à l'aise et rougissant.

Le visage de Kurt s'adoucit. Il embrassa les joues de Blaine, son nez, son front et ses lèvres doucement, dans de tendres baisers. « Alors je vais m'assurer que cela soit parfait pour toi. » Kurt s'assit et glissa ses doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer, l'ôtant en un seul geste. Blaine oublia de respirer alors que Kurt s'agenouillait devant lui, son sexe rouge de plaisir et magnifique rebondissant légèrement contre le bas de son ventre, des gouttes de sperme déjà surplombants son gland.

Blaine n'eut jamais autant envie de mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche qu'à se moment précis. Il était avide de goûter, d'apprendre, de tout sentir de Kurt. « Tu es à couper le souffle. »

Kurt mordit sa lèvre, et son expression pudique semblait totalement déplacée quand il était nu, excité et occupé à mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. « Merci … » Il chevaucha la taille de Blaine. « Relaxe-toi et dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Blaine ne fût pas certain de comprendre ce que voulait dire Kurt jusqu'à ce que Kurt embrasse le milieu de son torse alors qu'il commença à exciter son entrée en traçant des cercles … « Kurt … »

Blaine passa les minutes qui suivirent à forcer ses yeux à ne pas manquer une seule seconde de ce que faisait Kurt. Même s'il ne pouvait pas y distinguer clairement, il pouvait voir les hanches de Kurt réagir lorsque Kurt introduisit un autre doigt, la manière dont ses hanches se courbèrent et la manière dont il gémit de plaisir. Kurt n'arrêtait pas pour autant d'embrasser tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre avec sa bouche dans la position qu'il avait, donnant des coups rapides de langue autour des tétons, ou du lobe de l'oreille ou la laissant glisser sur sa peau.

Finalement, Kurt retira ses doigts, gémissant lors de leur sortie. « Je vais maintenant t'enlever ça, ok ? » Il regardait Blaine alors qu'il jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer.

La seule réponse de Blaine fut de lever ses hanches pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Kurt sourit alors qu'il lança le sous-vêtement sur le sol. Sa main n'hésita pas à l'attraper fermement, fermant ses doigts autour de lui, comme s'il en testait la dureté. Il le masturba deux fois, le torturant légèrement.

« Tellement magnifique … » Kurt se baisser pour embrasser son abdomen. Il aimait la sensation de ces muscles tendus contre ses lèvres. Blaine haleta de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la bouche de Kurt s'approchait de son sexe. Quand Kurt lécha le long le ligne du dessous de son sexe, il gémit d'une voix entrecoupée. Kurt réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas le provoquer plus longtemps. Blaine était plus qu'au bord de la rupture de contrôle juste à cause de ses doigts sur lui et s'ils voulaient aller jusqu'au bout, il devait lui laisser du temps pour se calmer un peu. Kurt l'embrassa doucement, gardant leurs corps légèrement éloignés et mettant autant de douceur et d'amour qu'il pu dans chacun de ses baisers. La respiration de Blaine ralentit légèrement et ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, se lançant des regards remplis de passion.

« Pourquoi ne t'assois-tu pas contre la tête de lit ? » Proposa Kurt et Blaine se pressa à obéir, poussant les oreillers hors de son chemin et virant les couvertures en dehors du lit. Kurt gloussa. « Vas-y doucement, sweetheart. Nous avons tout le temps du monde."

Blaine le regarda, se mordant les lèvres tellement fort qu'il aurait pu se faire saigner, alors que Kurt déroulait un préservatif sur son sexe et le recouvrir de lubrifiant. Blaine gémit bruyamment, le simple toucher de la main de Kurt étant à la fois trop fort pas assez.

Kurt chevaucha ses genoux, écartant ses jambes aussi large que possible et enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine, les tirant tendrement. « Es-tu sûr de toi … ? »

« Oui, » répondit Blaine, sans l'ombre d'un doute dans sa voix. « Je le veux. Je te veux. S'il te plait, je vais mourir si tu t'arrêtes maintenant. »

« Je le veux également, » murmura Kurt alors qu'il positionnait le sexe de Blaine contre son orifice. Il se frotta contre le membre tendu, de manière tentante. « Mmm, tellement … »

« Kurt, » s'écria Blaine. La pression, le contact glissant et onctueux, la chaleur … Tout était _tellement_ bon.

Kurt se laissa pénétrer entièrement et s'immobilisa, laissant leurs bouches glisser l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser humide et désespéré. Il s'autorisa un certain temps pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'ajuster à la nouvelle sensation puis commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas sur les genoux de Blaine. Leurs gémissements commencèrent à remplir la pièce et Kurt reposa son front contre celui de Blaine, observant la manière dont Blaine fermait ses yeux fermement, comment le plaisir déformait les muscles de son visage, ses épaules bougeant de manière hypnotisant.

C'était tellement différent de toutes les autres fois que Kurt avait eu. Ce n'était pas juste la connexion physique qui le submergeait, mais aussi celle émotionnelle. Il découvrit qu'il s'était lié à Blaine d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec quiconque avant.

Il était tellement amoureux de lui qu'il sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

La chaleur de leurs orgasmes imminents les enveloppait complètement. Kurt pouvait sentir les muscles de ses cuisses se plaindre, n'appréciant pas qu'il accélère la cadence. Blaine accompagnait chaque mouvement, frappant ce point sensible à l'intérieur et lui provoquant des éclairs de plaisir à travers tout son corps.

Kurt su alors que tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire pour Blaine jouisse était de se resserrer autour de son sexe. Il voulait le voir sur le bord du plaisir avant de le voir tomber complètement dedans. Il regarda Blaine jeter sa tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'une multitude d'halètement, de gémissements et de 'Kurt' s'échappait de sa bouche et renforça la pression encore plus. Kurt ne manqua aucune seconde de ce spectacle, et seulement lorsque Blaine cessa de trembler, il s'abandonna, sans avoir besoin de se toucher, juste en laissant les sensations du sexe de Blaine en lui le remplissant faire son effet.

Kurt ressenti son propre orgasme de manière frénétique, désespéré, si incroyablement magnifique. Des giclés de sperme recouvraient le torse de Blaine et son estomac autant que son propre torse. Blaine ne le quittant pas des yeux, effrayé de perdre une seule seconde de cet instant. La peau pale de Kurt était rougie et humide, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage et ses lèvres gonflées et rosies par tous les baisers.

Ils se tinrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs battements de cœur ralentissent, caressant leurs dos, leurs cheveux, leurs bras, leurs cuisses. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers doux, toujours à cours de souffle pour parler, appréciant le silence les enveloppant et la chaleureuse béatitude qui remplissait la pièce.

Les cuisses de Kurt étaient tremblantes d'agonie désormais, alors il se roula sur le côté de Blaine, s'emmêlant l'un à l'autre sur le lit, dans le désordre des draps trempés. Blaine n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient partout : sur les épaules de Kurt, le haut de sa tête, ses pommettes, sa bouche, même ses paupières. Kurt sourit, fou de joie.

Après quelques minutes, ils sentirent leurs membres reprendre des forces et Kurt se leva pour regarder Blaine. « Que dirais-tu d'une douche ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter plus longtemps toute cette sueur. »

Blaine acquiesça, toujours hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Kurt gloussa. Il s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la main, le tirant hors du lit. « Allez. On mangera une fois qu'on sera propre. Je meurs de faim. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit Blaine alors qu'il commençait à mordiller le cou de Kurt, prétendant le dévorer. Cette sensation provoqua de grandes vagues de chatouillements sur tout le corps de Kurt qui commença à rire, tentant de le repousser.

« Arrête ça ! » Kurt s'enfuit en courant et Blaine le pourchassa, des petits cris et des rires provenant de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le son de la douche ne se mélangeait plus aux rires, mais à de nouveau gémissements. Le petit-déjeuner pourrait attendre un peu.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent un voyage d'exploration mutuelle. Ils ne mettaient des vêtements que pour aller récupérer à manger, afin de ne pas mourir de faim. Le reste du temps était utilisé pour que leurs lèvres découvrent chaque point sensible de leurs peaux, provoquant la chair de poule, le doux et léger toucher de leurs doigts, poussant l'un et l'autre aux plus hauts pics de plaisir dont aucun des deux n'avaient jamais fait l'expérience avant.

Blaine apprit à se relaxer et s'ouvrir afin que Kurt s'immiscer en lui, comment embrasser Kurt au point que ce dernier le supplie pour plus, comment il aimait le toucher. Kurt découvrit le goût de Blaine et le plus parfait des bruits qu'il faisait et combien il devenait suppliant lorsque Kurt suçait un point sensible.

Tout cela était tellement idyllique.

Ils se forcèrent à revenir à la réalité quand vendredi arriva et que Blaine devait commencer son nouveau travail. Sa nervosité et son excitation étaient adorables, alors qu'il arpentait la cuisine en bredouillant qu'il allait certainement tout ruiner dès son premier jour de travail. Kurt attrapa ses poignets lorsqu'il passa près de lui et l'approcha de lui.

« Calme-toi, veux-tu ? » Dit-il, dans un léger gloussement. « Tu ne vas rien foutre en l'air. Maintenant, arrête de bouger pour que je puisse arranger ton nœud papillon. »

Blaine se força à prendre quelques longues et profondes inspirations pendant que Kurt travaillait doucement sur le nœud papillon. C'était le vert qu'il lui avait acheté lors de leur escapade shopping. Une fois qu'il fut acceptable aux yeux de Kurt, ce dernier se pencha dessus et déposa un baiser dessus. Blaine fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Pour ta bonne étoile, » Kurt lui sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois. « Et celui-là juste au cas où tu ais besoin d'un petit extra de chance. »

Blaine s'approcha un peu plus de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il frotta son visage contre la peau de son cou. « Merci. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir tout ça en même temps. »

« C'est normal, » Kurt enveloppa le torse de Blaine de ses bras. « Tout le monde est intimidé à son premier jour de travail. Ca sera mieux demain, je te promets. »

« Je sais que ça sera le cas, » Blaine hocha de la tête et leva son visage pour embrasser Kurt, longuement et intensément. Il en avait besoin pour traverser cette journée.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la voix de Kurt fut légèrement enrouée. « Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu seras en retard. Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'y conduise ? »

Blaine secoua sa tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca va aller. »

Kurt marcha avec lui jusqu'à la porte et le regarda enfiler son manteau. Il était évident que Blaine était terriblement nerveux, alors il lui offrit un tendre câlin avant de le presser hors de chez lui, lui souhaitant un dernier 'Bonne chance'.

Lorsque Kurt se retrouva seul, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, enlaçant un des gros oreillers contre son torse et réfléchit, pour la première fois, de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il fut surpris de la manière naturelle dont s'était transformée leur relation d'amitié en … ce qu'elle pouvait être maintenant. Kurt se sentit idiot d'admettre (même à lui-même) que ce qu'il avait avec Blaine représentait pour lui bien plus que ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses anciens petits-amis et cela l'effrayait. Il avait peur de trop s'impliquer et d'être blessé à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Blaine lui faire du mal, mais … N'avait-il pas pensé ça de ses anciennes conquêtes également ?

Réalisant qu'il avait besoin de se tenir occupé avant de devenir fou, Kurt se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Et lorsqu'une idée prit forme dans son esprit, il soupira.

Peut-être était-il déjà tombé raide dingue amoureux de Blaine.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Blaine entra dans l'appartement, souriant, légèrement anxieux à l'idée de raconteur sa journée à Kurt. Il accrocha son manteau et son écharpe dans le placard avant de le chercher. Le salon était vide, alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il découvrit Kurt devant le four, portant un tablier au dessus de ses vêtements et mélangeant quelque chose dans une casserole.

« Hey ! » Dit-il joyeusement.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, lui souriant avec éclat. « Hey, salut ! Comment était ta première journée ? »

« C'était fantastique ! Tout le monde au théâtre a été si gentil avec moi ! » Répondit Blaine.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter, » Kurt tourna sa tête et plissa ses lèvres, attendant en silence un baiser. Que Blaine exécuta immédiatement. « Le diner sera prêt dans cinq minutes. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te débarbouiller et me raconteur toute ta journée pendant qu'on mange ? »

« Ca me semble parfait, » répondit Blaine, l'embrassant à nouveau avant de disparaître dans le couloir vers la salle de bain.

Cela frappa Blaine pendant qu'il se lavait les mains que ce petit échange entre lui et Kurt qu'ils venaient d'avoir semblait si … Si _domestique_. Une sensation chaleureuse traversa son corps. Peut-être pourraient-ils avoir ça ? S'attendant tous les deux pour diner chaque soir, faisant les corvées chacun leur tour, allant au lit ensemble et se réveillant à côté de l'autre chaque matin ? Peut-être pourraient-ils partager cette vie ?

Blaine soupira rêveusement. C'était ce qu'il désirait du fond du cœur. Après avoir été rejeté et seul pendant si longtemps, son plus grand rêve était d'avoir une vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Il s'imaginait parfaitement avec quelques enfants, un travail stable et une petite maison dans un lieu plus calme que Manhattan …

Ouais, ça semblait merveilleux, mais il en était encore loin.

Il revint à la cuisine où Kurt ouvrait une bouteille de vin.

« Le diner est sur la table, sweetheart, » annonça-t-il alors qu'il attrapait deux verres à vin. « Nous mangeons dans la salle à manger, ce soir. »

Blaine arqua un sourcil. Ils n'avaient jamais mangé là avant. Kurt gardait cette pièce spécialement pour les grandes occasions parce que la cuisine était bien plus confortable pour les repas de tous les jours. Curieux, Blaine le suivit dans la pièce à côté, et dès qu'il passa le seuil, il se trouva sans voix.

La table était magnifiquement dressée avec la vaisselle préférée de Kurt. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, et deux bougies élancées étaient placées au milieu de la table. De la musique douce passait en fond.

« Kurt … »

« J'ai pensé que tu apprécierai une bonne soirée, avec un repas fait maison et du bon vin après une journée de travail stressante, » dit Kurt avant que Blaine n'ait le temps de rassembler ses esprits. « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop. »

« Tu … Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? » Demanda Blaine, épaté.

« Bien sûr, idiot, » Kurt s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Pour qui d'autre veux-tu que je fasse ça ? »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, Kurt, j'ai- … »

Kurt le coupa avec un autre baiser, directement sur ses lèvres. Il posa les verres sur la table et attrapa les mains de Blaine pour le guider vers les chaises. « Je voulais le faire. Maintenant, mangeons avant que ça refroidisse. »

Blaine regarda Kurt s'installer sur la chaise à l'opposé de la table. La délicieuse odeur du repas s'étalait partout autour d'eux et Kurt était magnifique, comme à son habitude.

« Tu es incroyable, te l'ai-je déjà dit ? » Murmura Blaine, amoureusement.

Les lèvres de Kurt formèrent un sourire amusé. « Je pense que tu l'a mentionné quelques fois la nuit dernière, en fait. »

Blaine sentit ses joues rougir. « Et bien … Ouais. Tu étais incroyable la nuit dernière également. »

« Assez parlé de ça, » murmura Kurt, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pudiquement. « Dis-moi tout ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré de nouvelles personnes ? »

L'enthousiasme de Kurt était tellement réconfortant que Blaine voulait se lever, marcher jusqu'à lui et l'enlacer dans ses bras pour ne jamais le laisser filer.

Au lieu de ça, il lui raconta absolument toute sa journée et s'autorisa même à glisser un peu plus dans ce fantasme de famille, et passa la moitié de la soirée à imaginer qu'il n'était pas assis à table avec le merveilleux homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il s'imagina assis à table avec son futur époux.


	7. Chapitre 07

**Bonjour à tous ! On s'approche dangereusement de la fin de cette histoire (9 chapitres plus un épilogue). Bon, après tous ces chapitres tout mignon, tout rose, on attaque les parties légèrement moins marrantes, mais nécessaire pour arriver à la jolie happy-end ! Donc, armez-vous de patience, vous serez récompensé à la fin ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

* * *

**justmoi59 : **Merci ! Content de voir que tout te plaise ^^

* * *

**Mayoulou : **Les larmes aux yeux, j'adore :D (Et ça fera plaisir à l'auteure ^^). Merci pour les compliments, c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Pour ABITC, c'est autant le travail de l'auteure que la traduction de Mizugachi qui m'a motivé à me lancer dans cette aventure. Et je dois dire que je ne le regrette absolument pas. Niveau ambiance, on risque d'avoir quand même un peu de tensions, désolé. Mais tu verras, c'est nécessaire et la fin en vaut véritablement la chandelle !

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine : **Valeur prophétique, j'en ai aucune idée, l'histoire s'arrête bien avant d'aller aussi loin. mais vu la fin, tu verras que c'est très probable !

* * *

**mmlabr : **Connexion magique, on est d'accord. Ils sont tellement beaux dans cette histoire que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bouleversé rien qu'à la traduction ...

* * *

**marinemaelys : **Merci beaucoup :D C'est toujours toujours agréable, les compliments.

* * *

**RodesAtlantis : **Oui, le mariage, il faudra l'écrire, car l'histoire ne va pas aussi loin (malheureusement :'()

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : **Autant de superlatifs ? Je suis gâté ! Oui, ils l'ont fait. C'est drôle, je pensais que j'aurais du mal à traduire ça, mais finalement, pas du tout ...! Quelque chose qui se trame ... ? Je ne sais pas ... (suis-je crédible, là ?)

* * *

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : **Oui, j'ai l'impression que le citron a eut pas mal de fan ...! C'est bien. Au moins, mon boulot fait plaisir, c'est ce qui compte ! Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien.

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Chaud ? Je ne vois ABSOLUMENT pas de quoi tu parles ...! Bon, peut-être un peu quand même ! Mais il fallait bien qu'ils en arrivent là, non ? En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

**Laguna2703 : ** Étrangement, je savais que ce chapitre te plairait ... Je me demande bien pourquoi ...? Chapitre à ne pas laisser traîner sous les yeux de jeunes non-initiés donc ... Et on ne cite pas Baloo sans subir la colère des Dieux de l'Olympe ! Merci :D

* * *

**********RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Blaine souhaita être plus audacieux. Habituellement, les moments intimes entre eux étaient initiés par Kurt. C'est seulement dans ces moments-là que Blaine laissait son corps répondre aux attentes de Kurt. C'est comme s'il attendait la permission de Kurt, même s'il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Kurt voulait que Blaine l'embrasse, qu'il le touche.

Blaine ne su pas ce qui était différent ce matin-là. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Kurt semblait irrésistiblement exquis étalé de tout son long sur les draps en soie, avec de faibles rayons de soleil qui tombaient sur sa peau pâle depuis la fenêtre. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses cheveux étaient éparpillés. Il y avait quelques marques violacées sur son cou et ses clavicules, montrant où la bouche de Blaine avait perdu tout contrôle la nuit précédente.

Blaine s'assit pour apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le drap couvrait Kurt jusqu'à son estomac et une légère bosse formée par l'érection matinale de Kurt attira l'attention de Blaine.

En prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Kurt, Blaine souleva le drap et le descendit doucement sur le bas du lit. Il sentit sa bouche s'humidifier à la vue du magnifique sexe de Kurt à moitié dur. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers le visage de Kurt, il enroula ses doigts autour du membre et exécuta un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Kurt expira un peu plus bruyamment mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Encouragé, Blaine se déplaça pour s'asseoir entre les jambes de Kurt. Il s'approcha et pressa son visage à l'endroit où la taille de Kurt rencontrait son entrejambe. Cela sentait tellement bon, tellement … Tellement _Kurt_.

Après avoir déposé quelques légers baisers sur cet endroit qu'il adorait tant, il lécha le haut du sexe de Kurt, glissant le membre dans sa bouche, doucement. Kurt gémit un peu plus fort, toujours endormi. Blaine le sentit se durcir contre sa langue et l'enfonça un peu plus profond jusqu'à sentir le gland frotter contre son palais.

Blaine avait présumé qu'il adorerait faire ce genre de chose à un homme quand il avait découvert son homosexualité, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aimerait autant ça. Il aimait le poids dans sa bouche et le déroulement de ses lèvres autour du membre et, oh, ce goût si délicieux. Mais, aussi gay qu'il pouvait être, il ne s'imaginait pas le faire à un autre homme. C'était seulement Kurt qu'il désirait.

Blaine savait, au plus profond de son être, que Kurt était _le_ bon pour lui. Il n'y aurait jamais personne comme lui, et il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller chercher ailleurs.

Blaine bougea sa tête de haut en bas, juste de la manière qu'il appréciait quand Kurt était celui qui lui faisait ça, et provoqua un gémissement bruyant de l'autre homme, visiblement en attente de plus. Il sourit (autant qu'il pouvait sourire alors qu'il avait un sexe tendu enfoui dans sa bouche) et lécha la base du gland, avant de venir laper la fente en haut.

Les mains de Kurt furent soudainement dans ses cheveux, tirant, poussant, désespérément. « _Blaine _… »

Blaine pressa ses pouces sur l'épaisse veine qui longeait le dessous du sexe de Kurt et le regarda avec des yeux sombres. « Bonjour. »

« Oh putain, ne t'arrête pas … » Kurt tira sur ses cheveux à nouveau, guidant sa bouche vers son sexe, douloureux de désir.

Blaine sourit avant de redescendre son visage. Kurt était désireux, suppliant, proche de l'extase. Il écarta ses jambes un peu plus et planta ses pieds dans le dos de Blaine, le forçant à s'approcher. Son membre s'enfonça un peu plus profondément, et Blaine respira brusquement par le nez, utilisant sa main pour couvrir ce qui ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche. Il encercla le gland avec sa langue alors qu'il effectuait un mouvement vers le haut et Kurt laissa s'échapper une sorte de cri très bestial. Blaine dû poser la main sur son estomac pour le faire se maintenir avec lui.

« S'il te plait, Blaine … » Murmura-t-il, vandalisant les draps, jetant sa tête en arrière et tentant de s'arquer un peu plus dans la bouche de Blaine.

Blaine remonta sa bouche de telle manière à ne tenir que le gland entre ses lèvres. Il fixa Kurt avec des paupières mi-closes pendant qu'il le suçait, appréciant le goût des premières gouttes de spermes de Kurt sur sa langue. L'emprise de Kurt sur les cheveux de Blaine fut un peu douloureuse et dans un cri d'extase, il jouit dans la gorge de Blaine, soudainement, intensément.

Gémissant de surprise, Blaine fit de son mieux pour tout avaler. Kurt tremblait sous lui, et lorsque la sensation fut trop forte pour lui, il lâcha le sexe de Kurt et commença à embrasser sa taille, son estomac, ses hanches, tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre avant de se bouger pour se placer juste en face de lui.

Les yeux de Kurt étaient largement ouverts et légèrement confus par le réveil brusque, mais il brillait de la meilleure manière dont un orgasme pouvait faire briller une personne. « Whoua, » laissa-t-il échapper, exalté.

« C'était bon ? » Demanda Blaine, légèrement inquiet, alors qu'il le fixait. Maintenant que c'était terminé, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas franchi une limite qu'il n'aurait pas due …

« Bon ? Je … » Kurt cligna des yeux vers lui. « Blaine, je ne pense pas avoir déjà joui si fort et si rapidement de toute ma vie. »

« Alors c'était un peu _mieux_ que bon ? » Blaine sourit timidement.

Kurt roula ses yeux et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il gémit légèrement en sentant son propre goût sur la langue de Blaine. « C'était _fantastique_. » Il releva les boucles qui tombaient sur le visage de Blaine et s'approcha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. »

Blaine gémit, son érection qu'il avait volontairement négligée se sentant soudainement douloureuse entre ses jambes. « Oh, je le ferais … »

« Je devrais probablement t'aider avec ça … » Roucoula Kurt alors qu'il frotta sa taille contre l'entrejambe de Blaine, obligeant involontairement ce dernier à pousser ses hanches contre celles de Kurt.

Les baisers devinrent plus chauds et plus frénétiques. La main de Blaine prit appui sur la hanche de Kurt et il l'utilisa pour pousser son bassin contre celui de l'autre homme de plus en plus intensément. Kurt enroula sa langue autour de celle de Blaine et l'entraîna dans sa propre bouche pour la sucer. Blaine fut certain d'avoir de la fièvre. Sa peau était chaude et transpirante, et quasiment étourdie de désir …

Un son qu'aucun des deux ne s'attendait à entendre les fit s'arrêter juste quand Kurt s'apprêtait à passer ses jambes autour de Blaine pour joindre leurs deux sexes ensembles et trouver un meilleur angle. C'était le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait …

« Kurt, tu es réveillé ? Nous … Oh mon dieu ! »

Ce cri perçant ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la belle-mère de Kurt, Carole. Cela les surprit tellement tous les deux qu'ils se figèrent et Kurt jeta un œil au dessus de l'épaule de Blaine pour voir son père entrer dans la chambre à son tour, cherchant visiblement à savoir ce qui avait pu effrayer sa femme à ce point. Ce fut au tour de Kurt de crier maintenant, et dans sa précipitation à se dissimuler de la vue de son père, il roula hors du lit, entraînant Blaine avec lui et les faisant tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Kurt se démêla de Blaine et s'assit, son dos cognant la table de nuit derrière lui et regarda ses parents avec des grands yeux paniqués. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Nous … Voulions te voir … Hum, te rendre une petite visite, » dit Burt Hummel, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Qui c'est ça ? »

« Burt, laissons leur un peu d'intimité … » Carole commença à tirer sur le bras de son mari.

« Intimité pour _quoi _? » Grommela Burt, fronçant des sourcils, mécontent.

« Pour s'habiller, » dit Carole avec insistance. « Viens. Allons à la cuisine. _Maintenant_. »

Kurt avait toujours apprécié sa belle-mère, mais jamais autant qu'au moment où il la regarda fermer la porte.

Blaine s'assit à son tour, fixant le plafond. Ses yeux étaient largement ouverts et son torse eut un haut-le-cœur, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. « Donc … Je suppose que ce sont tes parents ? »

« Ouais … » Kurt hocha de la tête, toujours un peu choqué.

« Ils, hum … » Blaine ne clignait plus des yeux. Kurt se demanda s'il avait cligné une seule fois depuis que Burt et Carole s'étaient introduits dans la chambre. « Ils ont vu mon cul. »

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir se tourner vers Blaine et lui sourit de manière taquine. « Au moins, tu as un merveilleux cul … »

Blaine rougit et évita son regard, soudainement très intéressé par l'espace vide sous le lit de Kurt. « Kurt … »

« Ne sois pas embarrassé, » Kurt déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Je ne suis pas ravi que mes parents rentrent dans ma chambre pendant que je fais l'amour, mais je suis un adulte et j'ai une vie sexuelle. S'ils ne veulent pas la voir, ils devraient apprendre à frapper aux portes … »

« Je crois que je vais me cacher sous ton lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent … » Blaine commença à ramper, mais Kurt le stoppa, posant tout son poids sur lui.

« Arrête ça ! » Il gloussa. « Je sais que mon père peut sembler un peu effrayant, mais il ne l'est pas. Tu n'as pas à te cacher de lui. »

Le cœur de Blaine frappa plus fort dans sa poitrine. Kurt était-il en train de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il rencontre ses parents ? Leur relation était-elle suffisamment sérieuse pour que Kurt veuille passer cette étape ? Blaine sentit un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il était toujours terrifié. « Je ne veux juste … Pas m'imposer. »

Kurt roula des yeux affectueusement. « Cela ne sera pas le cas. Nous allons prendre le déjeuner ensemble, je leur demanderai ce qu'ils font ici et tout se passera bien. »

Blaine soupira. « Bien. »

Kurt se leva et offrit sa main à Blaine. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et s'approcha pour lui parler dans l'oreille. « On reviendra à ce qu'on faisait plus tard. »

Blaine gémit, mais Kurt s'éloigna de lui pour récupérer des vêtements avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour y trouver Carole déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle préparait des pancakes et Burt avait déjà une tasse de café posée devant lui, sur le bar.

« Bonjour, les garçons ! » Dit-elle avec entrain, agissant comme si toute la situation était absolument normale. « Je suis vraiment désolée que nous, hum, ayons interrompu … »

« On a frappé, mais vous étiez trop occupé pour nous entendre … » Protesta Burt d'un ton bourru.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré avant, » Carole tendit sa main vers Blaine avec un sourire gêné mais large sur son visage. « Je suis Carole. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, » dit Blaine, sa voix vibrant nerveusement. « Je suis Blaine. »

« C'est mon mari, Burt, » elle pressa une main sur son épaule et resserra son étreinte, apparemment un peu plus fort que nécessaire, parce que l'homme sursauta.

« Bonjour, » Burt regarda la main que Blaine lui offrait et quand sa femme resserra encore sa main sur son épaule de manière significative, il l'accepta. « Vas-tu prendre le déjeuner avec nous, Blaine, ou dois-tu rentrer chez toi ou allez travailler maintenant … ? »

« Papa, Blaine vit ici, » dit Kurt nonchalamment, alors qu'il marchait vers le réfrigérateur pour se servir du jus d'orange. Mais il était évident que parler de leur situation à tous les deux le rendait nerveux, malgré tout.

Burt cracha son café partout sur le bar. « _Quoi_ ? »

Blaine se pressa à nettoyer tout le désordre, heureux de pouvoir s'occuper sachant qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Quand avais-tu prévu de nous en parler ? » Demanda Burt, alors qu'il regardait son fils comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser à Kurt.

« N'ai-je pas l'habitude de tout te dire ? » Répondit Kurt avec un sourcil étrangement relevé. « J'ai été particulièrement occupé dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler. »

« Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas notre petit-déjeuner et nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard ? » Proposa Carole, toujours tentant de garder la paix dans cette famille. « Moi, tout particulièrement, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur Blaine. »

Blaine rougit des lèvres aux oreilles. « Et bien … Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire … »

« Je suis sûre qu'il y en a, » elle tapota sa main. « Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré, les garçons ? »

Blaine lança un rapide et suppliant regard vers Kurt. Ce dernier sut ce que ce regard signifiait. _S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne leur dit pas que tu m'as trouvé. S'il te plait. Ils penseront que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi …_

Carole sembla noter qu'une question aussi simple n'avait pas de réponse simple, alors elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cafetière. « Qui veut du café avant qu'il ne refroidisse ? »

Le petit-déjeuner fut tendu et étrange même si Carole et Kurt se démenaient pour garder un flux de conversation. Burt ne répondait que par des grognements et Blaine ne lâchait pas son assiette du regard, n'ayant quasiment pas touché son repas.

Quand il estima que sa présence avait été suffisamment importante pour ne pas paraître impoli, Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva. « Je ferai mieux de me préparer ou je vais être en retard au travail. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour vivre ? » Demanda Burt, s'adressant à lui directement, pour la première fois.

Blaine se sentit rapetisser sous son regard inquisiteur. « Je … Je travaille au guichet d'un petit théâtre. »

« Et comment arrives-tu à payer la moitié du loyer avec un travail comme celui-là ? Cet appartement est extrêmement cher, » murmura Burt, fronçant des sourcils.

Kurt vit Blaine pâlir et il sut qu'il devait intervenir. « Papa, c'est grossier. »

« Je m'assure juste que les choses sont justes et égales … » Burt haussa des épaules, visiblement pas désolé.

Carole secoua sa tête. « Va te préparer, chéri, » dit-elle à Blaine. « Nous ne voudrions pas te faire perdre du temps. »

Il tenta de lui offrir ce qu'il considérait comme un sourire de gratitude, mais son visage était trop pâle, trop vide d'émotion. Il fit demi-tour et s'échappa aussi vite qu'il pu, sans pour autant courir.

« Kurt … » Commença Burt mais Kurt était déjà debout.

« Je vais voir comment il va, » dit Kurt. Il regarda son père avec désapprobation. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais agis comme ça, Papa. Cela ne te ressemble vraiment pas. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Burt de répondre. Il avait rejoint sa chambre, où Blaine changeait de chemise. Kurt le voyait de dos, mais même comme ça, il pouvait voir à quel point Blaine était tendu. Kurt avait appris à bien connaître Blaine depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

« Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon père, » murmura doucement Kurt et Blaine se tourna pour lui faire face.

« C'est bon, » répondit-il, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Il est juste inquiet pour toi. Il ne me connait pas. »

« Il est très protecteur, » expliqua Kurt, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Mais il a de bonnes intentions. »

« Bien sûr, » Blaine hocha de la tête, alors qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Kurt pouvait le voir de là où il se tenait debout devant le miroir, fixant son reflet, respirant profondément.

Quand Blaine revint dans la chambre, Kurt se déplaça pour enrouler ses bras autour de son torse. Il lui sourit d'une manière rassurante. « Ne le laisse pas t'avoir. S'il voit qu'il peut t'intimider, il sera encore pire. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Blaine le fixait, rempli d'espoirs. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge. « Veux-tu que je lui dise la vérité ? Que je vis chez toi sans payer un centime ? Que tu m'as ramassé dans la rue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? »

Kurt soupira et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je me moque de ce qu'il pense. Je me moque de ce qu'on lui dira. Je veux juste qu'il voit à quel point tu es merveilleux … »

« Kurt … » Tenta de dire Blaine, avec hésitation.

« Tu l'_es_, » insista Kurt, joignant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, simplement respirant l'odeur de l'autre, pendant quelques minutes. Blaine se relaxa progressivement dans ses bras et embrassa Kurt.

« Maintenant, pars travailler, » dit Kurt avec un sourire. « Si j'arrive à me débarrasser d'eux avant que tu reviennes, on pourra sortir manger quelque chose dans un endroit sympa. Ou on pourra rester ici et terminer ce qu'ils ont interrompu … »

Blaine enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Kurt. « J'aime les deux options. »

« Bien. Moi aussi, » Kurt lui tapota les fesses. « Je te vois ce soir, alors. »

Blaine se détacha de lui à contrecœur. Il vola un dernier baiser. « Je te vois ce soir. »

* * *

D'une certaine manière, Kurt parvint à maintenir la conversation sur autre chose que Blaine. Il tenta de distraire ses parents avec une longue marche dans New York avant de s'arrêter pour manger dans un joli bistro qu'il voulait faire essayer à Carole, et en l'emmenant faire un peu de shopping, pendant que Burt les suivaient, taciturne. Il savait que dès qu'ils mettraient les pieds dans son appartement, son père reviendrait à ce sujet qu'il désirait tellement abordé, mais Kurt n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il était évident que Carole tentait de lui faire gagner du temps également, mais après des heures de tourisme non stop, elle était clairement épuisée. Kurt réalisa qu'il devait arrêter d'agir comme un enfant effrayé et faire face à son père tel un adulte.

Il aurait souhaité savoir pourquoi il se sentait si terrifié.

Il marcha dans la cuisine et ouvrit son réfrigérateur, regardant à l'intérieur. « Est-ce que vous voulez diner ici ou vous préférez sortir pour manger dehors ? J'ai du poisson au freezer, mais … »

« Peux-tu arrêter de te défiler pendant un moment et me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Burt si brusquement que cela fit sursauter Kurt. « Tu évites le sujet depuis des heures. »

Kurt referma son réfrigérateur et s'assit sur un des tabourets le plus proche. « Bien, parlons. »

« Qui est ce type, Blaine ? »

Pourquoi son père devait-il commencer par la question la plus compliquée ? « Il est … un très bon ami. »

« Un ami, » Burt le regarda avec ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. « Un ami avec qui tu batifolais, nu dans ton lit ce matin. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Papa … Je ne suis plus au lycée, maintenant. Tu ne peux pas contrôler cette partie de ma vie … »

« Je n'essaye pas de la contrôler, » répondit Burt fermement. Il souffla, visiblement frustré. « Que crois-tu que Carole et moi faisons là, Kurt ? Penses-tu que nous avons juste décidé de venir pour te faire une surprise ? Tu n'as pas appelé pendant des semaines. Nous avons découvert que tu avais quitté ta pièce dans un putain de magazine … »

« Je n'ai rien quitté, » répondit Kurt, ennuyé. La presse avait le don de tout sortir de son contexte. « Je prends juste une pause. »

« Une pause ? Toi ? » Burt regarda son fils comme si ce dernier était devenu fou. « Tu t'es démené comme un malade pour atteindre la place que tu as maintenant et dès que tu y parviens, tu décides de prendre une pause ? » Il fit quelques pas vers le comptoir du bar et fixa Kurt directement dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kurt soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé mentir à son père ou lui cacher des choses. Peut-être valait-il mieux être complètement honnête. « J'adore mon travail, mais la vie qui va avec est … Je ne sais pas. Pas ce que j'imaginais ? C'est très stressant et superficiel et … Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que j'arriverai à gérer plus longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? » Demanda Burt, tristement. « Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler, gamin, même si on ne vit pas dans la même maison maintenant, même si tu es un adulte qui prend ses propres décisions. »

« Je devais m'en rendre compte d'abord moi-même, en premier, » admit Kurt. « Et je devais intégrer Blaine dans l'ensemble et cela n'a pas toujours été facile non plus … »

Il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle Burt semblait rassembler le courage de parler à nouveau. « Ecoute, Kurt, tu n'as pas à tout me raconter si tu ne le veux pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir au moins quelque chose à propos de ce type. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il ne va pas te foutre en l'air. »

« C'est un homme merveilleux, Papa, » assura Kurt confiant. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de ça. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ce matin quand on vous a demandé comment vous vous étiez rencontré ce matin ? » Dit Burt, avec une légère note de suspicion dans sa voix.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que Blaine refusait qu'il raconte son histoire, encore plus parce qu'il n'était pas là, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de mentir à son père. C'était ce qui rendait sa relation avec lui si spéciale. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait trahir la confiance d'un des deux hommes. « Je … Si je vous le dis, vous devez me promettre que vous ne direz rien à Blaine. Il se sentirait trop honteux et mal à l'aise à propos de ça … »

Cela attisa la curiosité de Burt et le rendit légèrement plus anxieux. « Kurt … »

« Il était sans-abri, » éructa Kurt, ne sachant pas comment rendre ses propos plus doux. Il vit les yeux de ses parents s'écarquiller. « Il tentait de se réchauffer dehors, devant les portes de mon immeuble alors que je rentrais à la maison et je n'ai pas pu le laisser là. Il faisait si froid et … »

« Kurt … »

« Il était si mince et si sale … »

« Kurt … »

« Tu aurais dû le voir. Il serait _mort_, Papa. C'était une nuit vraiment horrible et … »

« Kurt ! » Cria finalement Burt, tentant d'attirer l'attention de son fils et y parvenant enfin. Kurt le regarda, avec prudence. « Tu … Tu as laissé un total étranger entrer dans ta maison ? »

« Oui, Papa, mais … » Commença à dire Kurt, mais Burt l'interrompit.

« As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est dangereux ? Sais-tu ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Il y a tellement de gens timbrés dans cette ville et tu as juste ouvert ta porte pour en laisser un entrer ! » Burt était incrédule. Son fils était-il fou ? Comment pouvait-il manquer autant de prudence ?

« Blaine n'est pas timbré ! » S'exclama Kurt. « Il n'est pas ce que tu penses qu'il est. Tu ne crois pas que je me suis posé la question au début ? Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas eu peur qu'il me vole quelque chose ? Mais j'ai appris à regarder à travers ce qu'il semblait être. Il est l'un des plus altruiste et généreux homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré … »

« Altruiste ? Généreux ? Il vit dans ta maison sans payer de loyer, mangeant sa nourriture, portant tes vêtements ! » Marmonna Burt alors qu'il regardait son fils comme s'il voulait insuffler du bon sens à son esprit. « Kurt, il t'utilise ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu as été assez stupide pour le faire entrer dans ta vie et le laisser prendre l'avantage sur toi … »

« Ce n'est pas _vrai _! » Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de sa vie. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était son père qui était celui qui le jugeait lui et l'homme dont il était … _qu'il appréciait_ de cette manière.

« Première chose, nous allons allez à la clinique demain pour que tu passes des tests » dit Burt, n'écoutant clairement pas son fils. « Tu ne sais rien de ce type. Il peut avoir toute les maladies du monde en trainant dans la rue et tu _couches_ avec lui … »

« Papa, s'il te plait, écoute-moi … » Implora Kurt. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il se sentait comme un enfant à nouveau.

« Et ensuite, on parlera à Blaine, on lui filera de l'argent et il repartira suivre sa route … »

« Papa ! » Cria Kurt. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. « Arrête. Juste, arrête ça ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Parce que je ne veux plus te voir souffrir encore ! » Lâcha Burt d'un ton sec, jetant ses bras en l'air, aussi déçu que semblait l'être Kurt. « A chaque fois que quelqu'un te brise le cœur, ça me tue, Kurt. J'ai vu cela t'arriver deux fois et je t'ai vu ensuite faire défiler des types les uns après les autres sans te soucier d'aucun d'entre eux. Et maintenant, tu fais ça. Pourquoi te punis-tu toi-même ? »

« Je ne me punis pas moi-même … » Murmura Kurt doucement, mais il n'était pas vraiment convainquant.

« Alors pourquoi diable t'imposes-tu ça ? » Demanda Burt. « Aide-moi à comprendre, gamin. Dis-moi pourquoi tu mets en danger comme ça … »

« Je ne me mets pas en danger. Blaine ne me fera jamais de mal. Je sais que tu penses ça parce que tu ne le connais pas, mais je le connais, moi … » Les yeux bleus de Kurt suppliaient son père de le comprendre.

« Kurt … » Burt marcha vers lui et posa une main sur son genou. « Tu as toujours été plus compatissant que moi. Tu tiens ça de ta mère. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ressens de la pitié pour lui que tu dois le laisser rester chez toi et dormir dans ton lit. »

Kurt secoua sa tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi son père ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir Blaine de la manière dont il le voyait ? Juste regarder Blaine suffisait pour voir qu'il n'avait rien de mauvais en lui. Il n'avait juste pas eut de chance dans sa vie …

Après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent une éternité, Burt soupira. Kurt semblait si petit et vaincu sur son tabouret et Burt reconnu cette attitude. Il avait toujours ce même air à chaque fois que Burt ne comprenait pas quelque chose à propos d'une comédie musicale, ou de la mode, lorsqu'il était au lycée, quand il n'avait personne avec qui parler de tout ça et avait besoin que Burt, la seule personne qui comptait pour Kurt, comprenne ce qui était important pour lui.

Burt avait pensé qu'il ne reverrait jamais cet enfant encore, et pourtant, il se tenait devant lui.

« Kurt … Es-tu amoureux de lui ? » Demanda finalement Burt.

Kurt le regarda si vite que Burt fut surpris que son cou ne craque pas. « Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! » Il avait répondu un peu rapidement.

Burt fronça des sourcils et continuait de regarder son fils, voyant ses défenses s'effondrer les unes après les autres. Il ne pouvait lui mentir car Burt était capable de lire à travers lui.

« Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de lui, Papa, » murmura finalement Kurt, brisé. « A chaque fois que je tombe amoureux, tout fini tellement mal … Et je ne veux pas perdre Blaine. Il m'a permis de réaliser à quel point j'étais malheureux quand je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a donné un but. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de lui, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre que de l'aimer … »

« Oh, chéri, » Dit Carole, rappelant aux deux hommes qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine. Elle se tenait appuyé contre l'évier, les regardant et les écoutant, une main posée sur sa poitrine, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle traversa la cuisine rapidement vers Kurt et l'enlaça dans un câlin. « L'amour est toujours terrifiant, Kurt. Mais plus le risque est grand, plus i gagner. »

« Carole, il ne connait quasiment pas le type … » Lui rappela désespérément Burt.

« Je le _connais_, » murmura Kurt. « Il vit ici depuis des semaines. Il m'a raconté son passé et son histoire et je le crois. Il ne m'a jamais rien fait et même quand j'ai voulu lui offrir des vêtements et de l'argent, il n'a jamais rien accepté. Il a essayé de partir deux fois et c'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'il reste. Je … J'ai besoin de lui. »

Carole l'enlaça à nouveau, si fort que Kurt était persuadé que ses os n'allaient pas y survivre. « En jugeant la manière qu'il a de te regarder, je dirais qu'il doit ressentir la même chose pour toi. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'illuminèrent telle une torche dans la nuit. « Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça et embrassa son front.

Burt su qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Il soupira de fatigue et s'assit sur le tabouret aux côtés de Kurt. « Bien. Si tu penses qu'il est suffisamment bien pour toi, alors je vais lui laisser sa chance. »

Kurt lui sourit en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Merci, Papa. »

« Je t'en prie, gamin. »

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et se leva, ayant besoin d'occuper son esprit loin de cette conversation. « Ok, je vais commencer à préparer le diner, alors. Blaine ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant … »

« Comment puis-je t'aider ? » Demanda Carole en relevant ses manches, et ils commencèrent à couper des légumes sur le comptoir. Kurt s'apprêtait à jeter quelques carottes dans le wok quand Carole lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Il a de très jolies fesses, au fait. »

Kurt rougit complètement, mais se nota pour lui-même de le dire à Blaine plus tard.

Il avait hâte de voir son air si adorablement embarrassé et pudique.

* * *

Après le réveil plutôt agité qu'ils avaient eut le matin, Blaine avait finalement passé une très bonne journée. Il s'était impliqué complètement dans son travail et avait fini par oublier l'embarras ressenti le matin même auprès des parents de Kurt.

Il s'illumina encore un peu plus lorsqu'il aida un vieux couple à rejoindre leurs bancs et qu'ils le remercièrent en lui offrant un billet de cinq dollars.

Il s'arrêta une dernière fois avant de prendre le métro, pour acheter une rose rouge avec un ruban de la même couleur pour Kurt. Ce n'était surement pas grand-chose, mais il était impatient de voir son sourire lorsqu'il verrait la fleur.

Il passa l'intégralité de son trajet de retour à rassembler son courage pour affronter les parents de Kurt à nouveau et quand Blaine mit les pieds dans l'appartement, il ne ressemblait absolument plus à l'homme mal à l'aise qu'ils avaient vu le matin même.

Le salon était vide, mais il entendit des voix qui venaient de la cuisine. Il dissimula la rose dans son dos et avança vers la pièce, voulant surprendre Kurt …

« … ce n'est pas parce que tu ressens de la pitié pour lui que tu dois le laisser rester chez toi et dormir dans ton lit. »

Les mots de Burt le paralysèrent. De la pitié ? Kurt éprouvait-il de la pitié pour lui ? Blaine mordit ses lèvres, sachant qu'il ne devait pas écouter aux portes, mais réticent à dévoiler sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Kurt corriger son père.

Mais seul le silence suivi, un silence qui frappa le cœur de Blaine violemment, douloureusement, comme si une main de métal se refermait autour de lui.

Il attendit tout de même, plein d'espoirs.

« Kurt … Es-tu amoureux de lui ? »

Blaine n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! »

Cela fut immédiat, la manière dont la boule apparu dans sa gorge, la manière dont il du se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Il fit un pas en arrière.

Avait-il vraiment été aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il cru que Kurt pourrait un jour _l'aimer_ ?

_Pitié._

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui._

Comme tous les magnifiques rêves qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie auparavant, celui-ci se brisa en millier de morceaux, également. Il recula complètement, il avait besoin de s'échapper de l'appartement aussi vite que possible.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors dans le froid, il déposa la rose sur la neige qui recouvrait le sol et se demanda quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de croire aux contes de fées.


	8. Chapitre 08

**Bonjour ! Un peu plus tôt que prévu, je vais poster la suite. Bon, je dois admettre que j'ai fini à l'instant la traduction de l'épilogue, donc la suite arrivera quand même assez vite.**

**Je suis désolé que ce chapitre ait aussi mal fini. Mais c'est un passage obligé. J'ai dû me retenir de pleurer lorsque j'ai traduit les dernières lignes de l'épilogue, tellement la fin me touche. Le chapitre qui suit n'est pas encore un retour vers la normale mais on en prend doucement le chemin. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions.**

**Mais les reviews d'abord !**

* * *

**Mizugachi : **Oui, le passage du début très chaud à cette fin catastrophique était vraiment violent ! LauGS aime nous torturer ! J'espère que tu t'es gardé un peu de chocolat pour ce chapitre, parce que ... Et quelle idée d'écouter CETTE chanson pendant ce chapitre ! Tu aimes te faire du mal, ma parole ! Non, Blaine n'a pas de portable ...

Pour les surnoms, oui, maintenant, je me vois mal tout changer. mais j'y penserai pour d'autres traductions éventuelles ...! ^^

* * *

**Milouzeuh : **Je ne décide de rien, je ne fais que traduire :p

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils se retrouveront. Après tout, c'est de Klaine dont on parle !

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : **Oui, Burt est protecteur, mais là, pour le coup, il l'est beaucoup trop ! C'est très agressif comme réaction et on a envie que Kurt lui crie dessus mais il ne semble pas y parvenir ...! Oui, Blaine a eut le chic de tomber juste sur les phrases qui, sorties de leurs contextes, semblaient vraiment négatives pour lui ... LauGS est douée pour transmettre toutes ces émotions dans ses écrits, et j'avoue être satisfait si je parviens à les retransmettre à mon tour en traduisant.

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Dois-je répondre à la review privée ici ? :p Non, t'inquiète, je ne ferais pas ça ! Oui, le choc est ultra violent, on parle de l'excitation, au rire et aux larmes en un seul chapitre ! Et non, personne ne me souffle dans les bronches ! XD

* * *

**justmoi59 : **Oui oui, tout finira bien. Mais pas encore tout de suite ... Désolé ...

* * *

**marinemaelys : **La suite est là ! Rassure-toi ! Oui, Burt a déçu pas mal de monde sur ce coup-là ! Parent trop protecteur DX Ce chapitre est toujours un peu stressant pour nos deux acolytes, j'espère que tu pourras patienter jusqu'au suivant, qui arrivera vite, rassure-toi !

* * *

**habbist : **Oui, Kurt retrouvera vite Blaine. Le tout sera de le faire revenir, ça sera plus délicat ... Mais pas de panique, cette histoire finit très bien !

* * *

**********RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Dire que Kurt était inquiet était un euphémisme. Alors qu'une heure était déjà passée et que Blaine n'était toujours pas rentré, il commença à paniquer. Quand minuit approcha, il était prêt à appeler tous les hôpitaux. Il avait déjà appelé le théâtre mais personne n'avait répondu au téléphone. Il avait allumé la télévision pour voir s'il y avait des problèmes sur les lignes de métro, mais ne trouva aucun indice qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Blaine n'était pas encore rentré.

Il voulait sortir et le chercher, mais Burt et Carole lui assurèrent qu'il était plus prudent de rester chez lui pour l'attendre, que Blaine avait probablement été coincé au travail par quelque chose, qu'il serait bientôt là et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour Kurt de quitter son appartement au milieu de la nuit.

Ils ne semblaient même pas convaincus de ce qu'ils disaient.

Il faisait un froid horrible dehors.

Kurt finit par leur dire d'aller se coucher, mais seulement après avoir insisté jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent. Il resta un peu dans le salon, puis alla dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il était si effrayé. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Blaine ? Et s'il était seul et blessé quelque part, victime d'une agression ou d'une fusillade ? Oh, s'il était resté au travail sans le prévenir, il allait le tuer …

Au bout d'un certain moment dans son monologue interne rempli d'anxiété et de peur, il s'endormit, l'oreiller de Blaine contre son torse.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il allait probablement se réveiller dans les bras de Blaine de toute façon …

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas oublié comment les nuits froides pouvaient être rudes et cruelles, même s'il avait essayé de se débarrasser de ce genre de souvenirs lorsqu'il était à l'abri dans l'appartement de Kurt. Pendant un moment très court, il s'était autorisé à fantasmer à une vie où il n'aurait plus à dormir dans les rues, à construire une vie quelque part, peut-être même avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait …

Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ça. Il devait abandonner ce genre de rêves.

Il referma son manteau autour de lui, tentant de ne pas penser au fait que c'était celui de Kurt et non le sien. Tout se qu'il portait était à Kurt. Son stupide cœur, également.

Il avait fini par échouer à une station de métro et s'y cacha jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain que plus personne ne puisse l'en exclure. Alors, il trouva un banc (dur et inconfortable, si différent du lit de Kurt, chaleureux, rempli de coussins et de draps de soie) et tenta de dormir.

Il n'y parvint pas.

Comment avait-il pu penser que quelqu'un comme Kurt pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme lui ?

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le froid qui l'assailli jusqu'à l'os et les larmes glacées qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait ainsi. Il aurait dû savoir que les rues seraient la seule et unique maison qu'il connaîtrait.

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla pour trouver le côté du lit que Blaine occupait habituellement vide, il paniqua plus qu'il n'eut jamais paniqué dans sa vie. Où Blaine avait-il passé la nuit ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de terrible ? Il savait déjà que quelque chose d'affreux se profilait. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu garder Blaine loin de lui, de le tenir dans ses bras. Mais … Peut-être était-il rentré tard et avait dormi sur le canapé parce que ses parents étaient là. Oui, c'est quelque chose que ferait Blaine définitivement.

Il sauta hors du lit, courant vers la cuisine, espérant le voir là, s'accrochant désespérément à ce dernier espoir …

Mais Carole fut la seule personne dans la cuisine. Elle le regarda, dans l'expectative, quand il entra dans la pièce, mais dès qu'elle vu l'expression dévastée sur son visage, elle comprit. « Oh, chéri, je suis sûre qu'il va bien … »

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait être … » Kurt regarda vers la fenêtre. Il avait neigé et New York allait se réveiller sous un nouveau manteau de neige.

« Nous devrions essayer d'aller au théâtre, » proposa Carole aussi énergique que possible. « Peut-être savent-ils quelque chose. »

« Ouais, » Kurt acquiesça, reconnaissant qu'elle prenne des initiatives. « Je ferais mieux d'aller m'habiller. Je vais y aller tout de suite. »

« Ok, chéri, » Carole afficha un sourire rassurant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt ne se préoccupa pas des vêtements qu'il mettait. Il trouva un pantalon de détente et un sweat qu'il enfila en vitesse, récupérant une écharpe et un manteau au passage. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se coiffer.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver Blaine.

« Ton père est sous la douche, » l'informa Carole lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans la cuisine. « Je vais le prévenir qu'on part. »

« Non, non, c'est bon, » Kurt secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. « Reste ici avec lui. Appelle-moi si Blaine rentre à la maison. »

« Kurt, tu ne devrais pas être seul, maintenant, » Carole se mordit les lèvres, inquiète.

« Ça ira pour moi, » dit Kurt en passant la porte d'entrée de son appartement, sans un regard en arrière.

L'ascenseur sembla prendre son temps ce jour-là. L'ennuyante musique venant des haut-parleurs rendit Kurt de plus en plus nerveux comme si le temps avait ralenti. Quand il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, il soupira presque de libération. Il s'était sentit comme un animal en cage qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il s'apprêtait à atteindre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble lorsqu'une voix le stoppa. « Mr. Hummel ! »

Kurt se retourna pour trouver le portier qui marchait vers lui depuis son bureau. « Oui ? »

« Le, hum, _gentleman_ qui restait chez vous m'a demandé de vous laisser ceci, » dit l'homme, tendant une petite note qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Le battement de cœur de Kurt s'accéléra si vite qu'il pouvait le sentir à travers tout son corps. « Blaine était là ? Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Vingt minutes, peut-être, » répondit-il poliment. « Il m'a demandé de vous donner le mot dès que je vous verrai. »

« Merci, » répondit Kurt d'un air absent. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Blaine était venu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas monter dans l'appartement ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Le portier hocha de la tête et reprit la direction de son bureau. Kurt fixa le morceau de papier un moment avant de le déplier. L'écriture de Blaine semblait précipitée et légèrement bâclée.

_Kurt,_

_Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point tu étais gentil et généreux. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de qui que ce soit, donc il vaut mieux que nous prenions des chemins différents désormais._

_Merci encore. J'espère pouvoir un jour te rembourser._

_Blaine._

Kurt avait des difficultés à respirer. Il retourna le papier, cherchant plus, mais il n'y avait rien. C'était le mot de Blaine. C'était tout ce que Blaine lui laissait pour leurs au-revoir … Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait partir aussi soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient si heureux ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Blaine.

Blaine ne l'aurait pas quitté sans explication.

« Mr. Hummel, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda le portier, mais Kurt ne l'entendit pas. Il fit demi-tour et couru vers l'ascenseur.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de qui que ce soit._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de qui que ce soit._

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressens de la _pitié_ pour lui que tu dois le laisser rester chez toi._

Kurt ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'intention, la faisant cogner contre le mur derrière et rebondir. Il tremblait d'une manière incontrôlable et il était sûr que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Son corps engourdi fut soudainement submergé par le froid et la seule manière de le faire disparaître était de laisser les bras de Blaine l'enlacer …

Il entra dans la cuisine en même temps que Burt, tout juste sorti de sa douche. Carole le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Kurt explosa, sa colère rendant sa voix plus haute qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Burt, confus. « De quoi tu parles, gamin ? »

« Tu l'as effrayé ! Tu lui as fait sentir qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue ici ! Tu lui as fait croire que je ne ressentais que de la pitié pour lui ! » Kurt criait, furieux et dévasté en même temps. « Il a du t'entendre la nuit dernière ! C'est la seule explication ! »

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Carole fit un pas dans sa direction.

Kurt jeta le mot de Blaine vers son père. « Nous étions tous les deux heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps et tu as tout ruiné. Tu me l'as enlevé. Tu n'avais pas le droit, papa, pas le droit … »

Burt fixa le mot. Il regardait son fils, tristement. « Kurt, je ne voulais pas … »

« Et si je n'arrive pas à le retrouver maintenant ? » Demanda Kurt, la voix brisée. « Et s'il était dehors dans la rue avec rien à manger et nulle part où dormir ? Et si quelque chose lui arrivait ? »

« Je suis sûre que ça ira pour lui, Kurt, » Carole tenta de le rassurer d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible. « C'est un grand garçon et il connait bien la ville … »

Kurt secoua la tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas sentir comment l'absence de Blaine rendait sa poitrine compressée, comme tout semblait perdre de son sens. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais Kurt savait que cet appartement n'était plus sa maison si Blaine n'y était pas également.

* * *

La seule raison qui poussa Blaine à aller travailler était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son job. Peut-être n'avait-il pas d'endroit où vivre, ou d'argent pour manger tous les jours, mais maintenant qu'il avait un travail, il avait la possibilité d'obtenir tout ça un jour. Alors, avoir le cœur brisé n'était pas une excuse pour tout laisser tomber.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas mort à l'intérieur, non plus.

Il s'assit dans le kiosque de son guichet, fixant les voitures et les gens qui passaient, tous occupés, vivant leurs vies à cent à l'heure, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au fait que toute leur vie pouvait disparaître en un clin d'œil. Il essaya de se distraire en les regardant, espérant oublier à quel point le vide de son cœur lui faisait mal à la poitrine et à l'estomac.

Blaine glissa une main contre son visage, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il n'avait pas été capable de dormir la nuit précédente …

La senteur paradisiaque du café frappa soudainement ses narines et Blaine leva les yeux pour trouver un gobelet Starbucks de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mais ce fût plus l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui qui le surprit.

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'un peu de caféine, si tu veux mon avis, » dit Burt nonchalamment.

« Mr. Hummel … » Murmura Blaine étrangement. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Je te cherchais, bien sûr, » répondit Burt, en haussant des épaules. « Tu as raté le dîner hier soir. »

Blaine déglutit. Qu'était-il supposé répondre à ça ? « Ecoutez, je … Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que Kurt a fait pour moi, mais nous savons tous que je ne pouvais pas rester chez lui pour toujours … »

« Est-ce parce que tu m'as entendu dire des trucs stupides sur un type que je ne connais même pas ? » Demanda Burt et Blaine rougit.

« Et bien, oui. J'étais dans l'appartement quand je vous ai entendu parler. Je suis désolé d'avoir écouté aux portes. Je ne voulais pas. Mais c'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin … » Blaine gigota sur sa chaise mal à l'aise et il espéra que son patron apparaisse ou qu'un client se montre pour acheter un ticket. Il avait besoin d'une excuse pour mettre fin à cette conversation plus qu'inconfortable avec Burt.

« Donc, tu dis que juste parce que tu as entendu un vieil homme stupide dire des conneries, tu t'es éloigné de Kurt ? Ce n'est pas vraiment malin de ta part, Blaine. »

« Il est mieux sans moi, » Blaine commença à jouer avec son stylo sur son bureau, tentant désespérément d'empêcher les larmes qui s'accumulaient derrière ses yeux de tomber.

« Ah bon ? » Burt se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit presque collé contre la vitre qui les séparait. « Alors pourquoi est-il enfermé dans sa salle de bain à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et à me haïr en ce moment même ? »

« Je … » Blaine fit une pause et regarda l'autre homme avec de grands yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Il tient beaucoup à toi, Blaine, » murmura Burt doucement.

Il évita son regard, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. « Il est juste désolé pour moi. »

Burt soupira. « Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, mec, mais je connais mon fils mieux que quiconque. Il a besoin de toi, et pas parce qu'il se sent mal pour toi … »

« Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi ? » Blaine renifla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Il a tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. »

« Oui, il a tout, excepté une personne avec qui partager tout ça, une personne qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour, » dit Burt, posant le gobelet de café de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'en alla.

Blaine le regarda partir avant de quitter son kiosque pour récupérer le café. Même s'il était encore quasiment brûlant, ce ne fut pas assez pour réchauffer son cœur. Une seule chose pourrait parvenir à faire disparaître le froid saisissant ses os, mais Blaine ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait demander à un homme qui avait tout de tout partager avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien à offrir d'autre qu'un cœur marqué et fragile.

* * *

Si les gens de son travail n'avaient pas encore remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils allaient vite le faire. Pour commencer, Blaine venait travailler avec les mêmes vêtements depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Il semblait vraiment rugueux, avec sa barbe qui s'épaississait de jour en jour. Il faisait de son mieux pour se laver en utilisant les toilettes du McDonald qui se situait à quelques rues du théâtre.

Et il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Une part de lui s'était convaincue que c'était de la faute de Kurt pour l'avoir gâté avec son lit extrêmement confortable, mais il savait bien profondément en lui que c'était bien plus que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir car il était amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il détestait la vie dans laquelle il était coincé chaque jour et ne savait pas quoi faire avec. Il s'inquiétait de se faire renvoyer et retourner à absolument rien. Il était affamé, seul et désespéré.

Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir une raison de vivre à présent.

Kurt ne pouvait le forcer à rentrer.

Il était allé voir Blaine au théâtre un million de fois, mais ne s'était jamais approché de lui. Burt lui avait dit que Blaine semblait avoir besoin de temps pour travailler sur certaines choses, mais combien de temps lui fallait-il ? Quelle distance était nécessaire ? Blaine ne pouvait-il pas gérer ces choses en étant en sécurité dans les bras de Kurt ?

Blaine paraissait de pire en pire au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Même de là où il se tenait, Kurt voyait les marques noires sous ses yeux et ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements se salir. Dormait-il ? Mangeait-il ? Avait-il demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Non, Kurt savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Blaine avait trop de fierté pour ça.

Plus d'une fois, Kurt dû faire demi-tour et partir avant de céder à ses pulsions qui l'auraient poussé à courir vers Blaine et l'attraper dans ses bras, l'empêchant à jamais de disparaître.

Finalement, il dû faire face à la vérité que son cœur lui criait. Ce n'était plus le fait que Blaine soit sans-abri. Pour être complètement honnête, il avait été égoïste. Il avait besoin de Blaine plus que Blaine pouvait avoir besoin de lui.

De toutes les choses que Blaine avait été obligé de faire pour survivre durant toutes ses années dans les rues, fouiller les poubelles était certainement ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Il détestait la manière dont les gens le regardaient quand il le faisait, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait choisi de faire. Il détestait avoir à se contenter de ce dont les gens se débarrassaient.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il attrapa les restes de journaux qui étaient restés secs et intacts, il récupéra quelques boîtes dans le container bleu. Ils devraient suffire à le préserver du froid durant la nuit, du moins, il l'espérait. Il regarda une pomme à moitié mangée et son estomac grogna, le suppliant pour un peu de nourriture.

« Maman, pourquoi cet homme regarde les ordures ? » Dit une petite voix et lorsque Blaine regarda dans la direction d'où elle provenait, il vit une petite fille, tirant sur la manche de sa mère pour attirer son attention. Quand la femme vit Blaine, elle tira sa fille loin de lui, s'approchant du bord du quai pour attendre la prochaine rame.

« C'est juste un de ces clochards complètement fous, Lizzie. Ne leur parle pas … » Répondit-elle à sa fille, sans même prendre le soin de baisser sa voix. Elle avait dû supposer qu'il _n'avait pas_ de sentiments qu'elle aurait pu froisser, comme il n'était plus un homme du tout.

Blaine sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et s'éloigna, laissant la pomme.

Le banc sur lequel il avait dormi les nuits dernières était miraculeusement vide cette nuit encore. Il le couvrit de papiers journaux, prudemment, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les murmures des gens qui passaient près de lui. Il pouvait sentir des larmes de frustration et de honte faire brûler ses yeux, mais il refusait de les laisser sortir.

Il s'apprêtait à s'occuper des morceaux de cartons quand il remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait debout derrière lui. Il ferma ses yeux. Il s'agissait surement d'un gardien de métro qui allait lui demander de partir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Blaine s'autorisa une seconde pour respirer intensément avant de commencer à réfléchir à trouver un nouvel endroit pour dormir dans le froid …

« Blaine ? »

Surpris, Blaine se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Kurt se tenait là, enroulé dans un magnifique manteau mi-long blanc en cachemire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété et le regardant avec des yeux tristes.

« Qu-que fais-tu ici, Kurt ? » Demanda-t-il tremblant. Merde, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Kurt le voit comme ça.

« J'avais vraiment besoin de te voir, » murmura timidement Kurt. Il n'y avait pas plus de quelques pas qui les séparaient, mais le gouffre qui s'était formé entre eux semblait si large que Blaine en fut bouleversé. « Je … J'ai été te voir au théâtre plusieurs fois, mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me voir. »

Blaine haussa des épaules. Il avait bien remarqué le déclin ininterrompu de son apparence durant toute la semaine, mais il était encore en plus piteuse état maintenant que Kurt le regardait. Il savait que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne devait pas sentir très bon. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses vêtements ne devaient pas être beaucoup mieux.

« Tu me manques, » dit simplement Kurt, sans attendre que Blaine ne dise quoi que ce soit. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire sans toi désormais. L'appartement est si grand et si vide … »

« Nous savons tous les deux que je ne pouvais pas rester pour toujours, » parvint à répondre Blaine malgré la boule qui était réapparue dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Kurt avec des yeux suppliants. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas rester avec moi pour toujours ? »

« Cela ne serait pas juste, » répondit Blaine, pas vraiment certain que c'était ce qu'il désirait répondre. « Nous voulons des choses différentes. Tu as une vie si merveilleuse et … »

« Et si on arrêtait les conneries pendant deux minutes ? » L'interrompit Kurt, presque en colère. « C'est juste toi qui refuse de me laisser t'aider. Je te jure, Blaine Anderson, tu es tellement énervant. Toi et ta foutue fierté ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, » Blaine évitait son regard, embarrassé. « Je ne veux pas être … »

« Un acte de bénévolat, » finit Kurt pour lui. « Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide du tout. Et bien, c'est super, parce que tu n'es pas un acte de bénévolat pour moi. »

« Et pour quelle putain de raison voudrais-tu prendre soin de moi si ce n'est pas pour ça ? » Blaine jeta ses bras en l'air, désespéré.

« Parce que je suis un type qui prend soin des gens qu'il aime ! » S'exclama Kurt, plusieurs personnes les regardèrent avec curiosité. « J'ai pris soin de mon père lorsqu'il a eut sa crise cardiaque, et j'ai pris soin de ma meilleure amie à l'université lorsque son petit ami l'a quitté et qu'elle a refusé de sortir de son lit ou de se doucher pendant une semaine. J'ai même pris soin des deux connards qui ont fini par rompre avec moi parce que je pensais les aimer ! Et je veux prendre soin de toi parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! Et même si on dirait que je fais ça pour toi, en fait, je le fais pour moi. Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas perdre l'homme que j'aime. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose d'horrible t'arrive parce que je serais misérable pour le reste de ma vie sachant que j'aurais pu l'éviter. Et tu es si têtu que je veux te frapper plus que je veux t'embrasser ! »

Blaine se figea, les yeux écarquillés, choqué jusqu'au plus profond de son être. La voix de Kurt était montée très haut dans les aigus, manquant presque de faire saigner ses oreilles, mais ce furent les mots qu'il venait de dire qui l'avait abasourdi. Kurt lui disait-il la vérité ? Était il véritablement amoureux de lui ?

« Et c'est complètement ok si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, » ajouta Kurt, avec une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix. « Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter de ressentir ce que je ressens, et de m'empêcher de vouloir être là pour toi. » Il jeta un sac en papier à Blaine, qu'il parvint péniblement à attraper. « Alors mange ce putain de burger que je t'ai acheté parce que ça me tue de te voir comme ça. »

L'odeur du burger s'échappait du sac et Blaine en eut l'eau à la bouche. Même s'il ne voulait pas le faire, il ouvrit le sac et attrapa le burger, le déballant rapidement et le mordit avidement. Il ne pu empêcher de gémir de plaisir. C'était _tellement_ bon.

Quand il leva le regard à nouveau, avec un second morceau dans la bouche, il remarqua que Kurt n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le fixait, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il avala sa bouchée et reposa le burger dans son sac. « Kurt … »

« _S'il te plait_, rentre à la maison avec moi, » le supplia Kurt, faisant un pas hésitant vers lui.

« Je … Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, » dit Blaine, tristement.

Kurt gloussa amèrement. « C'est la phrase la plus cliché au monde. Je ne veux rien de toi, Blaine. Je ne te demande même pas de m'aimer en retour. Je te demande juste d'accepter mon aide. Cela n'a pas à être pour toujours si tu ne le veux pas. Tu pourras partir dès que tu auras assez d'argent pour te payer ton propre chez toi. Mais, s'il te plait … Ne reste pas dehors. Ne fais pas ça. »

Le corps de Blaine trembla de désir de se jeter sur Kurt, de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. _Pas encore_, pensa Blaine. _Je ne peux pas_. _Pas comme ça_.

« Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré … » Murmura-t-il avec un doux sourire, alors qu'il faisait un pas vers lui. Les yeux de Kurt s'illuminèrent instantanément, plein d'espoirs. « Mais je ne peux pas, Kurt. Je … Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pas pour moi. »

Le visage de Kurt s'effondra à ces mots. Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la douleur dans ses yeux. Il essaya, malgré tout, et hocha de la tête. « Ok … »

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Tout semblait avoir été dit pour ce soir. Kurt commença à s'éloigner, mais il se stoppa avant d'aller trop loin. « Puis-je au moins t'apporter un peu de nourriture encore demain ? »

Le cœur se Blaine se serra de douleur. « Kurt … »

« Bien, » Kurt déglutit, tentant de sourire mais échouant horriblement. « J'espère te voir très bientôt. »

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Kurt avait pratiquement couru loin de lui, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Blaine entendit un sanglot juste avant que Kurt tourne à un coin et disparaisse.

* * *

**Bon, la fin n'est pas encore la meilleure, mais je vous promet que c'est le dernier chapitre où ça se finit aussi mal ...!**


	9. Chapitre 09

**Bon, on approche dangereusement de la fin de cette histoire. Voici le dernier chapitre (je posterai l'épilogue dans la foulée, je vous rassure.)**

**Merci infiniment pour votre soutien, 91 reviews, c'est juste énorme ! Merci merci merci !**

* * *

**Aliice-Klaine :** Oui, la séparation est nécessaire, malheureusement.

Chapitre 8 : Non, ne tue personne ... XD Cette histoire est trop jolie pour la gâcher avec un affreux meurtre sanguinolent !

* * *

**Bleikaide :** Oui, triste et désespérant. On se demande ce qui retient Blaine de sauter dans les bras de Kurt. la réponse de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**xmorgoune :** C'est clair ! J'ai crisé la première fois que j'ai lu l'histoire ! Heureusement pour moi, la fic était entière, j'ai pu lire la suite immédiatement.

* * *

**DaDa :** Ca n'aurait pas été drôle s'il avait entendu la suite de ce qu'avait à dire Kurt. Il n'y aurait pas eu de rebondissements ! Mais la fin en vaut la chandelle !

* * *

**NobodySaidItWadEasy :** Ils sont toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est juste qu'il y a des trucs que Blaine doit s'occuper avant. Mais la suite arrive déjà !

* * *

**justmoi59 :** J'espère que ce chapitre te remontera le moral ! :D

* * *

**Laguna2703 :** Oui, c'est violent, on est d'accord. LauGS écrit vraiment très bien, au point de chambouler tous les à priori (les miens en tout cas), avec une simple histoire d'amour ...! Elle est vraiment douée !

* * *

**RosedAtlantis :** Réaliste mais vraiment triste. Vivement la réconciliation ...!

* * *

**mmlabr :** Oui, le chapitre 7 démarre vraiment super bien pour finir en énorme catastrophe !

Chapitre 8 : Le chapitre a le mérite de nous remettre à notre place, je trouve que la manière dont elle décrit la situation de Blaine est criante de vérité.

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove :** Blaine et sa fierté ...! J'ai l'impression que l'image de Burt a pris un coup avec cette fic, c'est dommage. je trouve juste qu'il est un parent protecteur (peut-être trop) mais il ne le lui reste que Kurt. c'est normal, non ?

La suite arrive, avec son lot d'heureuses surprises ...!

* * *

**********RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Kurt ne savait pas ce que Blaine attendait, mais il _savait_ qu'il attendait quelque chose.

Et peut importe ce que c'était, cela le tenait éloigné de Kurt.

Kurt n'avait jamais été une personne de nature patiente, mais pour Blaine, il attendrait pour toujours.

Blaine en valait le coup, même si ce dernier n'y croyait pas.

* * *

_Il m'aine. Il m'aime. Il m'aime._

Cette nuit-là, la confession de Kurt fut la couverture de Blaine. Pour une fois, il ne se préoccupa pas du froid.

* * *

_Je me demande s'il a mangé aujourd'hui._

_Peut-être que je pourrais lui amener un peu de nourriture et un nouveau manteau._

_Accepterait-il si je lui offrais la possibilité de venir prendre une douche chaude ?_

_Non, il n'accepterait pas. Je dois attendre._

_Mais attendre quoi ?_

* * *

Blaine comptait les jours. Cinq. Quatre. Trois.

_Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime._

* * *

« Toujours rien, gamin ? »

Kurt soupira au téléphone, fixant la fenêtre. Il ne neigeait plus beaucoup, dernièrement. C'était déjà ça.

« Toujours rien, Papa. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt. Je peux revenir sur New York et retourner lui parler, si tu veux … »

« Non, » dit Kurt fermement. « C'est comme ça qu'il veut que ce soit. C'est ce qu'il veut. Je ne le comprends pas, mais … »

« Mais tu attendras jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne te voir, » dit Burt pour terminer sa phrase.

« J'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra, Papa. »

* * *

Blaine sourit pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que cela lui semblait être une éternité. Il était assis à son kiosque et fixait impatiemment la pendule à chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Ses mains bougeaient-elles à l'envers ou le temps passait-il soudainement très lentement ?

* * *

Kurt eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. En fait, il n'avait fait que penser depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Blaine.

Il avait appelé sa conseillère en image et son agent. Ils l'avaient tous les deux harcelé de mails et d'appels lorsqu'il avait soudainement annoncé qu'il faisait une pause. Ils voulaient le revoir sur les planches. Ils voulaient le revoir sur les couvertures de magazines. Ils voulaient l'emmener à Los Angeles pour lui faire tenter sa chance à Hollywood.

« Non, » répondit Kurt fermement. « Plus de magazines. Plus de ragots. Plus de fêtes. Je veux faire mon travail sur scène et ensuite rentrer chez moi et avoir une vie normale avec l'homme que j'aime. Dans quelques années, je me marierai et j'aurais quelques enfants … »

« Attends. Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un ! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Demanda sa conseillère en image, choquée d'avoir été mise de côté.

Le cœur de Kurt cogna fortement dans sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais ça le sera. Je sais que ça va arriver. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone sentant un peu moins le poids sur ses épaules, mais un peu plus le vide qui enveloppait son cœur.

* * *

_Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime._

Blaine fit un rapide arrêt avant de descendre les marches de la station de métro.

* * *

Canapé. Pantalon de détente. Télé Réalité. Nourriture à emporter.

Kurt ne fut pas fier de dire que ces choses faisaient parties de sa routine chaque soir. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour mettre d'autres vêtements ou aller manger dans un endroit classe. Il n'avait quasiment pas quitté son appartement de la semaine.

Il n'avait quasiment pas quitté le canapé non plus. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans son grand lit vide tout seul.

Quand la sonnerie de la porte résonna, il supposa que le portier devait avoir réceptionné sa commande au rez-de-chaussée et la lui livrait à sa porte. Il attrapa un peu d'argent et marcha vers la porte, comptant sa monnaie pour être sûr de pouvoir laisser un pourboire.

Il ne s'attendit certainement pas à y trouver Blaine se tenant debout, piétinant sur place d'un pied à l'autre, nerveusement.

« Blaine … » Chuchota-t-il, le souffle coupé comme si son cœur était venu se loger dans sa gorge.

« Salut, » dit Blaine, timidement. « Je, hum. C'est pour toi. »

Kurt n'avait pas remarqué le bouquet de magnifiques roses rouges auquel Blaine s'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il les accepta avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Elles sont splendides, » murmura-t-il, enfonçant son nez dedans. « Merci. »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était attachant de le voir aussi nerveux. « J'ai reçu ma première paye aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial, Blaine, » dit Kurt chaleureusement.

« Ouais, » Blaine commença à tirer sur un fil de son manteau. « Donc, hum, je me demandais si tu me laisserais t'emmener … A un rendez-vous. »

Le bonheur commença jaillir à l'intérieur de Kurt. Il avait envie de danser, de rire et de crier en même temps. « Vraiment ? »

Blaine hocha de la tête, avec hésitation. « Je ne pourrais pas t'emmener à un de ces restaurants hors de prix dont tu as l'habitude, mais je me souviens que tu t'étais bien amusé quand nous étions allés au bowling et j'ai pensé que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille dans un endroit … Moins fantaisiste ? »

« J'irais n'importe où avec toi, » répondit Kurt qui fut récompensé par Blaine qui le regarda droit dans les yeux et qui lui sourit avec hésitation. « Pourquoi n'entrerais-tu pas ? »

Blaine le suivit dans la cuisine, où Kurt attrapa un vase et le remplit d'eau pour y mettre les roses.

Et c'est là que cela le frappa de plein fouet.

Il se tourna vers Blaine, fronçant des sourcils. « Blaine … As-tu attendu d'avoir ton salaire avant de revenir ? »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres. « Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour toi de comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin que tu … »

Blaine l'interrompit, prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage. « Kurt, j'ai tout perdu. Absolument tout. La seule chose qui me reste est ma fierté. Je ne peux pas perdre ça aussi. »

Kurt le fixait intensément. Ils étaient séparés par le comptoir du bar et la distance semblait beaucoup trop grande pour Kurt. Il désirait juste prendre Blaine dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser filer.

« Je ne pouvais pas revenir les mains vides. Je ne pouvais pas juste venir ici et te demander de m'aimer sans avoir rien à t'offrir en retour. » Continua Blaine. « Et je sais que quelques fleurs et un diner pas cher ne seront pas assez … Mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux, Kurt. »

Kurt renifla. Les larmes qui coulaient depuis ses yeux brouillaient sa vue. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer en retour ? C'est la seule chose que je pourrais te demander, Blaine. »

Blaine soupira, impuissant. Il sourit doucement. « C'est déjà le cas. »

Kurt fut certain que son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains alors qu'il pleurait et rigolait en même temps. « Vraiment ? »

« Je t'aime tellement, » dit Blaine, simplement, sincèrement.

Kurt ne supportait plus garder cette distance entre eux. En quelques pas, il était prêt à se lancer sur Blaine, mais l'autre homme fit quelques pas en arrière, avec ses mains tendues devant lui comme un bouclier, soudainement beaucoup plus pâle.

« Non, non, attends. Non, » bredouilla-t-il, anxieux. Kurt s'arrêta au milieu de la cuisine et sa douleur devait clairement se lire sur son visage car Blaine s'empressa d'ajouter, « Je meurs d'envie de te tenir dans mes bras et de t'embrasser à nouveau, Kurt, mais je … » Il semblait mal à l'aise et honteux comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant. « Je … Je n'ai pas pu prendre de douche depuis que je suis parti et je … Je dois probablement sentir vraiment mauvais et paraître en piteuse état et je … Je ne veux pas que tu me touches quand je suis comme ça. »

Le cœur de Kurt se serra un peu à ces mots. Son sourire s'adoucit. « Est-ce que ça te va si on se donne juste la main ? »

Le visage de Blaine avait viré au rouge pendant qu'il parlait et il acquiesça doucement, prenant la main que Kurt lui offrait.

« Viens avec moi, » Kurt n'attendit pas la réponse de Blaine, il tira sa main et le guida dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans sa salle de bain, la plus grande de l'appartement. Kurt ouvrit l'armoire de toilette au dessus du lavabo et attrapa la brosse à dents de Blaine, la tendant à son propriétaire. Puis, il se tourna vers la baignoire et commença à la remplir d'eau chaude.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit à nouveau avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Kurt sourit à Blaine, qui se tenait debout, le regardant. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le portier l'attendait, tout sourire, sa commande de nourriture à la main, lorsque Kurt ouvrit la porte. « Votre repas est arrivé, Mr. Hummel. »

« Merci, » dit Kurt, récupérant son dû.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas un problème pour vous que je laisse votre, hum, visiteur habituel monter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait laissé beaucoup d'opportunité de l'arrêter, » marmonna-t-il avec un ton désobligeant dans la voix. « Je peux appeler la sécurité si vous avez besoin qu'il soit escorté _dans la rue_. »

Kurt cligna des yeux, le regardant d'un air incrédule. « Whoua, vous êtes vraiment un connard. »

Le portier fronça des sourcils d'une manière étrange. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que de faire des commentaires désagréables à propos de Blaine depuis la nuit où je l'ai invité, » dit Kurt, son visage de garce faisant son retour.

« Et bien, je suis désolé, Monsieur. C'est mon travail de me préoccuper de votre sécurité, ainsi que de celle de tous les habitants de cet immeuble, » répondit-il, toujours avec ce dégoutant air faussement poli.

« Vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de votre sécurité, parce que la prochaine fois que je vous entends parler de Blaine de cette manière, je vous fais renvoyer, » lui assura Kurt avec un sourire tout aussi faux. « Et vous aurez probablement besoin de chirurgie pour retirer la chaussure Gucci que je vous aurais enfoncé dans le cul. Passez une bonne soirée, crétin. »

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il claqua la porte au nez du portier.

Kurt prit un petit moment pour lui. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi bien.

Il laissa le sac de nourriture sur le comptoir de la cuisine, content d'en avoir commandé plus qu'il ne pouvait réellement manger, et retourna à la salle de bain, où Blaine se brossait toujours les dents. Il se rinça la bouche juste quand Kurt entra dans la pièce et lui sourit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Kurt, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser partout où Blaine le laisserait faire.

« Un peu, » admit Blaine. « Qui c'était ? »

« Juste le portier qui m'a livré une commande de nourriture que j'avais passé, » Kurt haussa les épaules et se déplaça pour vérifier la baignoire.

« Je déteste ce type, » marmonna Blaine. « Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais un déchet. »

« C'est un connard, » Kurt attrapa son huile préférée senteur noix de coco et en versa un peu dans la baignoire quasiment remplie. « J'envisageais de déménager dans un nouvel immeuble de toute façon. »

Blaine sembla surpris. « Vraiment ? »

« J'aimerais un appartement plus petit, moins ostentatoire. Je n'ai pas besoin de trois chambres d'invités, » expliqua Kurt, puis il regarda Blaine, attendant une réaction de sa part. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« A propos de ? » Demanda Blaine, confus.

« A propos d'un appartement plus petit, idiot, » Kurt roula des yeux affectueusement. « Peut-être dans un quartier plus tranquille. Près d'un parc. Tu dois être le genre de gars qui aime avoir un chien, j'imagine. »

« Tu … » Blaine semblait avoir des difficultés à trouver ses mots. « Tu … Veux ça ? Avec moi ? »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que faisaient les gens amoureux ? Faire des plans pour le futur ? » Kurt tenta de faire paraître ça comme une blague, mais il y avait des nuances de nervosité dans sa voix, comme s'il avait peur de pousser Blaine trop loin.

Blaine sourit gentiment, se sentant ému. « Je dois admettre que ça me tente énormément. »

Visiblement relaxé, Kurt se leva de là où il s'était assis, près de la baignoire. « _Voilà_ (*) ! Ton bain est prêt. »

Blaine le regarda de la seule manière qu'un homme amoureux pouvait regarder quelqu'un. « Merci. »

« Je t'en prie, » rayonna Kurt. « Je vais aller chercher quelques uns de tes vêtements. Je reviens. »

Kurt s'autorisa une petite danse de la victoire une fois qu'il fut hors du champ de vision de Blaine. Il était de retour. Il est sauf. Il l'aimait.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Kurt désirait.

Quand il revint dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine était déjà submergé par l'eau chaude. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un sourire satisfait décorait son visage. Kurt adorait les choses simples qui rendaient Blaine heureux. Il désirait être plus comme lui.

« Que dirais-tu … » Commença à dire Kurt, pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de la baignoire et que Blaine ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, « si vous gardions ce rendez-vous pour demain et que nous restions à la maison ce soir ? »

La main de Blaine trouva celle de Kurt, humide et savonneuse, et la serra tendrement. « Je pense que j'adorerai ça. Rester à la maison. »

Le cœur de Kurt menaça de sauter hors de sa poitrine. Blaine était à _la maison_.

Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce que Blaine se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec ça. A la place, il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et la montra à Blaine. « Puis-je ? »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à laisser Kurt toucher ses cheveux sales. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je … »

« Blaine, » dit Kurt fermement, arquant un sourcil. « Laisse-moi te laver les cheveux. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Blaine.

Kurt sourit alors qu'il s'attaquait à la masse de cheveux bouclés. Il frotta le cuir chevelu doucement et Blaine gémit de plaisir, jetant sa tête en arrière contre ses mains. C'était si intime et familier d'être comme ça, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant, même s'ils avaient été séparés pendant un moment. Ils se plongèrent dans cette sensation, qui était devenu naturelle pour eux.

Une fois que Kurt eut terminé de laver ses cheveux, Blaine se frotta lui-même avec un savon exfoliant pour s'assurer qu'il se débarrassait de toute trace de sa vie dans les rues, même si la plupart de ces traces étaient dans son esprit. Il regarda Kurt d'un air confus, ce dernier lui souriant tout simplement, déposant un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête (il considéra cela comme une victoire lorsque Blaine ne le repoussa pas).

« Que dirais-tu de passer à la douche pour rincer tout ça ? » Proposa Kurt. Il tendit à Blaine une serviette et marcha vers la douche pour ajuster le jet d'eau.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse depuis derrière et un visage s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou, mais il ne pu nier que la sensation fut agréable. Il leva ses mains au dessus de ses épaules pour emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Blaine et ronronna de contentement.

« Je suis si content que tu sois revenu, Blaine … » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je t'aime, » fut la réponse de Blaine, soufflée à son oreille et elle enveloppa Kurt d'une douce chaleur. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Kurt se retourna dans ses bras et pris le visage de l'autre homme en coupe dans ses mains, plongeant son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils bougèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient se retenir plus longtemps. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent et ils soupirèrent immédiatement de soulagement au baiser. Les bras de Blaine se resserrèrent autour du torse de Kurt et ce dernier le rapprocha encore plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. La sensation était merveilleuse, même si les vêtements de Kurt commençaient à être trempés. Kurt se demanda si c'était la même sensation que de boire un verre d'eau après avoir erré une longue période dans un désert.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre. Cela leur avait manqué : le glissement de leurs bouches et de leurs langues et le goût de l'autre dont ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés. Si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer, ils ne se serraient jamais décollés.

Blaine posa son front contre celui de Kurt. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et Kurt posa son nez contre sa joue, ayant besoin de le sentir contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué. Ca m'a manqué, » murmura Kurt.

Blaine déposa un baiser sur le nez de Kurt. « Ca m'a manqué, également. Je ne pense plus savoir comment vivre sans toi, désormais, » il sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je suis quasiment certain d'être accro à toi. »

Kurt gloussa et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua la vapeur qui remplissait la salle de bain. « Oh, ta douche ! Allez, entre dedans ! »

Blaine s'écarta de Kurt avec réticence pour défaire la serviette qu'il portait autour de sa taille, mais il se stoppa. Il se mordit les lèvres, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Kurt, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il caressa la clavicule de Blaine doucement.

« Je … » Blaine prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait besoin de rassembler du courage pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire. « Voudrais-tu … Voudrais-tu peut-être prendre ta douche avec moi ? »

Kurt lui offrit un large sourire et s'approcha de lui pour un autre baiser, beaucoup plus rapide cette fois. « Chéri, nous avons fait l'amour des tonnes de fois avant. Tu peux me demander de prendre une douche avec toi. C'est bon. »

Blaine rougit, mais roula des yeux. « Bien. Viens avec moi, alors, s'il te plait. »

« Ok, » Kurt conduit Blaine dans la douche avant de retirer ses vêtements, les balançant négligemment sur le sol. Blaine était déjà sous le jet d'eau quand il rejoint, l'enlaçant depuis l'arrière et embrassant son épaule.

Blaine soupira, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur eux et la chaleur du corps qui s'appuyait contre le sien.

« C'est agréable. »

« Très agréable, » murmura Kurt.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer … »

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, » Kurt sourit contre son épaule avant de bouger pour grignoter gentiment le lobe de son oreille, provoquant un léger gémissement de Blaine.

« Kurt … » Il tourna sa tête vers l'arrière, sa bouche cherchant celle de Kurt.

« Je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit depuis que tu es parti, » confessa Kurt contre ses lèvres. « C'est juste que … Je ne pouvais pas y dormir sans toi. »

Blaine prit soudain conscience du sexe de Kurt contre le pli de ses fesses, à moitié dur et si tentant. Il pressa ses fesses un peu plus contre Kurt, emprisonnant le sexe entre leurs deux corps. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus sans toi. »

Ils avaient besoin, doucement mais surement, de se sentir l'un l'autre, de convaincre leurs corps qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Kurt commença à pousser vers l'avant contre les fesses de Blaine alors que ce dernier arquait sa croupe, penchant sa tête pour embrasser la mâchoire de Kurt.

L'eau qui coulait sur eux rendait le tout si glissant et si parfait que Kurt ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ses mains commencèrent à errer sur le torse et l'estomac de Blaine alors qu'il tentait de ne pas penser au fait que Blaine avait encore perdu du poids. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'il retrouve une alimentation correcte. Il ne voulait pas penser aux jours où ils avaient été séparés. Il voulait apprécier pleinement le moment qu'ils partageaient maintenant.

« Touche-moi, » supplia Blaine d'une voix brisée. « S'il te plait, Kurt, j'ai besoin que tu me touches … »

Kurt enroula ses doigts autour du long sexe de Blaine sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il masturba le membre au même rythme que leurs ondulations et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Les gémissements de Blaine faisaient échos contre les murs de la salle de bain, provoquant des frémissements le long de la colonne de Kurt. Il savait qu'ils ne dureraient pas longtemps. Il était bouleversé par leur proximité, par la manière dont le simple fait de se toucher les amenait autant au bord de la jouissance.

D'une certaine manière, le sexe de Kurt finit par glisser entre les fesses de Blaine et Kurt gémit contre les épaules de l'autre homme. C'était si bon et pas assez en même temps. Il voulait traîner Blaine dans leur chambre et embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps et ne jamais cesser de le toucher et de lui donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et qu'ils s'endorment, exténués mais heureux.

C'est seulement quand l'extrémité du sexe de Kurt frotta contre l'entrée intime de Blaine que ce dernier commença à frémir et à jouir. Kurt le suivit presque immédiatement, peignant le dos de l'autre homme avec des longues giclées blanches qui furent nettoyées par l'eau qui coulaient sur eux.

Blaine se retourna dans ses bras, se sentant affaibli mais satisfait, et soupira contre la peau de Kurt. Ils restèrent ainsi accrochés l'un à l'autre, redescendant de leur extase, et appréciant d'avoir retrouvé l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide.

Finalement, Kurt embrassa le cou de Blaine et glissa sa main de haut en bas dans son dos. « Allez, bébé. Sortons d'ici. »

Blaine suivit sans protester, semblant déjà à moitié endormi. Kurt gloussa alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la douche et l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant d'en prendre une pour lui. Il sécha les cheveux de Blaine avec une troisième pour ensuite le guider hors de la salle de bain, sans se soucier du désordre qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Il ramasserait les vêtements et tout le reste le lendemain matin. Maintenant, il voulait juste être avec Blaine.

Ils se glissèrent sous les couettes dans le lit de Kurt, ensemble, se rapprochant tels des aimants qui ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Blaine posa sa tête contre le torse de Kurt et soupira, heureux. C'était sa place. C'était là qu'il avait besoin d'être.

« As-tu faim ? » Demanda Kurt, jouant avec les boucles de Blaine avec ses doigts. « Je suppose que ce que j'ai commandé dois être plutôt froid maintenant, mais nous pourrions le mettre au micro-onde … »

« Veux pas bouger, » marmonna Blaine, légèrement assoupi. « Juste rester ici avec toi. »

Kurt sourit, se sentant heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des années. « Je peux faire ça. »

Ils s'endormirent avant même d'avoir fini d'emmêler leurs doigts ensemble.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Epilogue

**Et voici le fameux épilogue qui est parvenu à me faire verser ma petite larme ...!**

**Je tenais à remercier tout d'abord LauGS de m'avoir généreusement laissé traduire cette magnifique histoire. C'est assez une grande fierté que j'ai pu vous transmettre ses écrits, et comme vous avez pu le constater, elle est vraiment très douée. Elle vous remercie infiniment pour vos compliments et votre soutien. **

**Je voulais aussi remercié Mizugachi pour m'avoir inspiré. Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, je vous conseille de lire A Break In The Clouds, de la même auteure que Mizugachi a traduit également. **

**Et je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tous vos messages d'encouragement. c'est grêce à vous que je suis allé au bout de cette traduction et j'en suis vraiment heureux. (Et je m'excuse car je me suis un peu mis en retard pour Let Me Love You, pour finir cette histoire un peu plus vite).**

**********RAPPEL : ****Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale ici : www .fanfiction s/ 8795588/ 1/ Heart-Without-a-Home# (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) ainsi que les oeuvres de l'auteure sur son twitter : ConstantKlainer et sur son Tumblr : heartsmadeofbooks. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le soir suivant, Kurt était engourdi par l'excitation alors qu'il attendait que Blaine rentre à la maison (_leur maison, leur maison, leur maison_) depuis son travail. Il avait changé deux fois de tenues, avait essayé d'exposer le vase avec les roses dans plusieurs pièces de l'appartement pour voir où elles semblaient les plus belles avant de finalement les laisser sur la table de nuit et il s'était changé à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit juste quand Kurt était en train de se demander s'il devait changer de chaussures et il oublia toutes ses interrogations dès qu'il vit Blaine. Le visage de Blaine s'illumina avec le même sentiment d'excitation et ils se sourirent depuis là où ils se tenaient avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient _autorisés_ à faire plus que se regarder, donc Blaine ferma la porte et marcha droit dans les bras de Kurt, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou et sa mâchoire avant de réclamer sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Tu m'as manqué, » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres et Kurt chantonna de béatitude.

« Pas autant que tu m'as manqué, » lui assura Kurt, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. « Impossible. » Autre baiser, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. « Es-tu prêt à y aller ? »

Kurt fit un pas en arrière et se regarda. « Dois-je changer mes chaussures ? »

« Tu es magnifique, » répondit Blaine, adorable. « Ne change rien. »

Kurt eut l'impression que Blaine ne parlait pas de chaussures ni de vêtements et cela fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, alors que ses joues rougirent.

« Alors, je suppose que je suis prêt, » Kurt soupira joyeusement.

C'est une froide soirée, mais pas aussi froide que la semaine précédente. Le printemps s'approchait doucement. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans la rue, Kurt demandant à Blaine comment s'était passé sa journée, Blaine en faisant autant à son tour.

« Y'a-t-il un endroit en particulier où tu aimerais aller ? » Demanda Blaine alors qu'ils attendaient que la lumière rouge passe au vert au coin d'une rue.

« Tout ce que tu auras prévu me conviendra, » Kurt embrassa sa joue et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, attendant toujours.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration. Il était évident qu'il était nerveux à propos de ce rendez-vous, comme s'il pensait que Kurt ne voudrait plus être avec lui si l'endroit où ils les amenaient n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Kurt planqua son visage dans le cou de Blaine et posa sa bouche à cet endroit si sensible de sa peau, comme il l'avait fait le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. « Je t'aime. Je me moque d'où tu m'emmènes tant que je suis avec toi. »

« Même si la nourriture craint ? » Blaine tenta de faire une blague, pas très efficacement.

« Même si la nourriture craint, » lui assura Kurt, se décollant de lui pour lui sourire. « Si c'est le cas, on se moquera du chef et tu m'achèteras un café sur le chemin du retour pour enlever le goût horrible dans nos bouches. »

Cela fit glousser Blaine. Il attrapa la main de Kurt à nouveau et ils traversèrent la rue.

* * *

C'était un petit et douillet restaurant presque caché dans une rue peu fréquentée de New York City. Blaine venait d'amener Kurt là, et avant d'entrer, il espéra que l'endroit lui conviendrait.

Le restaurant était presque vide, hormis un autre couple et un homme seul mangeant dans un coin. Ils choisirent une belle table près de la fenêtre. L'endroit semblait sortir d'un film. Les nappes étaient rouges et blanches à carreaux, et les murs étaient recouverts de photos d'enfants qui couraient dans des parcs ou sur les plages. La serveuse se dirigea vers eux, les accueillant poliment et leur donna deux menus et déposa une petite corbeille de gressins entre eux avant de les laisser choisir ce qu'ils allaient commander.

Blaine observa le visage de Kurt, cherchant un signe de désapprobation ou de mécontentement alors que ce dernier ouvrait son menu et commençait à le lire. Le restaurant sembla agréable, mais pour Blaine, même un McDonald bondé et infesté d'enfants était bien. D'un autre côté, Kurt était habitué à des lieux plus chics …

« Blaine, chéri, » Kurt lui parla sans quitter des yeux son menu ouvert devant lui. « Tu es en train de me fixer. »

« Oh, » Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et se pressa à ouvrir son propre menu, manquant de peu de faire tomber la corbeille de gressins. « J-je suis désolé. »

« Arrête de paniquer, » Kurt lui sourit chaleureusement et lui offrit sa main, que Blaine attrapa impatiemment.

« Je n'ai jamais emmené quiconque à un rendez-vous avant, » marmonna Blaine, sentant ses oreilles devenir rouge.

« Et bien, tu te débrouilles très bien, » Kurt approcha la main de Blaine près de ses lèvres et embrassa son poing. « Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ces ravioles me semblent délicieuses. »

Kurt rendait cela si facile pour Blaine. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à parler, lisant le menu, se taquinant sur des choses toute simples … Blaine oublia d'être nerveux, à propos du restaurant qui ne pourrait pas être assez bien pour lui, à propos de tout ce qui le préoccupait … Il oublia. Il aimait juste être là avec Kurt, commençant une nouvelle vie.

« Oh putain, Blaine, tu _dois_ essayer ça, » gémit presque Kurt lorsque leurs plats arrivèrent. Kurt piqua un raviole avec sa fourchette et l'offrit à Blaine, qui acquiesça d'appréciation avec de grands yeux. « Apparemment, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais pour choisir un restaurant que tu pensais l'être. »

« Tais-toi, » marmonna Blaine, souriant et rougissant et tellement, tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu exploser. Il avait commandé des Fettucine Alfredo, qui étaient son plat préféré lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des années.

Il en prit un peu avec sa fourchette et la tendit à Kurt. « C'est super bon aussi. »

Kurt goûta et essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette. « Ça l'est ! Ok, on reviendra définitivement ici très souvent. »

Le cœur de Blaine sembla enfler dans sa poitrine pour pouvoir y accueillir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Kurt à l'intérieur.

* * *

Kurt n'oublierait jamais l'énorme sourire sur le visage de Blaine quand la serveuse lui tendit l'addition et qu'il l'a paya, pourboire inclus avec l'argent de son portefeuille.

Kurt se promit qu'il ne devrait plus jamais considérer comme acquises les choses les plus simples. Pas tant que Blaine lui montrerait que ces choses étaient bien plus extraordinaires qu'elles ne semblaient être, si vous les partagez avec la bonne personne.

* * *

Il était tard et il commençait à faire trop froid pour apprécier un retour à la maison à pied, donc ils hélèrent un taxi et montèrent à l'arrière, s'asseyant très proche l'un de l'autre. Kurt mit son bras sur les épaules de Blaine et le laissa poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Fatigué ? » Murmura Kurt contre ses cheveux.

« Un peu, » répondit Blaine. Sa main trouva celle de Kurt et il emmêla leurs doigts ensemble. « Merci de m'avoir laissé faire ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas énorme mais … »

« C'était parfait, » lui assura Kurt, tendrement, sans l'once d'un doute. « Le meilleur rendez-vous que j'ai jamais eu. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent un peu, plein d'espoirs.

« Bien sûr, idiot, » Kurt frotta leurs nez ensemble. « Je te l'ai dit. Je me moque d'où nous allons, tant que je suis avec toi. »

Et, finalement, Blaine commença à y croire, parce que … Pourquoi Kurt mentirait ? Pourquoi Kurt lui dira ça s'il ne le ressentait pas ? Pourquoi lui donnerait-il de l'amour et un foyer où rentrer chaque soir s'il ne le désirait pas ? Kurt pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'il voulait. Il était époustouflant, drôle, génial … Et il voulait Blaine.

Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Blaine n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'il était la personne la plus chanceuse au monde.

Et peut-être que la vie l'avait violemment frappé au visage plusieurs fois. Peut-être que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait imaginé étant enfant. Mais Blaine était sûr d'une chose : s'il avait dû revivre tout ça à nouveau, sachant qu'il trouverait Kurt à la fin, il le referait sans la moindre hésitation.

Après avoir attendu si longtemps, il avait finalement trouvé un foyer. Mais ce n'était pas un _endroit_. C'était une _personne_.

Kurt était son foyer.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il contre la douce chaleur de la peau du cou de Kurt.

Kurt sourit en regardant vers l'homme qu'il aimait et remercia la vie de lui avoir accordé une deuxième chance alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait besoin. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se tenaient serré l'un contre l'autre, ne désirant pas se laisser partir, et soupirèrent de contentement pendant qu'ils regardaient New York City défiler devant eux alors que le taxi les ramenait chez eux.


End file.
